If Tomorrow Never Comes
by revelias
Summary: Naruto leaves the village in order to find his place in the world. Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1: The Departure

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or anything there in so please do not sue me.

_Chapter 1: The Departure_

The last member of the Akatsuki was dead and the war which had begun ten years prior was finally over.

There had been no fanfare when the blond shinobi returned to the Leaf. Rather, he was greeted with the same hate filled eyes that had always meet him when he returned from a mission. Today was no different, his life had been put on the line once again for the place he called home only to have his efforts rewarded with disdain. Still, for the blond, the feelings of the villagers mattered little. He had long ago cease to care about what they thought of him. In truth, it had been years since he had truly cared for anyone or anything other then those few precious souls he called friend.

Passing through the streets of Konohagakure Naruto could clearly hear the whispers of the people. "Why did he come back?" "Don't get to close to him or you'll be killed." "Why won't he just die and leave the us in peace." It wasn't anything new for the blond. Since he was a child there had always been those villagers that wished to see him expelled from their lives. A wish up until know he had been unwilling grant.

"Well done Naruto. Jiraiya would be proud." Tsunade applauded the young man before her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto replied surprising the older woman.

"What, don't tell me that your fight with Pein knocked some respect into you?" She teased the young man before her. He remained respectfully quite, to quite not to cause her a small amount of concern.

"Is there something wrong Naruto, you don't seem yourself?" The Fifth asked.

"I'm just tired." He replied half heartedly.

Tsunade could see that there was something more then simple fatigue troubling him and chose to press him for an explanation. "Are you sure? You look as though there something else you want to talk about?"

The Hokage's had caught him off guard and for a moment he considered whether he should confide in her before he began to speak.

"I'm tired Baa-chan. I'm tired of serving a village that would rather see me dead then come home safely. I'm tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt every time someone puts me down! I'm tired of being hated and despised just because of what I am! I'm tired of lying to you, my friends, and epically myself! I'm just tired!" Naruto said releasing all of the pent up resentments he had been harboring.

"I'm sure you're over reacting, no one despises you. Sure you're annoying at times and..."

"They said they wished that I had died, that they would rather I had never come back to the village!" Naruto hesitantly cut off the Hokage. "I'm tired of being where I'm not wanted. With the Akatsuki finished and Sasuke safely home there is nothing left for me to accomplish here." He rushed on.

"You can't be serious, how could you ever think of leaving? What about your dream of becoming Hokage? Are you just going to give that up and what about your friends? Are you going to abandon them just because of what a few ignorant people say behind your back?" She questioned.

He looked away from her. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes that he heard in her voice.

"We both know that neither the Elders or Civilian Council would ever allow me to become Hokage and my friends will be my friends regardless of if I stay or go. Believe me Tsunade when I say that I have thought about this for a long time and after considering everything there simply isn't a good enough reason for me to remain in Konohagakure. So I'm asking for your permission to leave. But regardless of what you say I'm leaving." Naruto told Tsunade as she watched him in disbelief.

"And what If I say no, Brat? What if I summon the Anbu and have you placed under arrest? What then Naruto?" The Fifth asked hoping that he would chose to remain in the village rather then try and fight his way out.

"I would hope that you wouldn't do that. The last thing I want to do is to leave the only home I have ever known with the blood of it's people on my hands." He simply responded.

Tsunade was surprised by his response. Judging the man before her, Tsunade was well aware of how far he had progressed over the past few years. Training alone would make him formidable but aided by the power of the Nine Tails Naruto would be near unstoppable. Still she hated to see him give up on his dreams but at the same time could not simply let him walk away from the village.

"Are you asking for a mission or are saying goodbye?" Tsunade asked as she took a flask of saki from its' hiding place.

"What's the difference?" Naruto replied refusing to look at the woman he considered family.

A small smile graced her lips as she relished the simplicity of his question before she turned to look out towards the village.

"Well, a mission leaves open the possibility that you might come back someday. The other means that you are turning away from us forever." The Hokage began.

"If I send you on a mission then you are still apart of this village but if you just leave then I would have no choice but to declare you a rouge and send Hunters to bring you back."

Despite what many believed about him Naruto was not a fool and recognized what Tsunade was trying to do for him.

"Then I am formally requesting a mission Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he watched her in the windows reflection.

"Very well. Naruto Uzumaki, your mission is to search the world for the place where you belong. However, I want you to promise me something Naruto. Should you grow weary of your journey or your heart begins to long for the familiar sites of home then you are to return as soon as you can." Tsunade said as she turned to face the young man before her.

"It's a promise, My Lady." Naruto replied before turning and leaving the Fifth alone with her flask and memories.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Ones You Leave Behind

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

****

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or anything there in so please do not sue me.

I have updated Chapter 1 in order to fix a few problems I found after posting.

****

_Chapter 2: The Ones You Leave Behind_

Tsunade watched the people of Konoha moving about their daily routines oblivious to what their short sighted bigotry had cost the village. She could not help but feel pity towards the people of Leaf. Of course she understood the source of the people's fears of Naruto. Despite the decree of the Third all the old generation knew of the boy with the demon fox sealed within him.

It was crime to speak of the Nine Tails and the fact that Naruto was its' host. The Third had seen to that. Yet despite the fact that the old generation had adhered to the letter of the decree they allowed their hatred towards Naruto to poison their children's opinion of him. The result had been obvious, Naruto had spent the better part of his childhood tormented and alone. This was the destiny of all the Jinchūriki.

Tsunade didn't blame Naruto for leaving. She understood that a life time of being despised would take its toll on anyone. Naruto had dealt with it the only way he could, by becoming the hyper-active ninja of Konoha. By doing so he had gained some form of attention, even if it was not always positive. Still despite all the factors that were against him Naruto had eventually earned the respect of many of his fellow ninja. Those who knew him best harbored no doubt of his loyalty to his friends and village.

Tsunade didn't blame Naruto for leaving, she blamed him for leaving his precious people behind to find away to carry on without him.

"Damn Brat. You just up and leave without a word to anyone and expect me to break the news. I swear if you ever do come back I'm going to personally put you in the hospital for a week." The Fifth silently ranted before a knock broke her train of thought.

"Lady Tsunade, the teams you requested are here." Miyoko stated as she poked her head into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade silently cursed the young woman serving as her assistant. Despite her efficiency in the role and her good and caring nature, Miyoko would never be able to replace Shizune.

"Very well please send them in and also I want you to arrange meeting of the village council for this afternoon." Tsunade ordered as she took her customary position at her desk.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Miyoko quickly replied as she fully opened the door to the waiting teams.

Filing past the Hokage's assistant teams Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma entered one by one.

"I've summoned you all because I have some news I think you need to here," Tsunade began.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, but shouldn't we wait for Naruto." Sakura hesitantly interrupted. "I know he just got back from his battle with Pein but I'm sure he'd want to be here if you have a mission for us."

Tsunade looked sadly at her student before she began to speak again.

"What I have called you here for concerns Naruto. I spoke with him last night at some length about something that occurred after he returned to the village. It seems that Naruto was reminded of how many in the village feel towards him."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by how they feel towards him?" Neji asked.

Tsunade knew that the meeting would undoubtedly lead to this and that for his friends to understand exactly why Naruto had left they would have to be told of one of the Leaf's greatest secrets.

"As you all know Naruto has always been considered somewhat of an outcast within the village." The Fifth began.

"What you don't know is why. But before I continue I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you is classified S-level and not to be spoken of outside this room." Tsunade informed the gathered ninja.

"You all know the story of how the the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails at the cost of his own life. That story is not, however, entirely true. What is true that the Fourth fought and defeated the demon but was unable to destroy it. Therefore in order to protect the village he was forced to seal the fox's spirit inside a living person. He chose a newborn boy as the vassal.... he chose Naruto.

As he was dying he asked that Naruto be treated as hero by the village because for the rest of his life he would be the only thing standing between the village and the Nine-Tail's rage. The Third did his best to see that the Fourth's last request was carried out. But people being what they are refused to see Naruto as anything but the demon. Many wanted and called for Naruto's execution, the more kind hearted amongst them asked that he be banished from the village.

In order to try to provide Naruto with a normal life he placed him under the protection of the Anbu and decreed that no one was to ever speak of Naruto's connection to the Nine-Tails. He hoped that this would allow Naruto to at least find friends among the villages children and have a normal childhood. However, although the people adhered to the spirit of the Third's order the hatred in their hearts remained and over time colored their children's opinion of Naruto. This meant that any hope for a normal childhood was all but gone." Tsunade finished speaking to the group.

For a few moment the room remained quite as the gathered ninja waited to see if there was more that the Hokage wanted to tell them.

"So, is that it? Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Is that it? I just tell you one of the Leaf's most closely guarded secrets and all you can say is 'Is that it'!" Tsunade responded heatedly towards the slacker ninja.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sure that Shikamaru meant no disrespect but that simple fact is that you have only confirmed what we have all suspected. " Neji offered trying to calm the Fifth.

"And exactly how did you all come to suspect this of all things about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Please, we have all gone on missions with him and we do talk to one another. I mean seriously the guy fought and beat Gaara, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Pein. He has done things that would have killed anyone else not to mention that when he does get hurt he's down for a day or two and it's like nothing ever happened. Now really, with all that staring us in the face. Did you really expect us not to notice?" Shikamaru explained.

"I see. Naruto does tend defy logic. So I suppose that if you tried to make sense of it considering the history of the Leaf then the Nine-Tails would be an obvious conclusion. I guess that if the village had really wanted to keep Naruto and the Fox a secret then we should have forbidden him form attending the academy and becoming a ninja." Kurenai surmised.

"Nonsense. Naruto is a splendid ninja empowered with the power of youth. What right would we have had to deny him the right to become a ninja." Guy offered.

"Excuse me, but aren't we getting away from the point. Lady Tsunade said she had something important to tell us concerning Naruto." Hinata quietly said trying to bring the group back to the reason they had been summoned to the Hokage's office.

"Of course, you're right Hinata. I told you about Naruto and the Fox because some of the villagers would have rather he not have survived he last battle and made those feelings known to him. After so many years of hearing how much they hated him and wished he would die Naruto decided that the best thing for him to do was to leave the village." Tsunade explained.

"He what....... that idiot I'll kill him!" Sakura bellowed

Everyone was stunned by the news they had just received, For a long time no one said anything, each trying to understand how their friend could have been in so much pain and not have any of them notice.

"Lady Tsunade, if Naruto told you he was planing on leaving then why didn't you stop him?" Tenten asked the older woman.

"I tried to stop him. I went so far as to threaten to call the Anbu and have him placed under arrest. However, even that didn't change his mind. If I had gone through with it he would either have killed the Anbu or been killed by them in either event he would still be gone. So I made him an offer. In order to prevent declaring him a rouge ninja I gave him a mission and ordered him to find his place in the world. Officially he is still apart of the Leaf, he's just on an extended mission." Tsunade justified her actions.

"OK, so he's out there alone looking for who knows what. The question is what do we do about it?" Kiba asked.

"We bring the idiot back!" Sakura said as she slammed her hand against Tsunade's desk.

"That won't work Sakura. Naruto left because he was missing something in his life here. Until he finds what he's missing nothing will change." Ino said trying to calm her friend.

"Ino's is right whatever Naruto is searching for it's something that he has to find on his own. If he needs us we will be there, but until that time we will just have to wait." Tsunade reasoned with the group.

"For now I think it would best if we kept this to ourselves. I'm sure that the villagers will figure it out for themselves soon enough." The Fifth stated before she dismissed the gathered ninja to continue on with their daily routines.

"Pardon me Lady Tsunade, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hinata softly asked.

"Of course Hinata. How may I help you?" Tsunade responded.

"I would like to ask a favor of you, not for myself but as a way to help Naruto. I would like to request that you to allow me to leave the village in order to find Naruto and join him on his mission. He is out there alone and he needs someone with him. So, I'm asking you to please consider what I have have to say before you decide." Hinata pleaded with the Fifth.

To Be Continued.


	3. Ch 3: I Will Follow You Into the Dark

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

****

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or anything there in so please do not sue me.

****

_Chapter 3: I Will Follow You Into the Dark_

"Pardon me Lady Tsunade, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hinata softly asked.

"Of course Hinata. How may I help you?" Tsunade responded.

"I would like to ask a favor of you, not for myself but as a way to help Naruto. I would like to request that you to allow me to leave the village in order to find Naruto and join him on his mission. He is out there alone and he needs someone with him. So, I'm asking you to please consider what I have have to say before you decide." Hinata pleaded with the Fifth.

Upon hearing that Hinata's request Tsunade forced herself to maintain the semblance of remaining calm while silently mumbling to herself.

"Alright Hinata, I'll hear you out but I'm not going to promise you anything. Oh, and if I think for a moment that you will go against my decision then I'll have the Anbu hall your ass away before you have time to blink. Agreed." Tsunade sternly spoke.

"Agreed." Hinata returned as she prepared to plead her case before the Hokage.

"But before you began I want to know something. Are you doing this because he is your friend or is there some other reason I should know about." Tsunade knowingly asked.

Hinata could not prevent the blush from rushing to her cheeks as she simply replied, "I love him."

"Does he feel the same?" Tsunade asked.

"He doesn't know. I have never had the courage to tell him. But it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. All that matters is that I love him and I can't just let him walk away from everything and everyone he has ever cared about." Hinata replied.

"So what do you plan to do if I let you go after him? Are you just going to blurt out that you love him and hope for the best, hope that your love is enough to make him come back, because if that's your..." Tsunade began.

"No ma'am. I don't intend to tell him about my feelings at all. That would be too much, he doesn't need that added burden right now. I just want to be there for him so that he wont be alone. Naruto was left on his own because of what is inside him, I was left on my own because of I failed to meet others expectations. I know that I can help him, I at least owe him that much. He has done so much for me without ever knowing and it's time I repaid his kindness." Hinata emotionally spoke as tears threatened to spill from her lavender eyes.

"I don't believe you. There is something more that you are not telling me. What could he have possibly done that could compel you to give up everything you know just to prevent him from being alone. So, unless you want me to deny your request right here and now you will tell me everything." Tsunade nearly shouted at the woman before her.

Hinata paled at hearing the Hokage's demand. She had hoped that she would not be forced to reveal everything that she had kept hidden away over the years. However, if it was the only way to gain a chance to help Naruto in even the smallest way she would gladly bare her soul.

"Very well Lady Tsunade, please forgive me for not being forthright with you before. The reason I have never told Naruto my feelings and the reason I wish to go on this mission are the same. My life belongs to Naruto." Hinata softly said.

"Explain. What do you mean your life belongs to Naruto." Tsunade asked as she observed a obviously nervous Hinata.

"I have always been considered weak. Even though I'm the eldest child of my father I will not be the heir to his position. That privilege will fall to my sister, Hanabi. In my father's eyes I have no purpose within the clan. I am too weak to the lead it and my skills as a ninja are not so advanced as to make me little more than a foot soldier. A political marriage might be a possibility but it is highly doubtful considering how I am regarded by the clan.

As along as I can remember neither my father nor my clan have hidden their disdain for me. When it became obvious that I had not inherited the natural talent that most of the members of the main house posses my father all but gave up on training me in out family traditional style of combat. However, in order to maintain his honor he could not simply allow the complete abandonment of my training as a ninja. So, to this end I was placed under the guidance of Kurenai Sensei. His instructions to her were simple train me the best that she could. He had no expectation for my achieving any sort of success.

I spent the first months under Kurenai trying to master the basics of chakra control and self defense. However, anything beyond that seemed unreachable for me. Yet, to her credit she never gave up on me.

Then came the day that I was summoned by my father. I had been Kurenai's student for three months and he wished to see if I had made and progress. In order to test my skills I was ordered to spar with Hanabi. However, Hanabi, like Neji, is gifted in her natural mastery of the gentle fist style.

Our match ended quickly.

Father's disappointment was obvious and I was thoroughly reminded of the extent of my failures in the eyes of the clan. " Hinata related finally taking a moment to pause and consider whether she should continue her story.

"There's more isn't there?" Tsunade asked hoping to encourage the young woman before her to continue.

Feeling that Tsunade was truly someone she could trust with her secret Hinata braced herself to relive one of darkest periods of her childhood.

"After leaving the Hyuga compound I wondered near the training grounds. I was overwhelmed with feelings of hopelessness and despair. The years of being told I was a failure and would never amount to anything had weighed heavily upon me. So much so that I came to the conclusion that it would be better to die then and there then to continue living.

I decided to end my life quickly. I did not want to take the chance that I would be stopped or fail at the attempt and force my family to suffer the dishonor that would follow. I figured that the training grounds would be the best place to go through with it. However, when I arrived Naruto was there. He was desperately trying to create a successful clone. In the few moments I watched him he must have failed a dozen times to create on decent clone. But, with each failure he tried again and again. I don't know how much time had past before he finally collapsed from chakra exhaustion and I went to see if he was ok.

I remember that I asked him why he kept trying so hard when he didn't seem to be getting any better. He stared at me for a moment before he flashed that infectious smile of his and said 'No one succeeds the first time they try something new. If I stopped trying just because I failed then I would never get any better. Failure isn't something to be feared it's something to be overcome.'

I had never considered that failure could be used as a motivation to improve, to become better then I was. All my life I was told that failing was something to be avoided, that those that failed were weak and had no value. In that moment with those few words Naruto changed my life, he saved my life. From that moment my life was Naruto's. After speaking with him I felt better about myself then I had felt before and slowly over time I began to improve.

I have never told anyone about what happened that day. I came so close to just throwing everything away it still frightens me. Since then I have worked towards the simple goal of becoming stronger so that I could someday prove myself in his eyes as someone he would want to walk by his side.

This is why I have to join him now. Why I am asking you to allow me to go to him, to be with him." Hinata finished as she awaited Tsunade's decision.

Tsunade had listened carefully to the young woman before her. The Fifth would have never imagined that the same Hinata she had come to know would have ever considered ending her own life. Yet here she was saying just that. Tsunade didn't know whether she wanted to praise Hinata or pity her. The young woman had gone through so much due to circumstances beyond her control.

However, if nothing else Hinata's story reminded Tsunade of exactly how much an influence Naruto could have on a persons life without ever realizing it. He after all at once saved her from going down the wrong path.

"I'm either crazy or drunk but in either case I've made my decision. Hinata Hyuga I am ordering you to reinforce Naruto Uzumaki on his current mission until such time as you are either recalled or that his mission is concluded. Although I don't have exact information of his current whereabouts I will provide you with what information I do have.

As of early this morning he was traveling in the direction of Suna. An Anbu team on patrol near the border reported that he was traveling in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Sand. It is believed that he is on his way to meet with their Kazekage. If this is correct then you might be able to join him there. You are to tell no one of your mission and to leave immediately. Good luck." The Fifth barely finished before Hinata bowed and rushed from the office leaving Tsunade to pray for her success.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: These Ties That Bind

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

****

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

As always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

****

_Chapter 4: These Ties That Bind_

"I'm either crazy or drunk but in either case I've made my decision. Hinata Hyuga I am ordering you to reinforce Naruto Uzumaki on his current mission until such time as you are either recalled or that his mission is concluded. Although I don't have exact information of his current whereabouts I will provide you with what information I do have.

As of early this morning he was traveling in the direction of Suna. An Anbu team on patrol near the border reported that he was traveling in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Sand. It is believed that he is on his way to meet with their Kazekage. If this is correct then you might be able to join him there. You are to tell no one of your mission and to leave immediately. Good luck." The Fifth barely finished before Hinata bowed and rushed from the office leaving Tsunade to pray for her success.

Hinata wasted no time in gathering supplies and leaving in pursuit of Naruto. It would normally take three days to reach Suna from Konoha however, if Tsunade's information was correct then Naruto must have been traveling at top speed to have almost reached the border. Hinata was fully aware that given the blond's speed and stamina that Suna was only one of many directions in which he could have traveled from a given point along the border. Still the Anbu's report was her only lead as to the direction in which Naruto had traveled and she was not about to allow it to pass by.

Traveling at top speed for most of the day Hinata had nearly reached the border of Fire country when the sun began to set. Having exhausted most of her chakra reserves she wisely decided to make camp for the night.

Despite what most people thought of her, Hinata was highly efficient when it came to practical matters. Within then span of half an hour she had setup her campsite and was about to start preparing her evening meal when movement from the trees above caught her attention. Jumping to her feet and activating her byakugan she was instantly ready to defend herself from whatever enemy might be approaching.

It is the way of the ninja to wait for the most opportune moment to attack your opponent. Any hasty movement could be the signal that would bring a quick end to your life. Hinata knew this lesson well and was not about to become an example of it. Focusing her full attention on the surrounding area she quickly determined that she was only up against one opponent. However, that bit of information was of no comfort to the kunoichi as she had no ideal as to their intentions or level of ability.

Hinata's mind raced through years of training trying to come up with any scenario that might give her an advantage under the current circumstances. She could feel the approaching person drawing closer. Whoever it was their chakra was immense, seemingly never ending. It felt as though the weight of it would crush her at any moment. Her heart began to race whether for excitement or fear. If asked the Hyuga would not say which but deep down she knew..., it was fear.

The only constant in all her battles as a ninja was that she had never been alone. True, her allies had not always been by her side but they had always been close by to help her if the need arose. However, this time she was alone. There would be no reinforcements or last second daring rescues. Whatever, happened would happen. She would either win or lose, live or die. And she could not afford to die. To die here before she ever reached her objective was absolutely unacceptable to the young woman. There was to much left for her to do, to much left to say. Still, she knew she could die, but the chance that death might embrace her wouldn't stop her from trying. It wouldn't stop her from facing whatever was coming with eyes wide open facing forward. Yes, what she was feeling was fear. It was the fear of what might never be. Her opponent was before her, fate would determine the rest.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing way out here? You on some kind of mission." Naruto happily said as he stepped from behind a tree to stand before the battle ready Hyuga.

"Na... Na,,, Naruto?" Was all an overly perplexed Hinata was able to say before darkness claimed her.

"Not again!" Naruto humphed as he went to unconscious woman to make sure she was ok.

Hinata reluctantly woke from the dream she was having. She had found Naruto, or rather he had found her. She knew it had to be a dream because he was reported to be moving in the direction of Suna and there was no way she could have passed him in her pursuit. No, it had to have been a dream. But, it had seemed so real....

"So, Hinata how do you like your fish? I can grill it or I have a pan so I could fry it if you want." Naruto asked drawing the young woman from her mental ramble.

"Na...ru...to. You're here? But how? There's no way I could have passed you." Hinata rapidly asked as she watched Naruto preparing to cook his catch.

For the most part Naruto had not been especially paying much attention to the girl as he was occupied getting the things together he would need to cook with. However, the last part of Hinata's statement did peak his interest.

"Huh, how did you know I had left the village and why were you trying to catch up with me?" He asked his still somewhat bewildered companion.

"Lady Tsunade summoned all of your friends for a meeting this morning and explained why you had left. Afterwards she and I talked and she decided that you might need some backup on your mission so I was sent to reinforce you." Hinata explained conveniently leaving out the fact that she had all but begged the Hokage to come after him.

"How could she do that? I have no ideal how long this will take, it could be years. I told Grandma that I might not ever return to the village. So why the hell would she do something as insane as send someone out to join me?" Naruto heatedly told Hinata trying to make the woman understand what she had been ordered to do.

"It's alright Naruto. I understood what it would mean when I accepted the mission. Besides, my orders are to reinforce you until such time as you complete your mission or I am recalled. So you see I could be called back at anytime. However, until then if you will allow I will just support you any way I can." Hinata replied as she moved to take over the nights cooking duty.

Stepping out of her way Naruto could not help but wonder why someone he barely knew would be willing to give up so much for him. Sakura sure, maybe even Shikamaru, but Hinata he would have never considered that she might care that much about him. True he had known her from their days together at the academy but they had never been close in any sense of the word. She had always just been one of the few people in the village that had accepted him, one of the few people he could call friend.

"Listen, Hinata. Orders aside, if Tsunade explained everything to you then why did you agree to it?" He softly asked as he watched her plate the grilled fish.

Hinata never slowed in her task, continuing almost as if she had not heard his question and for a moment Naruto believed that maybe she had not. Then she stopped and turned to him and in voice that Naruto had never heard the Hyuga use before she said; "It had to be me because my life is yours."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: In the Kingdom of the Blind

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

****

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

As always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

****

"_When you have come to the edge of all that you know and you are about to drop off _

_into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things will happen: _

_You will either smash into the ground below or you will learn to fly" _

_~Unknown_

_Chapter 5: In the Kingdom of the Blind_

"Hinata, you said that Tsunade had explained everything about why I left the village. If so then why? Why did you accept this mission knowing... knowing everything." Naruto asked wanting to know why someone he barely knew would be willing to give up so much for him knowing what he was.

Hinata could hear the unsteadiness in Naruto's voice and for a moment she could have sworn that it was fear that accompanied his words. However, that was unthinkable. After all this was Naruto, the man who had faced opponents far beyond his strength without a moments hesitation. The man who everyday stood before all the naysayers and bigots of the world without ever yielding to their hate filled words. He was the person she admired, the person she looked to for strength, the person she knew in her heart would someday change the world. He was...

And then within what could only be called a moment of clarity the clouds of admiration that had for so long blocked her vision parted for just an instant allowing Hinata to finally see the real Naruto. No longer was he the ideal of perfection that had occupied her every thought. No longer was he the person who could do no wrong. Instead she could finally see the scared neglected boy that the world had beaten down time and time again. She could at last see the fragile soul that years of torment and heartache had left in its wake. Looking into his cerulean eyes the mask he wore for the world cracked and slowly fell away so that she could see the tear stained face of the man she loved begging to never be hurt again. In that moment Hinata finally knew Naruto as Tsunade and Jiraiya did, and her heart wept.

Then with new found determination to heal Naruto's broken heart flowing through her soul Hinata turned to him and in voice that he had never heard the Hyuga use before she said; "It had to be me because my life is yours."

It was the last thing he had expected her to say. Rather he expected to be told that she had drawn the short straw, lost a bet or had just been the last one to arrive at the meeting or simply that someone had to come and she had been the unfortunate one that Tsunade had chosen. Whatever the reason he had not expected to hear that she was there because her life was his.

"I don't understand, Hinata. What do you mean 'your life is mine'?" Naruto asked as he instantly locked his eyes to hers.

Hinata could feel her heart began to race. Whatever confidence she had gained was hastily trying to slip away but Hinata refused to let it leave her. Not now that she had come to so close, not now after almost losing him because of the villages bigotry. True, she hadn't meant to tell him like this, she had wanted her confession to come in a place and time of her choosing. But the die had been cast and there was no going back.

"You know my family considers me weak, too weak to be of any real value. They never pass up the opportunity tell me that I will never amount to anything and that I should just give up." Hinata begin hoping that Naruto would understand her motives before she had to give up all her secrets.

"When I was younger I believed them and I almost gave up on my dreams. I almost threw everything away because the words of others poisoned my heart with self doubt. But then one day I saw you training. I watched you fail time and time again and time and time again I watched you stand back up and try again.

I don't know if you remember that day but I asked you why you keep trying after failing so many times and you told me that 'No one succeeds the first time they try something new. If I stopped trying just because I failed then I would never get any better. Failure isn't something to be feared it's something to be overcome.'

Naruto, your words inspired me. They allowed me see what others had been preventing me from seeing for so long. That it was possible to turn weakness into strength as long as I never gave up just because I might stumble and fall. Through your words you saved my life and now my life is yours.

I took your example and I trained myself as hard as I could. I pushed myself to my limits and beyond all in the hope that someday I might become as strong as you because I wanted to prove myself to you. I wanted to become someone that you might want by your side.

I have seen your pain, Naruto. I have seen how others treat you and I have seen the burdens you've taken on yourself to try to prove yourself to those who look down on you. So I know that right now all that weight you have taken on yourself is threatening to crush you.

I asked Lady to Tsunade to allow me to come in the hope that I could take some of the weight you have been carrying off you shoulders. I know that I can't take it all. If I could I would, but maybe, if you let me I can lighten your burden. There isn't anything special about me. I'm not an exceptional medic like Sakura or a highly skilled warrior like Tenten or even a beauty like Ino. But I'm here because I believe in you and that has to count for something." Hinata told the man she had admired for most of her life.

Naruto had been captivated by Hinata's every word. He had never thought that anything he said or did could effect anyone in the way that she described. Yet here she was, the shy girl who he knew so little about but who knew the pains of his heart as though they were her own.

"I don't really know what to say. What you have said means more to me then you will ever know. But it doesn't change why I left. It doesn't change how the people of Konoha see me. My friends may see me as Naruto but the villagers only see me as..." Naruto began as he cast his eyes to the ground.

"The Nine-tails." Hinata finished causing Naruto to slightly flinch.

"So Tsunade did tell you everything." He softly replied.

"Yes, she told us the entire story. But that doesn't change how we all feel about you. You may be the demon's jailer but you are not the demon." Hinata reassured.

"Doesn't it? I'm not the demons jailer, I'm its landlord and rent comes in the form a chakra. When you think about it doesn't using its chakra make me a demon as well?" Naruto asked only to receive his answer in the form of a chakra infused slap.

"Now, you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You are Naruto Uzumaki. You are not the Nine-tails or any other kind of demon in waiting. So what if you use the demons chakra, it's just chakra. Power is not and end, it is a means and its use it determined by the user. You have never used you power for evil so you are not evil. Even if you used the Nine-tails chakra everyday for the rest of your life you still would not be evil. I did not follow the Nine-tails, I followed Naruto Uzumaki. I followed the man who has earned the respect of myself and his fellow ninja, the man who never goes back on his word, the man who has told the world that he will someday become Hokage. I followed you the man that I believe in with my entire heart so before it's too late for me to turn back tell me was I wrong to follow you?" Hinata raged towards Naruto who stood in frightened awe of the woman before him.

Grasping his wounded cheek a slow smile grew across Naruto once bitter face. "I'm sorry Hinata. I know your right." He said as his normal cheerful voice began to return.

"Good. You are the one that I'm suppose to look too for encouragement not the other way around." Hinata nervously giggled. "Oh, and Naruto, I'm sorry I slapped you, I hope you can forgive me?" She asked.

"If Sakura taught me anything its that sometimes I need a good smack to bring me to my senses so if your going to be traveling with me you might won't to keep that in mind." Naruto replied as he moved to stir the fire that was beginning to die down.

After a moment Hinata joined him as she began to serve the evening meal they had abandoned for their conversation.

"Oh, and Hinata, from now on I'll be looking to you as well." Naruto spoke as he tucked into one of his grilled fish.

Hinata nearly fainted at the thought that Naruto might be relying on her for support in the coming days. It wasn't exactly the ideal life she had dreamed of sharing with him but for now it was more then she really hoped for. And to think non of this would have happened if she had not caught up with him before...

"Wait, Naruto, you never told me how I able to catch up with you when you left the village last night?" Hinata asked.

"Didn't I, well let's see. Well you see its like this. As I was about to cross the border I ran into a family traveling towards Konoha. They're wagon had broken a wheel and they didn't have a spare so I helped them carry their things to the gates and was on my way back when I ran into you." Naruto explained.

"Are you saying that you made it all the way to the border turned around went back to village and made it all the way back here in less the twenty-four hours." Hinata stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Naruto confirmed.

"You truly are amazing Naruto." Hinata told the smiling man.

With their meal finished and everything put away the pair settled in for the night. However, sleep was not coming as easily for Naruto as it had for Hinata. For a moment he considered some late night training to try to tire himself out when he suddenly found himself looking into a pair of blood red eyes.

"So boy here we are again." The booming voice of the Nine-tails stated.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked the imprisoned beast.

"That last battle very nearly ended us and I've come to the conclusion that if I want live then I had better make sure that you do as well. That's why I would like to make you an offer. I have lived for thousands of years and over that time have learned jutsu that have been lost to time. I would be willing to teach them to you for a price." The Fox offered.

"I know your price and there is no way I'm going to break the seal and let you go." Naruto responded as he began to walk away from the demons cage.

"You misunderstand boy. It's to late for me just to be released now, our chakra is far to intertwined. Separating at this point would kill us both. What I want in exchange for my teachings is my mate." The Nine-tailed Fox told a now shocked and confused Naruto.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Of Spirits and Demons

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

****

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

****

"_The only guarantee in life is that life is never guaranteed."_

_~ Unknown_

_Chapter 6: Of Spirits and Demons_

"So boy we meet once again." The booming voice of the Nine-tails declared as Naruto stared into the it's blood red eyes.

"What do you want now fur ball?" Naruto questioned the imprisoned beast.

Anyone looking in upon the scene would have thought the blond insane to address the demon fox in such a callous manner. However, over the years the pair had developed their own strange sort of relationship and although they might never be friends they were no longer enemies.

"Our last battle very nearly ended us and I've come to the conclusion that if I want live then I had better make sure that you do as well. So I have called you here to make you an offer. I have lived for thousands of years and have learned powerful jutsu that have otherwise been lost to history. I would be willing to teach them to you for a price." The Fox offered in a voice the Naruto almost likened to being humble.

"And I suppose your price for imparting this great wisdom would be the breaking of the seal that binds us." Naruto responded as he began to walk away from the demons cage.

"Are you truly this blind to the things around you boy." The Fox groaned as it regarded Naruto. "It is far too late for either of us to simply walk away from the other. You and I will never be free of the other, our chakras are far to intertwined. Any attempt to separate them would end us both." The Nine-tails informed the attentive blond shinobi..

Naruto seemed to slip deep into thought upon hearing that he would be forever bond to the demon. However, the reality of the situation was that he never expected or looked for away to free himself from the Nine-tails. For better or worst the demon's chakra was power he could use to protect those closest to his heart. And for Naruto there was nothing more important then that.

"OK, so what is it you want in exchange for teaching me?" Naruto asked as he refocused his attention upon the Fox's crimson eyes.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know of spirits and demons?" The Fox asked.

Since the day Naruto had first stood before the great beast Kyūbi had never spoken his name. The fact that he had done so this time was not lost on Naruto and he found himself becoming somewhat more compassionate towards the demon.

"I only know what they taught us at the academy and what I've learned from the stories I've been told over the years." Naruto answered the best that he could.

"I see. So it seems that you know next to nothing." The Fox bemoaned as he watched the blond.

"Before we can move forward I need to explain what happened in the past. You need to understand the circumstances of what happened sixteen years ago and why I attacked Konoha." The Fox began as he turned away from Naruto.

"What do mean you need to explain? I already know the story, you attacked Konoha, the Fourth fought you and sealed you inside me at the cost of his own life. End of story." Naruto lividly rebuked the Fox's tale before he had begun to tell it.

"YOU ONLY KNOW WHAT THOSE WITH POWER CHOSE TO REVEAL." The Fox's powerful voice shook the sewer prison. "There is so much more that happened in the weeks that led up to the attack that was hidden away." Kyūbi continued as he calmed his anger.

Naruto said nothing as he stood up from being knocked back by the Fox's outburst. Wanting to understand the meaning behind the Kyūbi's words he chose wait and listen to everything the beast had to say.

"There are powers in this world that humans can not begin to understand. Yet in their arrogance they are foolish enough to seek dominion over that power. They will sell their souls to the devil in the hope of gaining power over their brothers. They will slaughter a hundred to rule over fifty. Humans call my kind demons and monsters they seek to take our power for themselves and when they can't they seek to destroy or seal us away.

Long ago a man named Madara Uchiha sought out my power in order to defeat his rival and force those that had turned from him to once more accept him as their leader. I don't know how long he searched but eventually our paths crossed an through the use of his accursed mangekyo sharingan he gained mastery over me." Here the fox paused as too reflect over it's owns memories of the past.

"When Madara gained control over me he also ripped away something very precious. My only consultation was that his plans at the time where crushed by his rival and Madara was forced to retreat back into the shadows. However, the bastard survived his injuries and swore revenge upon the village that had turned away from him. That was sixteen years ago." Said the demon.

"Wait, that means that you attacked Konoha because..." Naruto began.

"Because Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan, with hatred and revenge in his heart forced me to slaughter those who had done me no wrong. The Fourth stopped him that day by sacrificing himself for his village. Madara once again retreated into the shadows and I was bond to you. All that has happened was because one man wanted power.

Now you understand why everything has happened and why this conflict isn't over. Madara is still out there, waiting for his chance to finish what he started." Kyūbi finished.

"I never knew. I always just accepted what I was told by Iruka and the others." Naruto stated in disbelief.

"It is quit possible that your friends do not know the entire truth since there was only a small number of ninja present at the final battle." The Nine-tails reasoned.

"Alright, so now what? You said you needed to explain about the past and you have, So what do I need to do in order for you to teach me." Naruto asked the beast before him.

"Before I tell you my price you will first need to learn of the nature of spirits and demons." The Fox begin as he lowered his head to ground in order to look closer at his host.

"The creatures that humans call demons and spirits have walked this world far longer than you could imagine. Kami gave life to the first ones and charged them to prepare the way for those that would follow. Those that were first obeyed and taught the younger ones the ways of the world. This was done until the younger ones could stand on their own then with their task complete the first ones left this plane of existence never to return.

So it fell to those that followed the first to teach and nurture those that would follow the ways of the world until their their task was done and they too would leave this plane to rejoin those that had come before. The cycle continued until mankind arose to clam dominion over the world. We who still followed the old ways tried to pass on our knowledge but ancient man could not hear our words. He became frustrated and aggressive and in time lashed out against us. Those that the humans could reach were slaughtered, others fearing the barbarism of man departed for the higher planes. Some, however, chose to stay behind and try to honor Kami's will. Of those that remained twelve survived, and of those twelve only one remains free." Kyūbi sadly spoke.

"Wait, twelve! I thought that there were only ten tailed beast and what happened to the rest?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Yes, that is correct, of those last twelve ten came to be know as the tailed beast. The last two were able to hide themselves among the creatures of this world an remain unnoticed by human eyes. As for the others they took the form of man and passed down their knowledge and power from one generation to the next." Kyūbi replied as he watched Naruto's eyes begin to shine with understanding.

"Kekkei genkai!" The blond barely spoke.

"Yes. Kekkei genkai is the power that one of my kind passes to their children when we mate with humans. Those of my kind that joined with humanity came to be called spirits because man saw their power as something otherworldly." The Nine-tails concluded rising once more to look down upon the man before him.

"So now Naruto, I will tell you my price.

Those that took human form were not the only ones who took mates. In the years before Madara I also took a mate. It has been nearly a hundred years since I last looked into her eyes and my heart longs for her. Naruto, our kind mate for life, she is my life and I would pay any price to be with her again.

Therefore, I will teach you all that I know if you will take me to her so that we might be together again." Kyūbi asked as it bowed its head to Naruto.

"And if I agree where would I find would her?" Naruto noncommittally asked.

"My mate conceals herself in the Land of Snow. Although we are parted I can still feel her chakra calling to me. Showing me the way back home." Replied the demon.

Naruto had never consider that the creature sealed within him was anything more then a ruthless killer. He had never thought to question why the Fox had attacked Konoha or where it had come from in the first place. There had never been a reason given other then that the Fox was a demon and that's what demons do. As far as the people of Konoha were concerned that was all they needed to know.

However, now he understood. Now, the reason behind one of the darkest chapters in Konoha's history was revealed to the light of day. Naruto knew that what the Fox had said could easily be a lie. However, there was something in the demon's words that begged to be believed and for better or worse Naruto was prepared to do just that.

"Life is never as simple as black and white. There is good and evil in everything. I can't say that believe everything that you have told me but I am willing to give you chance." Naruto said as he turned from the demon and begin the trip back to the outer world.

"But, if this is a trick, you should know that you won't get a second chance because I'll end it for both of us before I allow you to hurt any of my precious people."

"I understand." Kyūbi replied as he watch Naruto fade away.

Time seemed to slow as the vanishing image of Naruto slipped from existence leaving behind on the sound of dripping water echoing through the all but vacant sewers.

"You can stop hiding. I can smell your fear." Kyūbi knowingly called out as he turned his eyes upon a darkened corner.

The Fox never allowed his gaze to weaver as he watched his newest guest move forward into the light. He almost laughed as the woman approached trying her best to push down the fear swelling inside her in order to stand boldly before him.

"So tell me girl, now that you have seen me, now that you truly fathom what he really is, will you abandon him? Will you do like so many others and turn your back on him?" Asked the Nine-tails as he completely focused himself upon her.

"I...I..." She tried to speak but could not find her voice.

Kyūbi's laugh bellowed through the sewers as he glared at the woman. "I've watched you over the years. I know that you believe yourself to be in love with him. But that was before... that was before I brought you here." The demon spoke.

"Why d...i...d y...ou...." She tried to ask before a low snarl from the Fox quited her.

"Why did I bring you here? I brought you here so that you might see. It doesn't matter that you've been told a thing exist. Until you experience it for yourself it isn't real. You have now seen that I truly exist within Naruto. He and I are now and will always be one, that can not change." Kyūbi explained.

"But why?" The woman asked losing some of her previous fear and the stutter that had accompanied it.

The Nine-tails smiled at the growing confidence within the woman before him as he once again spoke. "I do not hate him. He has sulfured a great deal in his life simply because I reside within him and that is something I have come to regret." Kyūbi said.

"Naruto deserves some happiness in his life for all that he has been made to endure. I brought you here because you deserved to know what it would truly mean if you were to give yourself to him. Loving him means that in some way you must accept me."

"But..." She began.

"You are not the first I have brought here. The one named Sakura has also stood before me. Like you I felt her love deepening for him. But faced with the knowledge that being with him would mean accepting me her heart turned cold. She will always be his friend, but he will never have her heart. I do not wish for him feel that pain again. That is why you are here Hinata Hyuga." Kyūbi finished as he once again focused his crimson eyes upon her.

"I have loved Naruto Uzumaki since before I knew what love was. I don't know when I first knew I loved him or why I feel in love with him, I only know that I love him.

You asked me if knowing you exist will cause me to abandon him. My answer is simple, no. You compare me to Sakura but you're not the first. She was one of the first to openly accept him so its easy to understand why he would try so hard to hold on to her even when she pushes him away. But your wrong if you believe he doesn't have her heart. Her love for him is as strong as mine, it's just not the same kind of love. " Hinata told the Fox as she lifted her head and meet her eyes to those of the demon.

Hinata could not read the demons expression. Whether he believed her or not was for anyone to say but she knew her own heart and that was enough for her. She would not abandon Naruto regardless of what the future would place in the road before them.

"Much will be asked of you in the future Hinata Hyuga. This will not be the last time I call you here. I only hope that your deeds will match your words because as of now you hold our future in your hands." The Kyūbi said as Hinata was awakened to the smell of breakfast and Naruto's vibrant voice bidding her to start the day.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: From a Whisper to a Scream

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

0o0o0

_Believe me, it is no time for words when the wounds are fresh and bleeding; no time for homilies when the lightning's shaft has smitten and the man lies stunned and stricken. Then let the comforter be silent; let him sustain by his presence, not by his preaching; by his sympathetic silence, not by his speech. "Afterward," when the storm is spent, he may venture to open his mouth; "afterward," when the morn has dawned, he may seek "to justify the ways of God to man;" for " afterward" the sufferer will be prepared to hear, and "afterward" the sufferer himself may be able to extract sweetness from bitterness, music from mourning, songs from sorrow, and " the peaceable fruit of righteousness " from the root of wretchedness and woe. _

_~ George C. Lorimer_

_Chapter 7: From a Whisper to a Scream_

It is said that men never do evil so completely and cheerfully as when they do it with righteous conviction; Madara Uchiha was such a man.

"Years ago I tried to protect my clan from the self-righteous bastards in Konoha. I warned them that the day would come when the Uchiha clan would be betrayed by the Leaf, but they refused to listen and cast me aside. It took years but I made them all pay for doubting me." Madara mumbled to himself as his hatred for the village before him grew.

"That bastard Sarutobi thought that by getting rid of my people he could protect his precious village from the Uchiha, but, he was wrong. So very wrong. Three more years, just three short years and I shall wipe away the stench of the Leaf from the land." The elder Uchiha boasted as he leaped from his perch and raced deeper into the forest.

0o0o0

Hinata watched as Naruto vainly struggle against the overwhelming power of the Nine-tails. A year has past since they had begun the search for Kyūbi's mate and during that time the demon had kept its' promise to Naruto. Day after day they had trained and slowly but steadily Naruto had begun to master several of the demon's lost jutsu. However, despite his improvement Naruto still had a long road to travel before the Fox would teach him more then the basics of the more powerful jutsu.

"Stay down boy, you're strong and determined but your heart is fighting a war you body can't win." Kyūbi explained as he stalked around his wounded pray.

"Y...o...u th..ink that a few lit...le c..uts and brui...ses are go...ing to keep me d..own." Naruto forced himself to reply before he passed out and faded from the mind scape.

"Humph, when will he ever learn?" Kyūbi chuckled as the great beast turned to look upon the approaching young woman.

The routine had begun almost immediately. Each night Kyūbi trained Naruto in one jutsu or another while also and working on methods of enhancing Naruto's own chakra reserves. They would continue until Naruto was unable to continue and was forced to returned to the outside world. Then the demon would engage Hinata in either conversation about what ever subject happened to strike its' interest or in their own training sessions.

"Why have you never told Naruto that I speak with you?" The Fox asked as Hinata came to stand before it.

It was true that Hinata had never told Naruto of her meetings with the Fox. She knew that she should have told him after the first time she had been brought before the demon. Hinata often considered way she had never told him, after all she had done noting wrong, it was no fault of her own that she had initially trespassed in Naruto's mind.

She reasoned that it was the Fox that was guilty and she had nothing to fear from the truth. However, Hinata knew that the truth is always subjective and her personal truth was that not long after her first encounter with the demon she had begun to look forward to their nightly conversations. In Kyūbi she had found a confidant with whom she could share her thoughts and feeling about the man she had long admired. For better or worst the Nine-tails never pushed or judged her, it only listened and at times shared its' own thoughts concerning its' host.

"I'm not really sure. I suppose that in a way I'm afraid that he might considered it as a transgression into his private domain. But I guess that I do not want to harm the relationships that have developed over the past year." Hinata honestly answered.

"Humph. Your words cannot mask what your heart refuses to conceal." Kyūbi stated causing Hinata to slightly tremble at the prospect of being so easily read.

"But enough talk of such things. Tonight we will focus on increasing you chakra reserves and overall chakra capacity." The demon informed, breaking the young woman from thought just in time for her to avoid being crushed by its' left paw.

0o0o0

Tsunade stood reading and re-reading the report she had just received. To those in the room the last Sannin looked as though she wanted little more then to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and never come out.

"Are you sure about this information?" Tsunade asked the Anbu captain.

"Yes, my Lady. I personally verified the information." Replied the young woman behind the dove mask.

"And your positive that it was Madara Uchiha and not just someone who resembled him." The Fifth asked hoping that some part of the report was a mistake.

"There is was no mistake my Lady. The man identified was confirmed to be Madara Uchiha." Dove replied.

"Very well, you and your team go and rest yourselves. However, I will have need of you in the near future. Until then, you are dismissed." Tsunade said paying no attention to the bowing Anbu and their silent departure.

"So the rumors were true. Somehow that old bastard not only survive the battle with Grandfather but has managed to stay alive for all these years.." Tsunade spoke to herself as she began to consider her immediate options.

The night passed without much rest for the Fifth Hokage. Pouring over all the information that the Leaf had gathered on Madara Uchiha during and after his time in the village lead to the painful realization that no one in the village had a chance to beating him. If the village was to survive than there was only one option left to her.

"I only hope that I've given them enough time.." Tsunade said as she began preparing several scrolls.

"Miyoko!" The Hokage called to her assistant and waiting only a moment before a young woman quickly pop her head threw the office doors.

"Yes my Lady. How may I assist you" Miyoko responded.

"I need teams 11, 15, 17, and 21 in my office in the next ten minuets. No exceptions, now go!" Tsunade bellowed causing the woman before her to hurry from the office and dispatch messengers to assemble the requested teams.

Ten minuets later Tsunade sat before the assembled ninja considering if she was right in using genin for the mission at hand. Pushing the thought aside, Tsunade knew that under the circumstance they were the only choice she had. After all they were genin and for the moment they were expendable.

"Alright, listen up! The following mission is A-ranked. Each team will take a scroll and head in opposite directions. The packets I have given you includes information on your target along with their last know location. However, this information is a year out of date. Your orders are to locate the target and deliver the scroll. This mission has a time duration of one year. You are to report your locations as often as possible however, if you have not complete your mission in one year you are to return to village. We will try to provided you with any updated information we receive but don't count on the accuracy of that information. Are there any questions." Tsunade briefed the assembled ninja before she turned to look out into the village.

"Hmm, Tsunade-sama, may I ask who is our target?" A member of team 17 asked.

Tsunade slowly turned back to regard the boy before a small smile graced her lips and she said. "Your target is..."

0o0o0

Gasping in order to catch her breath Hinata knelt before Kyūbi.

"You're a bastard." Hinata struggled too speak to the being before her.

"If you have the breath enough too hurl insults then you must be ready to continue." The Nine-tails responded as two fifty pound leg weights wrapped themselves around the young womans' legs.

"Only I think this time we will increase the difficulty a bit." The Fox continued as it intently watched Hinata.

Hinata allowed her head to drop slightly before she looked once more to the demon.

"Why?" She softly asked.

"Hmm, what was that? Speak up, stop acting as though you'll die the moment someone hears you." Kyūbi roared back at the kunoichi's meekness.

"Why?" She asked again, fighting back the uncommon feeling that always followed when she was forced to make herself to be heard.

"I appreciate everything you are doing for me. In the time you have been working with me I know I have improved greatly. But, I still wish to know why you are taking the time to do so? Why are you trying to make me stronger? What is it you want for from me? Hinata asked staring into the demon's crimson eyes.

They were questions she had wanted to ask since the Nine-tails had first dragged her into its' world. In the beginning she had her own suspicions but had always kept them to herself because of what it might mean if she was proven to be correct. But now considering both her and Naruto's training she had to have an answer.

"I will not lie to you. I had hoped that if I could make you stronger that you might serve as my mates host but I see know that that can not be."

"Because I'm too weak?" Hinata asked casting her face to the ground.

"No, strength has nothing to do with it. Your strength already surpasses many of the so-called elite of the Konoha. The simple fact is after so many years apart my mate and I wish to be together. If you were to become host nothing would change. My mate and I would still be apart." Kyūbi honestly answered.

"I don't understand..." Hinata began before she fully realized what Kyūbi was trying to tell her..

"You are not the boys mate. In order for my mate and I too truly be together again than our host must also be mates." The Nine-tails said doing its utmost to spare Hinata's feelings.

"Oh, I see. You're right of course. It would be cruel to force Naruto to be with someone he doesn't love." Hinata sadly said as she turned and ran from the Fox only to find herself back in her own tent crying and alone.

Kyūbi watched the young woman vanish from sight as he heavily sighed at the girls antics. "How humanity ever survived to become this worlds dominant species I will never know." The demon said before returning to the familiar confines of its' sewer cell.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions and Lamentations

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in.

I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

I don't know all of the different Lands contain within the Naruto universe so don't come down to hard on me if I get one wrong.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

0o0o0

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. _

_Delicious ambiguity. _

_~ Gilda Radner_

_Chapter 8: Confessions and Lamentations_

Madara Uchiha sat alone seemingly enjoying a fresh cup of tea. The elderly man could easily be mistaken for a kind grandfather or wise old uncle. However, to those that served him the Uchiha was a man not to be crossed or failed. Looking upon his master with his one remaining eye, Riku Asagi understood this all too well.

"What do you have to report Riku?" Madara Uchiha asked as he sipped from a steaming cup of tea.

"My Lord, we have received conformation of the addition of fifty men to our forces. They are currently making their way here from the Land of Rice and will arrive within the week." Riku responded.

"And with their addition what are our numbers?" The Uchiha asked seemingly more interested in his cup then the information he was being provided.

"With them we will amount to seven hundred ninja. However, this will not be the final number as our agents are still in the process of recruiting men to our cause." Riku reported.

"Hmm, very good. Everything is proceeding steadily. Now, what news do you have of the teams _Konohagakure dispatched?" The elder Uchiha asked turning his attention onto the man before him._

_ "Three of the teams we sent after them have reported that no contact has been made with the target. However, the last report we received from the fourth team was three weeks ago. It stated that they were about to enter the Land of Snow." Riku replied._

_ "Very well Riku, you are dismissed." Madara said returning his attention once more to his cup as Riku presence vanished from the room._

_0o0o0_

_ Team 17 traveled briskly through the snow capped trees of Kichura Province hoping that the information they had received in the last town they visited was accurate and that their mission was close to its' end._

_ "How much do you want to bet that this will turn out to be another dead end?" Kento Fujika asked to no one in particularly._

_ "Come on Kento. Do you really think that this one will be any different from any of the other leads we've had since starting this mission? Hell, I'm beginning to think that this Hyuga chick is dead and buried somewhere." _Rokurou Gin tiredly responded to his team mate.

_ "Quite back there! Are you bastards trying to give away our position." Emi Otomoshi sternly ordered her team._

_ "Hanabi, take a look around and see if those fools invited any unwanted attention." Emi instructed the one member of the genin team that seemed to understand the concept of stealth. _

_ "Yes, Sensei." Hanabi Hyuga responded as she activated her blood trait and checked the area._

_ "I could not see anything out of the unusual Emi Sensei."_

_ "Alright then. It's getting late so we'll be making camp up ahead. Rokurou you have first watch." The elder woman instructed her team as they reached the appointed campsite for the night._

_ "Yes Sensei." The trio responded knowing it would be fruitless to argue with their teacher about her orders._

_ Emi Otomoshi watched over her team like a mother hen protecting her chicks. They had each come to her as under disciplined individuals with dreams of greatness and she had molded them into a cohesive team. Of course they still had personality clashes from time to time but that was expected of people who worked so closely together. Still despite the occasional breakdown in civilities they were a team that was well suited for one another. More importantly they were people who she regarded as family and at the moment a member of her family was obviously hurting._

_ "You know Hanabi... about what Rokurou said. There's no evidence that your sister is..." Emi began as she set down beside her student only to meet with cold anger filled eyes._

_ "It would better for her if she was dead." Hanabi coldly spoke as she returned her gaze to the slowly dying fire. _

_ "You don't really mean that." Emi told the younger woman clearly taken aback by her outburst._

_ "You don't understand the ways of the Hyuga Sensei." Hanabi replied somewhat quieter then Emi had ever known her to be._

_ "Granted, I wasn't raised as a Hyuga so I really don't understand your family dynamics but even so I can never imagine a situation when a persons death would be a good thing. But if you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen." Emi offered._

_ Hanabi never turned from the dancing flames of the campfire as she considered whether or not to openly share her feelings with the elder woman. As a Hyuga she was taught that the concerns of the clan were never to be shared with outsiders however as a member of ninja team keeping secrets was never a wise choice._

_ "I love my sister. She is the closest thing to a mother that I will ever know and there is nothing I would not do for her. However, my personal feelings are inconsequential in the eyes of the clan." Hanabi began._

_ "Just because your clan feels a certain way doesn't mean that your feelings for your sister are wrong." Emi reasoned._

_ "I realize that Sensei. But there's more to it then just feelings, there's Hyuga law and tradition. You see, by our law Hinata has disgraced the clan in two ways. First she has been judged by the clan elders to be unworthy of assuming her birthright has clan heir. This means that by tradition she was to be excluded from the main house of the family and relegated to the branch house. However, before that could happen she abandoned the clan to follow the demon. One of these offenses might have been overlooked, but both are unforgivable in the eyes of the Hyuga." Hanabi explained as the emotions she tried so hard to repressed forced their way to the surface._

_ "So, they take away her title and place in the branch house. She would still be alive Hanabi." Emi offered not fully understanding why Hanabi was upset._

_ "You don't understand. That is what would have happened if she was only stripped of her title and rank. But abandoning the clan significantly changes things. Regardless of anything else Hinata possess the byakugan and that is something the clan can not afford to lose. Therefore as punishment Hinata will be forced to become a concubine of the clan. She will be given to those male clan members who the elders feel would offer the best chance of producing an offspring who possess the __ byakugan. In truth however, she will be forced to service whatever Hyuga male desired her. She will become a whore to the clan for the rest of her life." Hanabi said no longer able to hold back the sadness she felt for her sister._

_ Emi found herself weeping and speechless over what she had just been told. She knew that different clans held different traditions and laws that governed them internally. However, she would have never guessed that any clan could be so despicable as too uphold a tradition as vile as the one Hanabi described._

_ "Are...are you sure that they would really subject her too..."Emi fought to ask the sobbing woman in her arms._

_ "The only other punishment available is death and they will not voluntarily sacrifice a female with the byakugan who is able to bare children. If Hinata is alive then I hope we never find her." Hanabi responded._

_ "So do I." Emi said as she continued to comfort Hanabi._

_0o0o0_

_ Naruto stared into the seemingly endless blackness of Kyūbi's lair. It had been six months since he and Hinata had entered the Land of Snow in search of the demon's mate. In that time they had found no trace that the spirit and Naruto was beginning to wonder if their quest was some elaborate farce created by the Nine-tails. _

_ "Show yourself fur ball, we need to talk." Naruto angrily yelled as he stood before the demon's cage._

_ From within the pitch black prison a pair of blood red eyes slowly opened to focus upon the blond ninja._

_ "Yeah that's right I'm talking to you." Naruto taunted only to defensively leap back as mammoth clawed paw slammed against the cage._

_ "What do you want boy? I haven't summoned you here." An obviously annoyed demon quipped as it fully appeared before its' human vessel. _

_ "What do I want? For starters you can tell me where this mate of yours is suppose to be. We have been looking all over Snow and we haven't found anything that leads me to believe that your mate is or ever was here." Naruto rapidly replied as he stood face to snout with the Nine-Tails._

_ Watching Naruto rant Kyūbi was suddenly struck with a fit of laughter that echoed through the sewers of Naruto's mind. _

_ "Hey bastard, what the hells so funny?" The blond heatedly questioned as Kyūbi's laughter slowly faded._

_ "You are what's so funny. What difference is it too you where my mate conceals itself. I have upheld my part of our bargain, have I not?" Kyūbi gruffly replied._

_ "It doesn't matter to me but if you haven't noticed it isn't just you and me out here." Naruto bluntly spoke._

_ "Hmm, of course I've noticed the winch, what male would not. She practically begs to be..." The demon lustfully began._

_ "Don't even think about finishing that thought. You do anything to harm Hinata and I promise I'll make you regret the day you ever laid eyes on her." Naruto passionately silenced the King of Demons. _

_ Looking down upon his host Kyūbi could not help but bare his fangs in what at best could be called a smile._

_ "Why do you care what I think of the girl? You have no claim upon her. She is free to chose whom she wishes and if she were to chose to become my consort what business would it be of yours?" __The Nine-tails reasoned with the blond. _

_ "Well...well..." Naruto faltered unable to argue with the demon's words._

_ It was true after all. Hinata might have followed him out of some since of loyalty but that was as far as things went between them. He had no claims upon her and no right to tell her who she could or could not be with. She was his friend, one of his precious few, but even that was a stretch in the strictest since. _

_ Truthfully, Naruto had to consider whether or not he had ever truly been a friend to Hinata. After all, outside of missions they never spent time together unlike any of his other friends from the rookie nine. He could not say that he really knew that much about her whereas she seemed to know his entire life story. Even the revelation that he was the vessel the of the Nine-tails had come as no real surprise to the kunoichi._

_ No, when forced to truly think about Hinata Hyuga was mystery wrapped in a question and locked in a transparent box. There for the world to see but hidden behind a wall of glass._

_ "You're right. I don't have the right to say who Hinata can and can't be with but that doesn't mean that I have to set back and listen to you disrespect her." Naruto finally answered the demons taunt._

_ "Very well boy I will do nothing to the girl. But considering the girl I tell you this in honor of the bond we a forged and because she will not. The day we struck our deal she was there. She saw it all and when you returned to the waking world I spoke with her. Between she and I a bargain was struck and like you she became my student learning all I chose to teach. Like you she seeks strength to protect. Like you she has proven worthy of my respect." Kyūbi told a stunned Naruto._

_ "You've have been training Hinata? But why didn't she tell me, for that matter why have you waited until know to say anything?" Naruto excitedly asked._

_ "It was for her to tell you. I kept her trust as I have kept yours, but now things have changed. I can no longer reach the girl. She has shut herself off to me. You must confront her. However, I would caution you to listen to everything she has to say." The Nine-tails explained._

_ "I don't understand? Is something wrong with Hinata?" Naruto nervously replied._

_ "I know you don't understand but maybe this will help." Kyūbi said as flooded Naruto's mind with memories of his life in the village in the hope of forcing the young man to face the reality of why Hinata had given up everything to follow him._

_ Naruto sadly stared at the caged beast as the flood of memories began to slow._

_ "I guess that proves that just because you're in my mind you don't know anything about me, Kyūbi." Naruto whispered as the last memories finally ceased and he allowed the demon to look into the most guarded part of his mind before slowly fading back to the waking world._

_ Left alone in his cage the King of Demons bellowed as he allowed a single tear to fall before he lay upon the ground and covered his head in shame and regret._

_0o0o0_

_ "Damn it." Emi swore as she cautiously examined a long abandoned campfire. _

_ "If the target was here then they left a long time ago." The Jounin stated to herself rather then her team._

_ "What do we do now Sensei?" Rokurou asked somewhat annoyed._

_ Emi understood the situation better then anyone. Their mission directives were clear locate the target and deliver the scroll within one year, failing that return to the village for further instructions. Seven months had past since they left the village with their only progress being marked with repeated failure. She knew her team of genins were tired. Hell, she was tired but that fact matter little in grand scheme of things._

_ "We do what we always do Rokurou. We press on." Emi said as she leapt into a nearby tree with her team following close behind._

_0o0o0_

_ "Dove, have you confirmed this?" Tsunade cautiously asked the Anbu captain before her._

_ "Yes, Hokage-sama. The information is correct as of two day ago Madara Uchiha had at his command eight-hundred thirty-five men. At that number if he should chose to attack us directly our forces would be overwhelmed within a matter of moments." The young woman analyzed._

_ "Very well. Dove you are to deploy immediately to Suna and deliver this information along with this scroll directly to the Kazekage. You are to give it to him and him alone. Do you understand?" Tsunade ordered as she prepared the scroll for Gaara._

_ "I understand, My Lady." Dove simply replied as she received the scroll from Tsunade and vanished from the room._

_0o0o0_

_ Naruto quietly watched as Hinata flawlessly moved through one series of taijutsu stances into another. It had been a week since his last encounter with Kyūbi. In that time the demon had been strangely docile. Perhaps as a form of apology, perhaps as something more. Naruto didn't really care one way or the other because at the moment he was faced with the more immediate question of how to approach Hinata._

_ Watching the Hyuga heiress train the last thing that Naruto wanted was to cause her more pain then he already had. However, regardless of how the next few moments played out he knew that there was no way to avoid that inevitable outcome. No matter how much he tried every argument he made ended with the same conclusions. Hinata had loved him for years and for years he had ignored her feelings and those of his own heart. Yes, he had good reasons for his actions but as good as they were he still could not rightly justify the pain he had caused her. _

_ In the past he would have just come out and said what needed to be said and hoped for the best but now things were different. Hinata had given up everything for him. She had followed him with no expectations, no second hand motives, and no agenda. She had come with only the hope that in some way she might be able to help him, to help the man that she loved. And true to her word, from the very first day she had never wavered from her purpose, she had been there by his side struggling to help __carry the burdens that he forced upon himself. _

_ Still Naruto knew he had too set things to right between them. He had to tell Hinata the truth and allow events to take there course._

_ Hinata knew he was watching her and in someway it comforted her. In the time they had spent __together Naruto mostly left her to herself. Of course they spent time talking, training, or sharing a meal but those were thing that any team did while out in the field. No, for Naruto simply too watch her was something out of the ordinary, something special, something for her to cherish. _

_ "Hinata that was perfect." Naruto began as he watched the kunoichi's face light up at the compliment. "Do you think we could talk for a minuet. There's something I really need to discuss with you." He continued as he moved by her side._

_ "Ah, thank you Naruto. What is it you want to talk about?" Hinata replied happily as she took a moment to catch her breath._

_ "I'm not really good at things like this so I'll just come out with it. I know everything." Naruto stated as he took a seat and motioned for the stun woman beside him to do likewise. _

_ "Ah, wh...at do y...ou mean Na...ru...to?" Hinata asked as she sank to the ground and her mind raced with the possibilities of what Naruto might know._

_ Naruto could not help but smile a little over Hinata's nervousness._

_ "It's alright Hinata. Kyūbi filled me in on some things." Naruto said as Hinata seemed to calm down a little before covering her face._

_ "I'm sorry Naruto, I never meant to intrude, but the Nine-tails offered to help me become stronger and I wanted to be able to better help you and I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would hate me and..." Hinata rambled on never noticing the broad smile that Naruto wore._

_ "It's alright Hinata. You didn't do anything wrong. Where Kyūbi resides in my mind is his realm alone." Naruto explained once again easing the girls apprehension. _

_ "I still should have told you what was happening." The Hyuga stated as she forced herself to calm down._

_ "Maybe, but that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about. Kyūbi thought it was time that certain truths came to light and took it upon himself to reveal them, however, it wasn't necessary. You see, I have known for sometime about your feelings towards me and I think its time you knew why I have never acknowledged them." Naruto explained as he watched Hinata's reaction carefully for any signs of what the kunoichi might be feeling._

_ Hinata had listened to every word he said and every word had been like a dagger to her heart. _

_ "You knew and you never..." Hinata spoke barely above a whisper._

_ Naruto hated to see Hinata in pain, especially with him being the cause of it. However, what was done was done and there was little choice but to continue forward. _

_ "Please Hinata don't shut me out, not yet. There is still so much more I need to tell you." He begged to young woman beside him._

_ For a few moments Hinata seemed to be lost in some far away land but even in her current state the sound of Naruto's voice guided her back like a brilliant beacon in the dead of night._

_ "What else is there to say. It's alright, really. You were trying to be kind and not get my hopes up. I understand and appreciate that. After all that's the kind of person you are, always putting others before yourself." Hinata reasoned as she desperately fought not to run._

_ "You're wrong Hinata! It's true I knew how you felt and I ignored you but not for the reason you think." Naruto began as he moved so that Hinata would have to look at him directly._

_ "Then why? If you felt differently... I mean if you..." She struggled to ask without any since of hope reflected in her small voice._

_ Naruto paused trying to find the best way to explain._

_ "You think you know me Hinata, but you don't. You think that because you're family never acknowledged you that you can somehow relate your life to mine; but you can't. Regardless of how horrible your family might be, you still have a family. No matter how people see you they still see you. Whereas, I have never had a family. When people look at me they don't see Naruto Uzumaki they see the Nine-tails. _

_ You were raised in a mansion with plenty of food to eat, clean water, and warm bed to sleep in. I was kicked out the orphanage when I was five and told never to come back. I lived on the streets and filled my stomach with the straps that others left behind. My bed was the bushes, my bath was the sewers. I survived only because a few kind souls made sure that I didn't fall so far into hell that I couldn't be pulled back out. _

_ The Third, Iruka, old man Teuchi and Ayame saved me. Despite all they had lost to the Fox they still did what they could to help me. But, the thing is, nothing comes without a price._

_ The Third lost the respect of many because he used his power to protect me. Iruka was ostracized by most of his friends and his remaining family because he cared for me. Teuchi and Ayame nearly lost their family business because they would feed me. They all tried hide the troubles that came their way because of me but I knew. They each sacrificed so much for me and those are debts I can never repay._

_ Do you understand what I'm trying to say Hinata? Being the vessel of the Nine-tails doesn't just mean that I have to suffer, it means that anyone that gets too close to me will suffer as well." Naruto told his story never allowing Hinata's eyes to leave his._

_ "If that's true then what about Sakura?" Hinata cautiously asked as she stepped closer to Naruto._

_ "Whatever else I may be I'm still for the most part human. At first what I felt for her was simple attraction, then it was infatuation and slowly it grew into love. But as I matured so did my feelings for her until where I can now recognize them for what they are. I love Sakura. She's the sister I never had, the person that I can go to guide me in the right direction when I get lost along the way." He explained hoping to satisfy her question._

_ "I think I understand." Hinata simply remarked as she brought her hand to rest upon his __whiskered cheek. _

_ The gentleness of Hinata's touch brought a euphoric wave of contentment crashing down over Naruto. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at peace. Naruto's moment of peace was, however, sort lived as he felt Hinata pull away from him._

_ "So you decided not to allow me too chose for myself? Do you think so little of me Naruto? Do you think that I don't know my own mind and heart?" Hinata questioned, her voice just above a whisper._

_ "You bastard, how dare you? How dare you think for a one moment that I would care about what others thought. The Kyūbi doesn't matter to me, what people might say doesn't matter to me. None of that matters to me because like it or not my heart belongs to you Naruto Uzumaki and that is not going to change." Hinata passionately spoke as her voice steadily rose and she allowed her heartfelt tears to fall._

_ Naruto cursed himself as he watched the weeping kunoichi. He had wasted so much time over the years trying to protect someone who never needed protecting. In retrospect what was to come next had been fated from the moment azure eyes first fell upon lavender._

_ Pulling Hinata into his arms and drawing her as close to himself as he could. Naruto fully allowed his feeling for the woman before him to be realized. His need to be near her was unmistakable, his desire to protect her unquestionable, his love for her undeniable._

_ "I have been a fool about so many things. I have fought and fought without realizing that I was fighting pointless battle. I wasted so much time worrying about what others might think or say. I'm sorry for so many things that I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me. I should have told you this years ago, but I'm telling you now and hoping it's not too late._

_ I love you Hinata Hyuga and if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life proving it, believe it." Naruto solemnly spoke to the women in his arms._

_ Hinata couldn't find the words to reply. Her dreams had finally come true, Naruto loved her and wanted her by his side. That was all she needed to know._

_ In recorded history there have been five exceptional kisses and the precise rating of them has always been a difficult thing to determine and often resulted in great controversy. However, had anyone been watching they could have testified that the kiss shared between Naruto and Hinata easily put all the rest too shame._

_0o0o0_

_ "My Lord Madara, all you our forces have been assembled. We await only you order to begin the attack." Riku Asagi humbly reported to his master as he knelt before the elder Uchiha._

_ "Very, good Riku. However, I have decided to give Konohagakure a short reprieve. Chose a messenger and have him deliver this to the Hokage." Madara said as he handed the younger man a sealed scroll._

_ "Yes my lord. But, might I ask, why have you chosen to hold off your judgment of Konoha?" Riku replied._

_ "I want them at there best. When that accursed village falls I want there to be no doubt that it was because of my power. Therefore, I will give them a little more time to find to gather their weapons __and make peace with their gods. Tomorrow is the Kyūbi festival. Two months from tomorrow we will attack and burn Konohagakure to the ground." Madara Uchiha confidently boasted to kneeling man __before him. _

_0o0o0_

_ Kyūbi smirked as he watched events unfold through Naruto's eyes. _

_ "Yukiko my love, It's seems that the boy has finally accepted his mate. I believe that the time has come for you to reveal yourself to them." Kyūbi called out with its' mind._

_ "I know, dear one, I have been watching but do you believe that the girl will accept me. The bonding is high price to ask of any human." Yukiko replied._

_ "I can not say with certainty but from what I have learned of the girl I believe that she will accept you if for no greater reason then to remain with the boy." The Nine-tails returned._

_ "But does that make it right?"_

_ "My love, what other choice is there? We have been apart for so many years. Do we not deserve happiness." The Fox reasoned._

_ "However, in any event it will ultimately be left to the girl to decided. The boy was forced to carry me the girl will have the choice."_

_ "What choice does one really have when love is involved." Yukiko responded as she moved from her hiding place and cautiously approached Naruto and Hinata._

_To Be Continued._


	9. Chapter 9: Acts of Atonement

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

Thanks for all the great feedback so far. You guys are the best.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

0o0o0

"_Dreams are the things we cling to, we hold onto them for dear life hoping with all our being that we will not watch them shatter around us into the dust of a trillion stars. We never imagine that they will come true, but we relish the hope that they provide, and yet when the impossible becomes a reality… we are stunned. And then the dream becomes a building block, stronger than diamonds." _

_~ Jerry Grant Blakeney _

_Chapter 9: Acts of Atonement _

Yukiko had been watching Naruto and Hinata from the moment they entered the Land of Snow. Over the months she had learned much about the pair from what her own observation had gained her and from the stories told by her sealed mate. But that knowledge alone was not enough for the ancient spirit.

Of course it was obvious to Yukiko that Hinata and Naruto truly loved each other. They had both already sacrificed a great deal for the other. But, despite how great their love might be or how much they might be willing to give up for the other it was nothing in comparison to what it meant to be truly mated to another.

"Kyūbi, my love, I'm not sure. Yourself and the boy are forever linked, that cannot be undone. However, the girl..." Yukiko called out to her mate's mind.

"It is your right to test the girl if you feel it necessary. However, you must know that she is our only option. She and Naruto have accepted the others heart and will not willingly part, nor should they be asked too." Responded the Nine-tails.

For a time Yukiko reflected on what should be done. Unless Hinata agreed to become her host and true mate to Naruto then she and Kyūbi would never truly be able to be together again. And after so long a time apart Yukiko wished for little more then to be by the side of her beloved Kyūbi once again. Accepting this truth the spirit could do little more then move forward and hope that her doubts about Hinata were misplaced.

"If we are ever to be together again, my love, I have no choice." Yukiko softly stated.

"I understand. Have you decided how you will test her?" The Nine-tails asked smoothly.

"I will attempt to take from her that which she holds most dear." Replied Yukiko as she left her hiding place and slowly approached Naruto and Hinata.

"The boy must not interfere, my love."

"As you desire. However, I caution you. Despite the kinship I have forged with Naruto if he feels that Hinata is truly in danger then not even I will be able to hold him at bay." Kyūbi replied as he sifted his plain of existence to the snowy grounds where he had often trained with Naruto.

"I promise that no lasting harm will befall the girl." Yukiko responded as she began to slowly release her chakra.

0o0o0

It had all seemed surreal. But it was all true. Naruto loved her, he loved her Hinata Hyuga, not Sakura or Ino or any of the others from the village. He loved her. He had spoken the words to her and now he was holding her in his arms whispering those simple words that she had wanted to hear for longer then she could remember.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

"Please, say it again." She whispered as she tried to draw closer to Naruto.

"I love you." He softly replied happily fulfilling the tender request.

"Thank you." Hinata softly returned as she brought her lips to his only too feel his body fall limp and slip from her arms to the earth below.

0o0o0

Tsunade sat alone in her office looking out into the village after returning from performing her role in the opening of the Kyūbi festival. As Hokage it fell to her each year to tell the story of the Kyūbi attack and how the brave ninja of Konoha had given their lives to protect the village and its' people.

Year after year the speech was the same. The words never changed, nor did the hate filled curses of the villagers as they damned the Nine-tails and glorified the fallen. Yet, despite her own feeling Tsunade played her part and wore her false smile until she could safely slip away and return to the solitude of her office. There she could drop the mask she wore for the people and reveal the disgust she held for the festival and those that celebrated it. Still she knew she could not entirely hold the peoples' attitudes at fault. They, of course, knew nothing of the truth behind the attack nor of the true ramifications of the actions taken by the Fourth. They only knew the partial truth that they had been allowed to know.

But there was nothing she could do about the past. She could only look to the future and the day that she could set past wrongs to right. Unfortunately that day was not today.

"Report Raccoon." Tsunade spoke never turning to face the silent individual standing motionless on the opposite side of her desk.

"My Lady, forgive the interruption, a messenger has a arrived with a message from Madara Uchiha." The Raccoon masked Anbu spoke as he placed the messenger pouch upon Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade's face reveled nothing after she had finished reading the scroll that had been placed before her. She simply placed it to the side and quickly wrote out a response and handed to the man before her.

"Give this to the messenger and allow him to leave. Then I want you to spread the word that there will be a ninja council meeting tomorrow at 06:30 in the council chambers. Everyone who can attend should attend. And Raccoon, when I say everyone I mean everyone from Anbu to Root and every rank in between." Tsunade spoke as she turned away from the masked man to once again look out into the celebrating village.

"It shall be done Hokage-sama." Raccoon replied and bowed as he prepared to leave the elder woman alone in her solitude.

0o0o0

Naruto normally cheerful expression was marred with a mixture of confusion and anger as he stood before the Nine-tails. A moment ago he was about to share his first true kiss with Hinata only to be rudely pulled into Kyūbi's mindscape.

"What the hell!" Naruto demanded of the King of Demons.

"Why now of all times have you chosen to bring me here?"

"I apologize Naruto but it was necessary. Your mates' trial is about to begin." Kyūbi began as he directed Naruto's attention towards a large window that had suddenly appeared.

"What! I warned you Fox, if you do anything..." An enraged Naruto screamed as he rushed to stand inches from the demon's snout.

"No significant harm will befall the girl. However, we must know if she is strong enough for what will be asked of her." Kyūbi explained as he turned his attention towards the mental window.

"Prove herself to who? Strong enough for what? What the hell are you planning and whats so special about this..." Naruto rapidly questioned as he followed the Fox's example and turned his attention to the window.

"What is this?" He asked as he struggled to understand the manifestation before him.

"This is how I know of the outside world. I can use our chakra to see the world as it exist around you." Kyūbi explained.

"So you have been watching me all this time?"

"No, not entirely." Answered the Fox.

Naruto pondered the demon's response but chose not to inquire further as to what Kyūbi had and had not seen. Instead he returned his attention to the window and to Hinata as she examined his body.

"You could have given some kind of warning. Hinata's out there thinking that I must be dying or something." Naruto offered.

"There wasn't time. Her trial is about to begin." Kyūbi responded.

"You still haven't explained about that. Who exactly is she suppose to be..." Naruto began but was quieted by the appearance of a large snow fox slowly making its' way towards Hinata drew his attention.

"Yukiko..." Naruto barely whispered as his mind shifted through his and Kyūbi's shared memories and understanding filled his cerulean eyes.

Looking upon his host, Kyūbi could see the young man's mind begin to connect the fragments of conversations and events that had been leading up to this moment. The hatred of the villagers, his departure from the Leaf, Hinata's willingness to join him on his journey, the Land of Snow, their training, and finally the appearance of Yukiko. Everything had been laid out before him in complex tapestry of circumstances that alone meant little but to together reveled an undeniable truth.

"You did this, from the very beginning you planned it all." Naruto unbelievingly said.

It wasn't an accusation but rather a statement of fact. Whatever else the demon might be he was first and foremost patient. He had wanted to atone for the pain he had caused and this is where that desire had led.

"Watch boy, let's see if your mates' words matches her heart." Kyūbi spoke as he continued to watch events unfold in the waking world.

0o0o0

"Please kill me" rang out through the central building of Madara Uchiha's camp as Riku Asagi made knelt before his master.

"What have you to report?" Madara coldly demanded.

"The messenger dispatched to Konoha has returned with their Hokage's response." The kneeling man quickly responded.

"And what was her response?"

Unrolling the scroll Riku quickly read over its' content.

"My Lord, her response was _The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth._" Riku answered.

For a moment the only sounds that could be heard were the continued pleas for death from somewhere in the building until the elder Uchiha's laughter filled the room.

0o0o0

Hinata chuckled as she calmed herself after examining Naruto.

"Damn Fox." She cursed to herself.

"He couldn't find a better time to call Naruto? He just had to do it when we were so close to..."

Hinata did not get the chance to finish her thought as she felt the sudden appearance of an unfamiliar chakra signature. Quickly moving into a defensive stance she scanned the area only to find herself being intently studied by a massive white fox.

"You scared me." Hinata gently spoke to the fox as she begin to slightly relax her position,

"You have need to be afraid girl. If I had wished it I could have easily claimed your life." The fox replied.

Being familiar with summons who possessed the ability too speak was the only thing that kept Hinata from being overwhelmed by the creatures remarks as she once again returned to a more formidable defensive stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata questioned the animal before her.

"Who I am and what I want is none of you concern girl. I have no business with you. Step aside and you may yet live beyond this day." Yukiko stated as she begin to move towards Naruto's unconscious form.

"Stay where you are!" Hinata cautioned seeing the fox's intention and quickly placing herself between the two.

"I will not allow you to came any closer."

"Out of my way girl. The being that lies there is mine by right. You have no claim to him." Yukiko spoke angrily as she begin to flare her chakra.

"He is precious to me and as long as I am able I will not allow you or any other to harm him." Hinata returned answering the spirits challenge as she activated her byakugan.

Upon hearing Hinata's response Yukiko fiercely growl and slid into crouching attack stance. If nothing else the girl had courage. However, courage would not be enough to prove Hinata's worthiness in Yukiko's eyes.

"Arrogant child!" The spirit bellowed as she lunged towards Hinata slashing with her left claw.

Her opponents quick movements were almost god-like to Hinata. Had it not been for the combination of her blood-line trait and the Nine-tails training she would have been sliced in two by the strike.

"You dare to speak to me of precious bonds. I should kill you were you stand for your insolence." Yukiko yelled as she slashed her right claw through a nearby tree sending a multitude of fragments hurling towards Hinata.

Hinata was screwed and she knew it. She had just barely managed to avoid the first attack when she was hit with the remains of what had been a very large oak tree. However, despite her current disadvantage she was not about to simply role over and let this creature have its' way.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" Hinata repeated once again hoping the creature would answer and allow her a little time to think of plan to save both herself and Naruto.

Yukiko inwardly smiled at the girls determination as she noticed for the first time that even though Hinata was barely standing after her first two attacks the Hyuga had not given up her position protecting Naruto.

"She has not abandoned him. She is standing her ground and defending her mate although she must know by now that she has little chance of winning let alone surviving this battle." Yukiko reasoned with herself.

"I suppose you have earned the right to learn your executioners name and the reason you are about to die." Yukiko replied as she begin to stalk back and forth before Hinata.

"My name is Yukiko and the boy is my mate. Whatever his connection to you is meaningless in the face of the bond we share." The spirit finished as it watched the girl for her reaction.

"Your mate... no...you mean that you are Kyūbi's mate. You're the reason that we're here. Kyūbi asked Naruto and I to find you." Hinata excitedly explained to the spirit.

"If you know who and what I am then you will stand aside and allow me to claim what is mine. What is left you may do with as you like." Yukiko stated as she stalked towards Naruto before Hinata rushed into her path.

"What do you mean by what is left?" Hinata demanded clutching a kunia as any hope that the her battle with the spirit was over quickly vanished.

"My mate is seal within the boy. I intend to rip open that human husk and free him. What becomes of it afterwards I do not care." The spirit told the lavender eyed girl as if Naruto was an empty food wrapper to be discarded as trash.

Hinata was shocked by Yukiko's deceleration and for moment remained motionless as the white fox moved closer to Naruto.

"I... I will... I will not allow you too hurt my beloved, I will not allow you too take away my heart." Hinata softly spoke barely drawing the attention of the ancient spirit.

"And how do you intend on stopping me chi..." Yukiko begin before she found herself being slammed into a nearby tree.

0o0o0

Within his mind Naruto and Kyūbi had been intently watching the battle. Each held a sense of understandable pride as Hinata refused yield to Yukiko.

"Don't smirk too much, remember you have chosen that minx as you mate. You will never be able to control her." Kyūbi teased his host.

"I never had any intention of trying to control her. Besides you're one to talk, you were never able to control Yukiko now where you?" Naruto questioned reminding the King of Demons that his own mate was more then a handful.

"Now listen meat..." Kyūbi begin before he was silenced by a immense chakra surge that violently shook the mental landscape like a powerful earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned as he lifted himself up after being knocked to the ground by the quake.

"I don't know but..."

"Hey Kyūbi, I think we may have a problem." Naruto interrupted as he stared blankly out the mental window.

In his long life the Nine-tails had seen many things, some that were beyond beautiful, others that even he struggled to forget. However, the sight that greeted him as he looked out into the waking world was one he could not explain nor fathom. All he could do was say the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Shit!"

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10: Trials and Accusations

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

Thanks for all the great feedback so far. You guys are the best.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

0o0o0

_At every step one has to wrestle for truth; one has to surrender for it almost everything to which the heart, to which our love, our trust in life, cling otherwise. That requires greatness of soul: the service of truth is the hardest service. What does it mean, after all, to have integrity in matters of the spirit? That one is severe against one's heart...that one makes of every Yes and No a matter of conscience. _

~ Friedrich Nietzsche

_Chapter 10: Trials and Accusations _

"During ones lifetime there are images that often burn themselves into the mind of the observer. Whether those images are joyous or tragic depends wholly upon the circumstances under which they were observed." Shikamaru said as the image before him burned itself into the slackers mind.

The word had spread across the village like wildfire. Every shinobi, regardless of affiliation, political or personal alliances, had answered the Hokage's call. Genin, chunin, jonin, root, and anbu stood side by side waiting and wondering.

"Do you think this is about what's been happening along the boarder Shikamaru?" Choji asked is life long friend as he uncommonly offered to share his snack with the slacker.

"Who knows for sure. But, chances are good that it does." The young chunin replied.

Choji didn't bother asking anything further as he could tell by the expression Shikamaru wore that he truly didn't know anymore than anyone else. The build up of Madara's forces was no secret to anyone who had gone on a mission within the past few months. Most if not all of the Leaf shinobi knew that there was only one purpose for a force that size, invasion. The only question that remained was when.

Tsunade stood in the shadow of the hall watching and listening to the murmured conversations of various ninja. She could hear the subtle fear from each of their voices. Fear that she readily understood. Fear that she herself, one of the five shadows, shared with the men and women of the Leaf. After all in the face of certain death who wouldn't hold some degree of fear.

Making her way to stand before the gathered strength of the Leaf, the Fifth gave nothing away. As Hokage the shinobi of the village looked to her for inspiration, leadership, strength, and hope. She was the beacon in the night that guided their way. The unseen hand that lead them along the shadowed path of integrity and honor. Taking her place before the assembled shinobi the entire focus of the room quickly turned towards the Hokage.

"My fellow shinobi. As many of you know for the past several months a large force as been gathering on the southern border of Fire Country. They have but one goal, the complete and total destruction of _Konohagakure." Tsunade began determined not to hold any information back from her __troops._

_ "I'm sure that many of you had already come to this conclusion on you own. However, for those of you who hadn't, now you know. With that out of the way I'll get to the reasons I have called you all here. _ I'm going to share with you what information I have and a possible plan I have devised to save the village.

To begin, members of Anbu have determine that the enemy forces are under the command of Madara Uchiha. This is the same man who fought with and was defeated by the First Hokage. It was believed that he died after the conflict with the First, however, we now know that to be incorrect.

Second, I have sent word to our allies in an effort to garner support against Madara's pending invasion. Our allies have pledged troops to our cause and the first of them should be arriving in Konoha within the next two weeks. Unfortunately, even with the influx of reinforcements we still will be at a disadvantage.

However, we still a little time to prepare. Last night I received a message from Uchiha confirming most of what the Anbu had already reported to me. Within the message Uchiha stated his intentions of destroying the village and the fact that he was aware of certain actions I had already taken in regards to this matter. He went on to say that he does not intend to invade the Leaf for another two months or more precisely not until December 22. He is doing this because as he states it 'he wants us at our very best.' He doesn't want there to be any question that the Village Hidden in the Leaves fell to his superior strength.

To that end we have until December to prepare. Are there any questions?" Tsunade finished as she continued to look out over the gathered shinobi.

"You said you had a plan to save the village." A masked chunin asked.

"Well save the village might be an overstatement. The plan I have is to use the escape routs we have built into the village in order to save as many lives as possible. It's my hope that these survivors might be able to find refuge with our allies and someday with luck restore the Leaf. It's not prefect and the chance of it working is small. But with all things considered it's the best shot we have of ensuring the continued survival of the ideals and principles of the Leaf." Tsunade explained.

"Hokage-sama, you mentioned that our enemies where aware of certain actions you have taken concerning their pending invasion. May I ask what those actions were?" Hiashi Hyuga asked from somewhere in the crowded room.

Tsunade considered for moment whether it would be wise to reveal everything to the assembled shinobi. However, considering the circumstances and the simple fact that her initial plan had failed there would be little harm in revealing the truth.

"Nearly three years ago this village was crippled by the efforts of one man. Pein was the most formidable enemy we had every faced and for a time it did not look as though any of us would survive that dreadful day. Like myself, those of you who fought him understand what incredible power he had and exactly how close the end truly was for the Leaf. However, the icy hand of death was held at bay by the efforts of two of our own. One who challenged and eventually over came Pein's dark intent and another who would not let the first walk through hell alone.

Yet despite his efforts on behalf of this village Naruto Uzumaki is still looked down upon by many of its' people. He came to me shortly after that fateful battle and asked to be allowed to leave the place he had for so long tried to protect. When I asked him why he simple said that he could no longer tolerate the intolerance that he had been shown his entire life. I understood his pain and although it saddened me to do so I granted his request. He left us in search of something better, somewhere he would be accepted. However, he did not go alone.

I said that there were two who saved this village from Pein. Most of you know of Naruto's deeds that day. But what went unnoticed except by those closes to the battle was that if not for the efforts of another Naruto would have died that day. With little thought to herself, and in truth with little expectation that she might survive the battle, Hinata Hyuga put herself between Naruto and Pein. You might ask why and I'll tell you because I doubt it will make much difference when all is said is done. Hinata was one of the first to truly accept Naruto. The truth is aside from his parents she was probably the first to truly love him. Love him so deeply that she followed him into the unknown simply so he wouldn't be alone." Tsunade explained to the shinobi of the Leaf as her looked out into the crowd daring anyone too look as though they had something negative to say.

"But that doesn't really answer Lord Hyuga's question, now does it. When I learned who was in control of that army I realized that even if we somehow managed to meet the enemy with equal numbers and strength that we could never hope to withstand a direct assault from Madara himself. He holds the power of at least seven tailed beast.

Our only hope to match that kind of power would be to have equal power on our side. But that's where things get a little complicated. When Naruto left I gave him a mission. He is not to return to the village until such time that he has completed that mission. However, when Hinata followed him I gave her a different mission, one which was dependent upon either the completion of Naruto's or a direct order to return to the Leaf. Nearly a year and a half ago I sent out four teams with identical orders. They were to locate Hinata Hyuga and deliver my order to return. It was my hope that Naruto would return with her and thus put us on near equal footing with Madara. However, that hope is no longer a possibility." The Fifth said as momentary look of hopelessness filled her eyes.

"Then there's still hope. If Madara isn't going to attack until the twenty-second then Naruto and Hinata have over eight weeks to make it back." Ino loudly spoke as the Hokage's once neutral expression slipped into one of remorse.

"I'm sorry but that's not the case. The orders I sent were two-fold. They contain an automatic cutoff date. If the teams had found Naruto and Hinata by that date then they would be close to if not already in the village. The fact that they aren't here and that none of our outermost outpost haven't sent word of their approach can only mean that none of the teams reached them by the cutoff." Tsunade explained.

"Lady Hokage." Kakashi spoke out.

"May I ask what were the second-fold orders?"

Tsunade considered ignoring the copy ninja's question but in the end decided that this too would ultimately hold little baring upon the coming battle.

"What the hell." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

"In the event that the none of the teams made it by the cutoff the focus of my final orders shifted to Naruto. I instructed him to locate any survivors, find refuge with one of our allies and when enough time had past begin the rebuilding of the Leaf. He is too seek out and forge alliances to strengthen his position as he sees fit and under no circumstances attempt to retaliate against Madara. If it is the fate of this village to fall because of it own short sightedness then so be it. But I will not meet Kami with unnecessary blood on my hands by ordering the last of us to throw away their lives in an attack that will almost certainly fail." Tsunade explained.

"But my Lady. Uzumaki can not carry out those orders. Forging alliances and building a village are the responsibility of the ..." An jonin angrily began before he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"My last order to Naruto was given with the full acknowledgment of the ninja council who until now have been sworn to secrecy. However, there is no longer a need to keep that secret. As of today Naruto Uzumaki has been invested with all the power and responsibility befitting his position as..."

0o0o0

"What do you want Rokurou?" Hanabi asked from her silent watch.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." The young man spoke trying to keep his voice low enough so that only Hanabi might hear him.

"What do you have to be sorry about. Is there some wrong doing you want to confess?" The girl asked turning for the first time to actually look at her team mate.

"No, I don't have anything to confess but at the same time I do apologize for what I said about our target. I didn't realize that she was your sister." Rokurou began.

"And how exactly did you learn that she is my sister?" Hanabi asked as she jumped from her tree perch to stand before Rokurou.

"I overheard you and Emi- Sensei speaking the other day." Rokurou quickly answered to the satisfaction if not annoyance you the young Hyuga.

" I won't say that I understand what you're going through because I don't. I suppose no one really can know exactly what you're feelings are. But, I know what it is to be controlled by the traditions of ones clan. You might not believe this but from what you told Sensei your clan traditions are rather forgiving compared to those of mine."

"I don't believe you. You are only saying these things in some pathetic attempt to make me feel better. However, I have neither asked for or require your sympathy or pity." Hanabi spat as she turned to reclaim her perch.

"Believe what you want Hyuga. But what I said is the truth. If your sister had been a member of my clan then she would have never had the opportunity to chase after someone she obviously cares about. In my clan births are kept within the clan. Our children are judged from the day they are born until their second year. If at anytime during that judgment they are considered to be too weak to serve the clan or are in some way deformed then death is immediate. There is no room for debate, no repeal, no consideration. The judgment is final. Your sister may be forced to live her life as the clans whore but at least she will live. My sister never had that luxury." Rokurou angrily returned before giving the speechless girl a final hate filled glare before retreating into the darkness of the forest.

"It had to be very hard for him to say that to you Hanabi."

"Sensei. What he said, was it true or was..." Hanabi asked Emi as the elder woman came from the shadows to stand beside her.

"I afraid it was all true. The Gin clan believes that any and all weakness must be rooted out. Over the years the village elders have tried repeatedly to convince them to change their ways but as you know the traditions of a clan are not subject to laws and traditions of the village." Emi explained before she relived Hanabi of her watch and allowed the young woman to rest and reflect on all she had been told.

0o0o0

Moving through the early morning hustle and bustle of the village Tsunade silently cursed herself for giving out more information then she had intended. Still what was done was done and there was little that could be done about it at this juncture. Her only consolidation was that there was very little that could be done to overturn the decision of herself and the council. However, even that hollow victory was not enough to left her spirits in the face of all the problems her little unintentional tirade was bound to cause her.

"Lady Tsunade, may I speak with you for moment."

"And so it begins." Grumbled to herself as she turned to face the person who had spoken to her.

"Of course Lord Hyuga. I was about to return to my office, join me and we can speak over a cup of tea."

Hiashi needed no further motivation as he bowed and fell in beside the Fifth.

Tsunade carefully watched the man before her as Miyoko quickly served the village leaders and moved respectfully out of the room. Despite his appearance of demure calmness she knew that underneath the Hyuga elder was beyond pissed.

"Alright Hiashi, enough pussyfooting around, out with it." Tsunade jumped right to the point as she took a sip of tea.

The subtle mask that he wore shattered in an instance as the head of the Hyuga clan allowed all of the anger he had been carrying for most of the morning to finally erupt.

"Damn it Tsunade, you could have said something. You've known this whole time where Hinata has been and you set there like a statue watching me go out of mind with worry. I thought that we were closer then that. Seriously do you think so little of me as to not trust me with information about my own child? But, hell that's not even the worst of it. Knowing that I'm climbing the walls over Hinata's disappearance you then send Hanabi out on what can best be called a fool's errand. Do you honestly think that any of those teams will find the two of them? Did you think for a moment what having both of my daughters taken from me would do to me after losing Hatori?

Then after everything you had the audacity to ask for my support with the council. If for a moment I had suspected that you were keeping information about Hinata from me I never would have supported you. But, thinking about it, that's probably why you remained silent." Hiashi vented towards the silent Hokage.

Tsunade only watched the man before her, holding back the budding backlash that stirred within her. She knew that he was hurting and the last thing she wanted to do was force more pain upon him but the more he ranted the more her own anger grew.

"Yet still you call yourself a friend but friends like you I can do without. Didn't you for a moment think that I might be open to the situation if you took to the time to explain it to me. Wasn't my trust in you enough to warrant your trust in me? Damn it, you never even gave me the chance to tell my little girl goodbye." Hiashi continued to rant until he pushed past the last barrier of Tsunade's restraint and the Fifth arose from her seat slamming her fit into her desk to finally silencing the Hyuga clan head.

"That's quite enough Lord High and Mighty! Who the hell do you think you are to come into my office and try to blame all the crap in your life on me? True I didn't tell you about Hinata, but I had good reason. Did I ask you for support with the council? Yes, I came to you as your Hokage and asked for your support. Support that as a loyal shinobi I shouldn't have had to ask for in the first place. And then you set there after I have humbled myself enough to ask for you help only to have you wonder how I had the audacity to do so.

Here's how in case you missed the last few years. I am the Hokage of the Leaf you pompous ass. I'm not some servant that has to come and report to you when ever a decision has to to be made. You and the rest of the fools in this village need pull the sticks out your collective asses and get that fact through your fat heads." Tsunade screamed before she was finally able to regain a small bit of control.

Although she had not intended to do so, Tsunade knew that she had only caused Hiashi more pain when he was already carrying more then his fair share.

"Listen, I'm sorry Hiashi. I never thought that events would progress this far. I never imagined that when I became Hokage that the village would come under attack by forces as daunting as those we've faced over the past few years. The Akatsuki, Pein, and now Madara. It's as if Kami herself is punishing us for some horrible sin we've committed.

But, at the same time you need to understand that the problems between you and Hinata are of your own making not mine." Tsunade stated as calmly to the still seething Hyuga only invoking a response at the mention of his daughter. However, before he could interject the Fifth continued to explain her side of the situation.

"I know it's been hard for you since Hatori's death but as hard as it's been for you didn't you think for a moment that it might have been just as hard for Hinata."

"She was just a child. She could not possibly remember Hatori well enough to..." The Hyuga lord tried to force his belief upon Tsunade.

"She doesn't have to remember her!" Tsunade's voice rose forcing Hiashi once more into silence. "Hiashi, you might be able to see every minute detail of everything around you from miles away but you're blind to what's right in front of you.

Before she left I forced Hinata to tell me why she wanted to follow Naruto. Part of her reason was because she loves him and as hard as that might be for you to believe that it's true. However, there was more to it then just wanted to be with him. She told me that despite the fact that by right she should be the heir to you position in the clan she will be passed over in favor of Hanabi.

However, before you get it into your head that that was the reason she left I'm here to tell you that it wasn't. Hinata has no ambition to take your place. She left because for whatever reason you favor Hanabi over her. She knows that in your own way you love her but you have apparently never bothered to impress that fact upon her and your clan has followed your example.

Hinata told me that you and the clan have always looked upon her as a failure. That you go out of your way to remind her of that fact. She said that you thought so little that when she showed no inherent talent for the Gentle Fist you passed her off on Kurenai without a second thought. But worst of all, Hiashi, is that even now after pushing herself hard to improve you still refuse to see her as anything but a failure.

So you'll excuse me if I don't shed a tear for you, if I don't regret keeping the truth behind Hinata's departure from you. In my reckoning that girl deserves a whole lot better then what you have given her. She deserves some happiness and if she can fine that with Naruto then so be it. Now, if you will excuse my Lord Hyuga I have bigger things to worry about then your wounded pride." Tsunade angrily finished turning away from the clan leader.

" Miyoko!" Tsunade called to her assistant who promptly enter the Hokage's office.

"Please escort Lord Hyuga out and send in my next appointment."

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Miyoko quickly said as she moved to guide Hiashi out of the office only to have the nobleman pause and turn once more to the Fifth.

"Hokage-sama I... I thought that I was doing to the right thing by my children. I see now that I was wrong. Please forgive my foolishness." Hiashi humbly said as he bowed and left the office without any form of acknowledgment from Tsunade.

0o0o0

Standing before Yukiko Hinata allowed herself a hesitant moment of relief. Their search was finally over and at last Naruto would be able to fulfill his promise to Kyūbi.

"You're Kyūbi's mate. You're the reason that were here. Kyūbi asked that Naruto and I find you." Hinata offered to the being before her.

"If you know who I am then you will stand aside and allow me to claim what is mine. What is left you may do with as you like." Yukiko stated as she stalked towards Naruto before Hinata rushed into her path.

"What do you mean by what is left?" Hinata demanded grasping a kunia from her pouch as any hope that the her battle with the spirit was over quickly vanished.

"My mate is seal within that human husk. I intend on ripping it open and freeing him. What becomes of what remains afterwards is non of my concern." The spirit callously told the lavender eyed girl as she once more moved closer to Naruto.

Yukiko's deceleration froze Hinata and for moment remained motionless as the white fox moved closer to Naruto. Withing infinite moments between heart beats Hinata's minds raced. She knew that every odd was against her. In a fight between herself and Yukiko she simply had no chance of overcoming the spirits raw power. However, she could not abandon Naruto, no, she would not abandon him.

"I... I will... I will not allow you too hurt Naruto, I will not allow you too take away my heart." Hinata softly spoke barely drawing the attention of the ancient spirit.

"And how do you intend on stopping me chi..." Yukiko begin to speak before she found herself being slammed into tree.

Yukiko had not seen what had struck her. Common sense said it had to be the girl, who despite her appearance displayed strength that rivaled her own. Still this was a trial to determine the girls worth not a sparing match. Simply landing a single blow was far from enough to satisfy Yukiko's standards.

"You surprised me girl. I did not think you had that much power in you. Still, I will claim what is rightfully mine." Yukiko growled as she stood and lunged towards Hinata.

"I will not allow you to take him away from me." Hinata spoke as she dodge the spirit's strike in order to counter with a punch to Yukiko's left side.

The blow however did little to slow the ancient spirit as she quickly retaliated by using her tail to unbalance Hinata and drop her to the ground.

"If this is your best then you should give up now. You have no chance of defeating and preventing me from claiming what is rightfully mine." Yukiko mocked as she once more begin to stalk towards the still motionless Naruto.

In her mind Hinata knew the spirits words were true. Despite how far she had progressed her own strength was no match for Yukiko's. However, her mind was not in charge of the current situation. At that moment her heart was the only thing Hinata could hear and its' message was clear.

"I will die before I allow you to harm Naruto!" Hinata whispered as she glared towards the spirit and began to sign through a long series of signs.

Moving closer to her supposed pray Yukiko hoped that the girl was not just about to give up. Despite her disadvantage she had shown unrivaled determination to protect her beloved. A quality which Yukiko deeply respected.

"So it seems that you have taken the wiser path child. As a token of my generosity I will make sure that the boy survives long enough for you to say your goodbyes." Yukiko coldly stated as she came to stand over Naruto.

Yukiko silently sighed at Hinata's inaction. The girl had shown such promise but know it seemed that she had simply given up on protecting the one she claimed to love.

"You claimed to love him. You said that you would not allow me to harm him. Yet here we are. You frozen there weak and afraid and I about to..." Yukiko began before finding herself being choked by a tightening chakra whip around the neck.

Hinata was prepared to die. If it meant that Naruto would live then she would happily give up her life. She had never expected to actually use the jutsu Kyūbi had taught her. As he had explained although simply to perform it required precise control and large quantities of chakra. One she had the other she did not.

Expending what little chakra she had left to form the chakra whip was dangerous but if her plan succeeded then she and Naruto would be safe and if it failed then at least Naruto would survive. One way or the other this battle was about to come to its' conclusion.

0o0o0

"Hey Kyūbi, when exactly did you teach Hinata how to give chakra a tangible form?" Naruto interrupted as he stared blankly out the mental window.

"What are you babbling about..." The Nine-tails questioned as he followed Naruto's line of sight.

In his long life the Nine-tails had seen many things, some that were beyond beautiful, others so disturbing that even he struggled to forget them. However, the sight that greeted him as he looked out into the waking world was one he could not explain nor fathom. All he could do was say the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Shit!"

"So I take it you didn't teach her that?" Naruto asked as a nervous chuckle slipped out.

"I taught her the chakra whip jutsu. It takes a great deal of chakra to maintain but is simple to perform. This however is far beyond that jutsu. She has enhanced the chakra with combination of water and lighting elements to create something truly powerful and beautiful. Unfortunately, she doesn't have enough chakra to properly maintain it. In truth I'm surprised that she has maintained it this long." Replied an amazed Nine-tails as he watched Hinata's whip sparkle from the interaction of water and electricity.

0o0o0

Yukiko roared out in pain as the enhanced jutsu lashed itself around her neck and body. She had been careless by foolishly underestimating the woman before her. A mistake she would not make again.

"Just a little more. I just need a little more chakra and a few seconds to get close enough. Then I'll be able to..." Hinata planed as she struggled to reach her target only to realized to late that Yukiko had shortened the distance between them causing the whips tightness to slacken and release.

"No!" Hinata gasped as her best chance to stop the spirit slipped away.

Moving quickly Yukiko ruthlessly slashed Hinata's arms tearing through flesh and bone forcing the young kunoichi too release her jutsu completely before dropping to the ground broken and beaten.

Yukiko took no chances as she paced around Hinata's motionless form. Twice now the girl had pleasantly surprised the ancient being and in doing so prolonged their battle. However, now there seemed little doubt that the fight was over.

"I'm impressed human. Your level of chakra control is much better then I would have expected of one so young. It is not just anyone who could have created a jutsu such as that with your level of chakra. Another time, a different opponent and you might have won this battle but against me you simply had no chance." Yukiko backhandedly belittled her rival as she once more moved to claim Naruto.

"I will take what's mine now girl."

However true Yukiko's words might be Hinata did not want to accept them. Yet here and now she had no choice but to accept the reality of her situation. She had failed to defeat Kyūbi's mate. She had failed to protect Naruto.

"Ple...plea...please, Lady Yukiko. Before you take him, allow me a final request." Hinata pleaded in a voice just barely a whisper.

Halting her trek Yukiko turned back to the beaten girl for a moment as she considered Hinata's action to be another deception.

"You fought well so I will listen to your request but I make no promise that I will grant it."

Acknowledging the spirits benevolence Hinata forced her pain riddled body to kneel before the amused snow fox. Determined not to show any weakness before the ancient being Hinata prepared to make her final plea.

"Lady Yuki...ko, although I haven't the r...ight I beseech you. If you must take his life, then allow me to die with him. He is my heart, my soul, my life. Without him I am no...thing. Please if we must be parted in life th...en allow us to... be united in the hereafter." Hinata asked as the last of her strength gave way and her body slumped to the ground to await Yukiko's decision.

0o0o0

Naruto had watch the entire battle between Hinata and Yukiko and was now boiling with rage. For almost the entire duration of the fight he had been able to hold himself in check. However, watching his beloved being injured had pushed him to the edge.

"Damn it Fox, you said she wouldn't be hurt! Let me out of here she needs me." Naruto screamed as he lashed out with his chakra trying to break away from Kyūbi's domain.

Although the Nine-tails understood his hosts' feelings he could not simply allow Naruto to interfere with the trial. This was the only chance that he and Yukiko had for happiness and he would not allow it to be wasted.

"Naruto, stop and listen to me for a moment. I know how it seems but trust me Yukiko knows what she's doing. She will not allow the trial to go farther then it has too."

"Farther then it has too! Hinata's out there wounded and begging for death! Exactly how much father could it go?" The blond replied as his chakra continued to lash out.

"She alive, wounded yes, but alive. If Yukiko had wanted her dead then she wouldn't have survived the first attack. This trial is to determine her worthiness, no wait, that not true. This trial has nothing to do with whether Hinata would make a suitable host for Yukiko. This is a judgment of Hinata's heart." Kyūbi spoke hoping to reason with his host.

"That's what this is about! You want Hinata to become host to Yukiko...NEVER! I would never allow it!" Naruto screamed in the face of the demon king.

"It isn't your choice boy. It's true that you and I had no choice in being bond to one another however, that is not the case with the girl. It will be her choice to be bond to my mate should she pass this trial." Kyūbi responded.

"I said no! I won't allow her to suffer the way I did!" Came Naruto's retort.

"So you would force your will upon Hinata, substitute your wants for hers? Will she have any will of her own or will she simply be your slave awaiting your every instruction for the rest of her life?" Questioned the Nine-tails.

In a rare moment Naruto was silenced by the demons accusation.

"No, but..."

"This was never about her becoming Yukiko's host. This has always been about the strength of her heart and whether or not she will be strong enough to truly walk by your side." Kyūbi began.

"You know as well as I that we are forever bond. Soon the boundaries that separate us will fade and when that happens we will cease to be Naruto and Kyūbi. We will become someone new with all the attachments of the old. You will be as much Yukiko's mate as I and when that happens Hinata will mean nothing to you unless she becomes your mate, unless she joins with Yukiko."

0o0o0

Hinata knew that regardless of what the creature before her decided that she was going to die. Whether it was from her injuries or from a finishing blow from Yukiko her life would be over soon. Yet even in the face of certain death her heart still turned to the man who had so recently claimed her for his own.

"I refuse your request." The spirit smoothly said.

"Please... I love him. I don't wish to be parted from him." Hinata shamelessly begged the Snow Fox.

"I see now that I was wrong about you girl. I thought the person that I fought was someone I could respect as both a woman and a warrior. But now I see that I was wrong. You claimed to love the boy. Declared that you would die in order to protect him and yet instead you beg for death. You who claim to love so deeply would rather roll over and die then to continue fighting. I pity you. No, I pity the boy because he actually believes in you, he actually loves you.

You do not deserve his love. But do not worry in death he shall not know the kind of person you truly are. He shall stand before Kami bathed in the knowledge that the woman who vowed to love him truly loved him. You however, have to live with the knowledge that in the end you rather then fight for him you chose to give up and put his fate in the hands of another." Yukiko admonished as her admiration for the the Hyuga begin to fade.

The spirits words were like razor sharp kunia slicing into Hinata's heart serving only to galvanize her conviction and re-energize her spirit. After all, who was this being to question her heart? Who was this female to question her devotion to Naruto?

"How dare you? How dare you belittle my feelings for Naruto. You know nothing of my love for him. You know nothing of what I would sacrifice for him." Hinata voice crackled with tension as she forced herself to stand once more.

"You have no right to judge me. Maybe what you share with Kyūbi is something deeper then my feelings for Naruto but that doesn't make them any less genuine. I would die to protect him, I nearly did die to protect him! You think I asked for death as some sort of escape? I would rather be with him in death then without him in this or any life.

You go on about how I can never understand what it means to be mated to another. That it is some kind of undeniable bond and yet when your mate was sealed away what did you do? Were you there for him? Were you by his side fighting for him, risking your life for him? Because when they taught us about Kyūbi's attack on the village there was never any mention of you." Hinata casually mocked striking a nerve with the Snow Fox as her body slipped into a fighting stance.

"But your right. I never should have asked to die. I should have kept fighting. That was a mistake I now intend too rectify. I withdraw my request Yukiko! One way or the other this fight is about to end. Only the outcome remains unclear." Hinata retorted with complete certainty that she was about to die.

"Very well girl, you have made your choice." Yukiko answered as her chakra flared and she lunged towards the Hyuga heir.

Everything slowed as Yukiko's strike neared Hinata's unsteady form. Despite her bravado Hinata had nothing left to pit against the spirit. Having spent nearly all her chakra during the preceding battle the fact that she had been able to stand was nothing less then a minor miracle and she knew it. Regardless, It would all be over soon. She would leave this world and soon after Naruto would join her.

Naruto, her Naruto would join her in death and they would be together forever. Together forever, just as she had always dreamed. She would be by the side of her beloved, to walk with him, to talk with him, to...

But no it wouldn't be like she had dreamed. Throughout all the years she had dreamed of being with Naruto she had never dreamed that death would be the force that eternally bond them. No, regardless of what form her dreams took she and Naruto were always alive. Alive to live, to grow, to share and to love. She dreamed of a life with Naruto not a death with him even though death was all that awaited her at the end of the day.

Then again just because she was destined to die didn't mean that he had to join her,

"Naruto, I'm going on ahead. I'll see your later." Hinata's whispered as she forced the very last of her life's energy into one final strike aimed directly towards Yukiko's heart. If she was about to die then she would do her best to take Yukiko with her.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto enhanced voice roared out as powerful tails of chakra forcefully restrained Hinata and Yukiko inches from the other.

"This trial is over!" The blond sternly spoke as he lowered the spirit cautiously to the ground before focusing his full attention upon Hinata..

"Do you understand me Yukiko?"

"As you wish my Lord." Yukiko softly responded as she lowered herself to rest near Naruto.

Regarding Yukiko for only moment Naruto shifted into what Sakura had jokingly dubbed medic mode.

Since the third great ninja war it had been the practice of the Leaf to assign at least one medically trained shinobi to each team. However, given the uncertainty of battle it was required that every shinobi learn at least basic first aid in the event that the teams' medic was injured or killed.

In Naruto's case he had the added advantage of years of training under Jiraiya and being teamed with Sakura. He might not have been a traditionally trained medic but he knew more then his fair share of first aid and field medicine.

Quickly and cautiously he checked Hinata's vitals in order to ensure that she was stable enough for him to move on to addressing her more serious injuries only to halt his examination to look upon the spirit beside him.

"How..." Naruto began to question the spirit beside him.

"This was a trial to judge the girls heart. The only thing that was real during the trial were the actions and motivations of the girl. Everything was designed to test her, to determine the strength of her conviction to you. It was to..."

"And none of this had anything to do with your own desire to be with Kyūbi?" Naruto sternly asked.

"It would be a lie to tell you that those desires did not carry some weight during the trial." Yukiko quickly responded.

It was obvious that Naruto was still dubious to the spirits motives but whatever misgivings he night have had quickly faded as looked into Yukiko's eyes and knew that she spoke the truth. Regardless of her own desires she truly wanted what was best for him and her mate and if that meant that he would find love with another then so be it.

"The girl will awake by morning. Although she was not harmed she did expended nearly all of her chakra. However, if you wish it I can awaken her now by giving her a small amount of my own chakra." Yukiko explained as she continue to watch Naruto tend to the sleeping Hinata.

"No, I think it would better for her to sleep. Before this began she had been training and then with the trial and all she has to be exhausted.

You should get some rest too, you might posses an almost inexhaustible supply of chakra but doesn't mean you never get tired. We can talk about everything in the morning." Naruto returned as he lifted Hinata and carried her to their shared tent with Yukiko following close behind.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11: And The Angels Sing

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in. I am only borrowing them for a sort time so please don't sue me.

Thanks for all the great feedback, please keep it coming. You guys are the best.

Sorry that this chapter took a lot longer to get then out normal but as always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

0o0o0

_In days of old there were angels who came and led men away from the city of destruction. Today we see no white-winged angels, yet good men are still protected as unseen hands takes hold and leads them forth gently towards a calm and brighter place. ~ Ryan McTavish _

_Chapter 11: And The Angels Sing_

"This is ridicules!" Emi huffed as she scattered the reminisce of a long dead campfire.

"We've been tracking them for a year! A whole damn year and the only thing we've managed to track down are deserted campsites! The jonin team leader bellowed as she vented her anger.

It was never a pretty sight for Team 17 to see their sensei when she was angry. It was less attractive after spending weeks trudging through the frozen planes of the Land of Snow.

"Umm Sensei, may be we should..." _Kento began._

"We should what!" Emi interrupted her student causing the young genin to take a step away from the fuming woman.

Realizing that allowing her anger to overwhelm her was not going to help the teams current situation Emi collected herself before offering a quick apology to her three charges.

"Look I apologize for losing my temper. I'm not angry at any of you, it's this mission that has me so irritated." She spoke before pausing to consider how to continue.

"You all know our orders are to locate Hinata Hyuga and deliver Lady Tsunade's orders. The time frame for that mission was one year. Over the course of the past year we have repeatedly failed to locate our target despite receiving reliable information to her where about. We always seem to be several steps behind her. The result of those failures is that we are close to exceeded our allotted time for this mission.

If we are to return to the village before years end then we would need to begin the journey back no later then the first of November. Therefore, as a group we need to decide whether to continue the search until the first or turn back now." Emi advised her team.

"But Sensei, isn't that your decision to make?" _Rokurou cautiously asked the elder kunoichi._

_"Normally it would be, however, after all this time I think that this is one decision that we should make together." Emi responded and waited to see if anything else the others wanted to say. _

_"That said, what are each of your opinions on the matter?"_

_"Sensei, our orders where to locate the target and deliver the message. Shouldn't the completion of our mission be top priority?" Kento questioned._

_"Yes, those were our orders. However, we were also order to complete the mission within one year or return to the village. Returning now when the likelihood of successfully completing the mission within the remaining time is so low would not be a violation of our standing orders." Emi assured the young man._

_"If that's the case, I vote we head back now. If the odds are that even if we continue looking we want find the target then what's the point of continuing. After all isn't it true that even if a ninja dose his absolute best there are times when the mission simply can't be successfully completed." Rokurou spoke out._

_"You're right Rokurou, there are times when a mission can not be successfully completed despite the best efforts of the assigned team. In those cases it is best to retreat and report everything you can so that if another team is assigned to take up the mission they will have as much information as possible. In other words there is no shame in failing a mission if information from that failure will aid in completing the mission at a future date." Emi explained to her team._

_"But Sensei, this isn't just some random person, it's Hanabi's sister. Don't we have an obligation to..." Kento begin before Hanabi interrupted him._

_"I vote that we return to the village. The fact that the target happens to be my sister has very little to do with this mission. It is simply a coincidence. _

_What we should consider are the following facts. The target has eluded us this long and there is no reason to believe that she will not continue to do so if we continue to search. Also the simple fact is that we have no real ideal where the target is. True the information that we received indicates that the target should be in this area. However, after searching for almost a month we have found nothing. At this __point shouldn't we consider the possibility that the information we received was wrong and that the target was never in the Land of Snow." Hanabi calmly explained to the now silent group._

_"Well Kento, considering Hanabi and Rokurou's opinions do you have anything to add?" Emi asked her student._

_"No Sensei. Based on what the others have said I will go along with the majority opinion and vote to return to the village." Kento replied somewhat despondent by Hanabi's lack of concern for her sister.._

_"Very well, we will make camp here tonight and tomorrow we will begin the journey back to Konohagakure." Emi declared as she shrugged off her pack and began to setup camp for the night._

_0o0o0_

"ENOUGH!" Naruto roared out as powerful tails of chakra forcefully restrained Hinata and Yukiko inches apart.

"The trial is over!" The blond sternly spoke as he lowered the spirit cautiously to the ground while focusing his attention upon Hinata.

"Do you understand Yukiko?" He continued never turning to face the spirit fox.

"As you wish my Lord." Yukiko softly responded as she lowered herself to rest near Naruto.

Quickly and cautiously Naruto checked Hinata's vitals before moving on to address her more serious injuries only to discover that aside from a few minor cuts and scratches she was unharmed.

"I don't..." Naruto began to question Yukiko.

"This was a trial to judge the girls' heart. The only thing that was real during the trial were her actions and motivations. Everything was designed to test her, to determine the strength of her conviction to you. It was to..."

"And none of this had anything to do with Kyūbi and your desire to be reunited?" Naruto sternly asked determined to discover any ulterior motives of the ancient being.

"It would be a lie to tell you that those desires did not carry some weight." Yukiko quickly responded choosing to be completely open with the young man.

Instinctively Naruto trusted Yukiko. Perhaps it was merely Kyūbi's influence or his own trusting nature but regardless of the reason he trusted her.

"The girl will awake by morning. She expended almost all of her chakra during the trial. However, if you wish it I can awaken her now by giving her a small amount of my own chakra." Yukiko explained as she continue to observe Naruto's interaction with Hinata.

"No, I think it would better for her to sleep." Naruto replied as he gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms and walked towards their shared tent.

"You should get some rest as well Yukiko."

"Yes, my Lord." Yukiko responded as a clone appeared and lifted the tent flap allowing Naruto to enter with Hinata. Expecting the clone be dismissed once the pair was through Yukiko stared as the duplicant as it continued to hold open the flap.

"What are you waiting for?" The clone asked causing the spirit to consider what was being asked of her.

Bowing slightly towards the clone Yukiko stepped through the portal only for the temporary being to dispel a moment later. No words passed between Naruto and the spirit as Yukiko settled into a spot beside Hinata. Anything more that needed to be said would wait until the morning.

0o0o0

Team 17 was not alone as they made camp for the night. Concealed deep within the snow covered brush four individuals intently watched their every movement.

"What are they doing?" Asked a tall thin man dressed from head to toe in what appeared to be scrapes of fur from various animals.

"They seem to be making camp for the night." Replied the only woman of the group as she dropped down from her point of observation.

"Humph, maybe they finally decided to give up looking for the bitch. If so, maybe we should go ahead and kill them." Said a bulky man dressed in green leather and carrying a heavy looking ball and chain.

"Hold your tongue, Lord Madara's orders were clear. We follow them until they find the demon and his whore. Then we kill everyone standing. Until then we will continue to follow and observe. Now all of you set up camp." The final male rebuked silencing the other as he moved off only to look back towards his companions with a lustful gleam in his eye.

"And woman, you'll be sharing my bed tonight." He finished continuing off without another word.

0o0o0

_The boy was running, running as fast as his small legs would carry him. He had to get away, to escape before it was too late, before he was found, before they could hurt him again. _

"_Faster, farther, have to get away, have to hide, somewhere, anywhere..." The boy's mind raced as he unconsciously channeled chakra into his tiny legs. All that mattered was that he get away from his pursuers because if he didn't it would be like it was the last time he was caught._

"_I found him! He's over here!" A slurred voiced called out as powerful hands slammed into the boys back knocking him to the ground and ending the chase._

"_No!" The boy silently screamed as he crashed into the ground. _

_Quicker then the boy could follow the voices owner was upon him, restraining him before he had a chance to flee again. The boy didn't know the man that held him, he didn't know what wrong he had done but in that moment it didn't matter. In that moment the powerful, relentlessly punishing hands were upon him grasping and wrenching his arms in their vice like grip._

"_No, it hurts, let me go! Please let me go!" The child screamed as he struggled to free himself knowing that others would soon come. Hoping beyond hope that at least one would try help him, to stop the pain the others were intent on causing. _

"_We'll teach you, you little bastard! You killed my wife and child and now you're going to pay!" The man said as he unmercifully slammed his fist repeatedly into the boy's stomach and side before renewing his assault._

"_Let's just do what should have been done years ago!" A nameless voice called from the gathering crowd._

"_Kill the bastard!" Shouted another..._

"_Make him pay for what he's done!" came another..._

"_He should never have been allowed to live!" and another still as the child was continually beaten by the nameless assailants before they stepped back to admire the damage they had caused. _

_Crippled with blinding pain and broken bones the boy tried desperately to get to safety. Yet even as he __struggled too flee he knew that it was pointless. Just as it had been pointless every other time he had been caught by the righteous people of __Konohagakure__._

"_Where do you think you're going demon?" The boy heard someone yell seconds before blackness engulfed his world._

"Damn." Naruto swore as he opened his eyes to the start of a new day.

"My Lord?" Yukiko questioned raising her head towards the holder of her sealed mate.

"It's nothing Yukiko, just dreaming old dreams. Don't worry about it." He responded giving the spirit his trademark grin.

"As you sa..." Yukiko begin only to be suddenly silenced as Hinata clutched the spirit to herself as though it was a child's stuffed animal.

Watching the scene before him Naruto did everything he could not to laugh at the pair. After all it wasn't everyday that a powerful spirit was smothered by a sleeping kunoichi.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to do something to help me?" Yukiko asked somewhat annoyed by the boys' and by extension her mates' inaction.

"Nope, I think that I'm going to get breakfast started. After all I think you two will have a lot to talk about once Hinata wakes up." Naruto reasoned as he slipped out the tent.

Watching the j_inchuuriki_ leave Yukiko released an annoyed breath while relaxing herself into Hinata's grasp.

"You're not really fooling anyone Lady Hinata so if you would please release me it would be greatly appreciated." Yukiko humbly requested, only to have the Hyuga's hold upon her tighten.

"As long as you are a threat to Naruto I am afraid that I cannot release you." Hinata softly replied as she channeled more chakra into her hands and arms to better contain the spirit.

"I'm not a threat to my lord." Yukiko explained.

"Funny, I seem to remember you saying something about ripping him apart."

"My Lord Kyūbi is forever bond to the boy, they cannot be separated by mortal hands." The spirit replied.

"Both Naruto and Kyūbi have already told as much to me. But that doesn't change what you said or tried to do." Hinata retorted.

"My words and actions yesterday were designed to test you." The spirit calmly informed her captor.

"What kind of test?" Hinata stated rather then asked.

"A test to determine your dedication to my lord. A way to see if you were truly worthy of being with him. Or more precisely if you might strong enough for anything that might be asked of you in the future." Yukiko explained.

"Worthy of being with him?" Hinata softly replied as her hold on Yukiko tightened.

"I needed to know how much you would to sacrifice for him. If you would give up your hopes and dreams to make his come true. I had to know if you would give up everything for him." Reasoned the white fox.

"Are you serious?" Hinata retorted as she forcefully pushed Yukiko away before storming out of the tent.

"Good morning... Hi..nata..." Naruto attempted to greet his girlfriend only to be ignored as she sprinted away from the campsite.

"My Lord." Yukiko said slightly bowing before she chased off after Hinata.

Not really understanding what was going on Naruto turned his mind towards his inner demon.

"Hmm, Kyūbi. What just happened?" Naruto asked as he watched the pair of women move further into the forest.

"I don't really know Kit. However, at times like these I have discovered that it is best not to ask too many question. If they ask for your help fine, otherwise let them work it out for themselves. But believe me when I say that for your own peace of mind the last thing you want to do is get dragged into the middle of their argument." Kyūbi advised as like his host he watched the pair rush off into the forest.

Naruto, although not normally one to just let something go, in this instance concluded that it might be better to defer to the wisdom of the Nine-tails before simply nodding and returning to the preparation of the morning meal.

0o0o0

Hanabi watched in awe as the morning sun broke through the canopy of trees and danced across the newly fallen snow creating an ideal fairytale scene. The sight was breathtaking for the young kunoichi as the morning light shattered into a multitude of colors and patterns the likes of which she had never imagined and would never forget.

"Beautiful isn't it" Emi softly spoke as she joined her student.

"Yes, it is. I only wish that I was seeing it under different circumstances." Hanabi replied.

"Your sister?" Asked the older woman.

"Hmm, I can't seem to think about anything else, Sensei. I know in my heart that it will better for her if she isn't discovered but I can't help be feel as though I need to find her, that if I don't then something really bad is going to happen." The young woman tried to explain as she continued to look out upon the magical scene.

"Why did you vote to return to the village if you felt this way?"

"I voted for the best option for the team. I refuse to allow my own feelings to influence me where the good of the team and the mission are concerned." Hanabi explained.

"Where as I agree that a good ninja should not allow his or her personal feelings to get in the way of a mission. There are time when ones feelings and the good of the mission coincide." Emi reasoned with her student.

"That maybe true Sensei. However, can you honestly say that this is one of those times?"

"No. I can't say for sure. But, given that there are still a little over two weeks before we have to begin the journey back wouldn't it be better to exhaust what time we have available and be sure rather then give up and discover later that our goal was just over the next horizon?" Emi asked as a gleeful smirk graced her lips.

"Damn!" A voice from behind the two women snarled causing the pair of kunoichi to turn and face their male team members.

"It's not nice to ease drop on others conversations _Rokurou" Hanabi spoke as she glared at the pair._

_"Maybe not. But it's also not nice not to tell your teammates that they're are going to be stuck on a mission for another two weeks after having voted to end the mission the night before." Rokurou knowingly interjected as Kento stood back and watched the exchange. _

_Emi looked to each of her students before the smirk she wore slipped away._

_"Alright Team 17 get you gear together. We will continue the search for another twelve days. After that we will be returning to Konohagakure regardless of the outcome." The jonin issued her orders as the member broke off into separate task with an resounding._

_"Yes Sensei!"_

0o0o0

"Oh, I couldn't have fallen in love with a normal guy. No, I had to go and fall for Naruto. The one guy in the whole village who has a demon sealed in him. Oh, and not just any demon, no he just had to have the King of all Demons sealed in him. But as if that wasn't enough the fox has the queen of all bitches for a mate.

Kami, I swear, if I didn't love him so much I'd pack my gear and head back to village right now. I'm sure I could smooth things over with my father and the council and maybe fine a nice guy to settle down with. Hell if no one else wants me I'm sure Kiba would jump at the chance to get in my pants." Hinata ranted as she sprinted aimlessly through the forest.

"Still, who am I kidding? Naruto is the only one for me. There is simply no one that could ever come close to taking his place in my heart." The Hyuga heiress chuckled to herself as she slowed and finally came to stop.

"So I suppose that means that you and I will just have to come to an understanding, Yukiko." Hinata spoke without ever turning to face the being behind her.

"You are nothing like I would have supposed you to be Hinata Hyuga." Replied the spirit.

"And your nothing like I imagined you to be Lady Yukiko." Hinata respectfully retorted.

"However, our personal estimations of one another aside. I believe it would be best for all if you and I reached an understanding before we returned to camp."

"Agreed. It will not do for us to continue acting as kits before our mates." Yukiko reasoned as she came set beside Hinata who had lowered herself to a snow-less patch of ground.

"Very well then. How shall we begin?"

0o0o0

"They've been gone for most of the day. Do you think that we should go after them?"

"Do you believe the girl a weakling, Naruto?" Kyūbi asked as he watched his host train.

"Of course not! Hinata is one of the strongest women I know."

"Then why would you belittle her by not trusting in her own strength." Asked the Nine-tails as he summoned several smaller versions of himself to attack the jinchuuriki.

"I understand your desire to protect her. However, before you rush off to save her ask yourself two questions. One, does she need to be saved? And two, does she want to be saved?"

"I don't understand?" Naruto replied as he put down the last of the foxes clones.

"The girl has spent a lifetime watching you from afar. Everything she has accomplished she has done so in order to prove herself to you. You alone have the ability to lift her to the heavens or slam her into the earth. Your words and actions mean more to her then those of any other.

Now does knowing this help you to answer the questions I placed before you?" The King of Demons explained before he turned away leaving the blond alone as the world around him shifted back to that of the Land of Snow.

0o0o0

"What is that you really want Lady Yukiko?" Hinata asked her companion after having spent several hours discussing various topics without coming close to a mutual understanding.

"I want the same as yourself, Lady Hinata, the best possible life for my mate and myself." Yukiko frankly replied.

"An understandable answer. However, that isn't what I asked."

"What is it then that you would ask of me Lady Hinata?" Yukiko calmly asked.

"You said that our fight was a way for you test my worthiness. However, I think that that is only part of the reason behind your test." Hinata began.

"Oh, let us assume that you are correct. What other reason could I have to judge you?"

"I think that, at least in part, you wanted to see if I would make a suitable host."

"And why if I for some reason desired to be sealed in a human would I chose you. All things considered." The spirit backhandedly slighted the Hyuga heir.

"I can think of only one reason; Kyūbi. I once asked him why he had chosen to train me. He said it was in the hope that I might become host to his mate. It was his hope that by my becoming your host he and you might be able to be reunited in a more... physical sense. However, at the time my becoming your host would not have solved that problem as Naruto and I were not together.

That fact, however, has changed. Naruto and I being together means that should I become your host you could be with Kyūbi again." Hinata reasoned while watching the spirit for any clue as to what it might be thinking.

Yukiko chuckled inwardly as she listened to Hinata's analysis of the situation. Once again the girl had proved herself interesting in the eyes of the spirit.

"If you believe this to be the driving motivation behind my actions then you have undoubtedly considered how you would answer the question if asked?"

"Truthfully I haven't done anything but wonder about how to answer that question. When I first confronted Kyūbi about his reasons for training me I considered the possibility of allowing myself to be bonded with you. Honestly, I was excited about the prospect," Hinata responded as she stood and slowly began walking back towards the campsite.

"Excited?" Yukiko pondered, falling in step beside the young woman.

"Tell me child what was it that excited you? Was it the prospect of gaining power or something else that excited you?" The spirit coldly asked.

"Please, don't misunderstand Lady Yukiko. When I say that I was excited I do not mean because of what such a bonding could potentially gain me in terms of power. I truly thought very little about such aspects of such a union. Rather, at the time joining with you meant that Naruto and I could potentially grow closer.

You see, for so long there was no one that could really relate to his feelings. It wasn't until he befriended Gaara of the Sand that he had someone who could understand what it truly meant to be a jinchuuriki. But, by joining with you I hoped that I might be able to gain that understanding and draw closer to him."

Listening to Hinata speak Yukiko could not help but scoff at the girl's explanation.

"You're intentions are noble but your methodology is flawed.

Do you honestly believe that bonding with me would provide some magical insight into the soul of Naruto Uzumaki? You told me of how deeply you loved him. You proclaimed before Kami your willingness to die for him. Was all that you said before a lie or is it that you do not know your own heart?" Asked Yukiko as she continued to move past the now motionless Hinata.

"Not at all. I love Naruto with all my heart and I have never been more confident with my own own feelings.

I thought that by bonding with you that I would be able to understand how it was for Naruto being bonded with Kyūbi. But I realized that it wasn't necessary.

When I followed Naruto my only hope was that I would be of some help to him. I didn't know how I could help him I just knew that I wanted to help him. I told Lady Tsunade that I would not reveal my feelings to him and I kept that promise. It was Kyūbi who actually told him how I felt about him. Yet even that wasn't necessary since he was already aware of how I felt. So you see, Naruto and I are already very close and now that we are a couple we are growing closer still." Explained Hinata as she continued moving towards the campsite.

"I see. Then for you there no longer exists a reason to consider becoming my host." Yukiko replied with a hint of loss slightly coloring her voice.

"No, in that regard I would never consider bonding with you. However, that does not mean that I would not be honored to do so." Hinata brightly answered the ancient being only to find that Lady Yukiko was no longer by her side.

0o0o0

Hiashi sat in contemplation of the event of the past few years. After speaking at length with Lady Tsunade he had come to realize that there was much he had to answer for.

"You sent for me Hiashi-sama." Neji asked as he bowed before the clan head.

"Yes, Neji, please sit. I would like to ask a favor of you." The elder Hyuga began.

"If it is within my power it shall be done." Neji replied.

"I have recently been made aware of the many mistakes I have made in regards to my relationships with my daughters. As badly as I failed them as a father I think I have also failed you as an uncle. If things had been as they should I'm sure that Hizashi would not have made the same mistakes as I. He was always the more sensitives in matters of the heart. Times such as these I dearly miss my brothers council." Hiashi spoke more to himself then to the rooms other occupant.

"Hiashi- sama I..."

"Neji, you know my children better then I do. Please I'm asking you not as the leader of the Hyuga but as a father who wants nothing more than to make up for his past mistakes. Help me to understand them so that I can be a better father to them in the future." Hiashi humbly asked as he bowed to his nephew.

Neji considered the odd request for only a moment before he said.

"Of course uncle. However, before you can understand who they are today you need to know who they were and how a man considered to be a failure saved them from themselves."

0o0o0

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she ran towards the blond as he was gathering pieces of wood for the evening fire.

"What is it Hinata, what's wrong!" He anxiously replied as he rushed to the frantic girls side.

"It's...Yukiko. We were...talking and...she just...vanished. I tired...loo..king for her but...I couldn't find...her any...where." Hinata forcefully related through labored breaths.

"It's alright Hinata, I'll look for her. You just take a minuet to rest."

"But, how, she...could be...anywhere?" Hinata asked only to watch as Naruto made a familiar hand sign.

"Multi-shadow jutsu!" The blond called out as several hundred clones appeared and immediately scattered in every direction in search of the wayward spirit.

"Now Hinata can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Finally catching her breath Hinata sadly looked away from the eyes of her beloved as she began to recite the details of her talk with Yukiko.

"So Yukiko disappeared without ever realizing that you were willing to become her host?" Naruto asked as he sit with Hinata awaiting news from the army of clones he had dispatched.

"Yes, I believe so." Hinata replied.

"Has Kyūbi said anything about her disappearance?"

"No, he hasn't which probably means that Yukiko is safe and just doesn't want to be around us right now" Naruto answered his worried girlfriend.

"I don't understand. Why would you assume that his silence would mean that something isn't wrong?" Hinata angrily asked as she quickly stood and turned her back to the jinchuuriki.

Confusion consumed Naruto for a moment before realization suddenly struck and he explained.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I thought you knew. Kyūbi and Yukiko are mates in the truest since. They share a bond that allows them to communicate with and sense the others location at all times."

Turning to face Naruto, Hinata face reflected a mixture of relief, confusion, and disbelief.

"So, I've been worried all this time and you have known exactly where Yukiko is?"

"No, I don't know where she is, that's why I sent out the clones to look for her." Naruto answered trying his best to calm his companion.

"But you just said..."

"I said Kyūbi knows where she is. I'm not Kyūbi and unless he chooses to share information with me I'm as much in the dark as you. Hell I didn't even know about the link until we had been wondering around Snow for over a year." The blond explained as a pained expression quickly passed over his face.

Regardless of how quickly it had passed Hinata had seen her beloved's pained expression and knew that she was the cause.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know that you are not Kyūbi. It's just that... mmm... I mean..." Hinata tried to explain her mistake.

"Don't worry about it. Right now we should check on Yukiko." The blond replied as he quickly kissed Hinata before taking her hand and leading the way to where the clones had discovered Kyūbi's mate.

0o0o0

With a heavy heart Hiashi Hyuga had listened as Neji related the story of his daughter's lives. He had ignored so much of their childhood by choosing to only focus upon training them to become the embodiment of the ideal Hyuga. Without a doubt he had failed as a father.

"What must Hatori think of the way I have treated our children?" Hiashi pondered causing Neji to pause his story.

"Tell me Neji, if you were to compare Hinata's skill level when I ended her training to her level now, how far do you think she has progressed under Kurenai?" The elder Hyuga struggled to ask.

For a moment Neji considered the question before he heavily sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama but I cannot answer that question."

"What do you mean you cannot answer?" Hiashi responded somewhat annoyed by his nephews seeming defiance.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful Lord Hiashi. However, the question you asked is impossible to answer. Whereas it is true that Lady Kurenai is responsible for the vast majority Lady Hinata's training she is not responsible for her improvement as a ninja." Neji hurriedly explained to the clan leader.

"Go on."

"Yes, well... Although Lady Kurenai is a excellent instructor she has to my knowledge never been able to motivate Lady Hinata to excel in her training. That credit must go to another."

It was easy to tell that Hiashi was quickly growing tired of Neji's round-about explanation as his brow which was normally smooth had developed several creases to accompany his narrowly focused eyes.

"You seem to be either confused by or avoiding my question so I will make it easy for you and simplify it. How much has Hinata improved in her training and to whom does the credit for that training belong." The Hyuga head snarled causing Neji and visibly shutter.

"Forgive me my Lord. Lady Hinata has improved significantly since you last trained her. If I were to judge her skill level I would say that she is at least high chunin or low jonin. As for who the credit for that improvement should be accredited there is no doubt in my mind that the credit belongs solely to Naruto Uzumaki." Neji replied expecting the elder Hyuga to launch into a fit a anger.

However the explosion that Neji expected never came. Instead as the Hyuga genius watched Hiashi's face became eerily serene before he arose from his seat and walked out the room but not before saying.

"Thank you Neji. That will be all."

0o0o0

Kyūbi could do little to console his mate as the spirit's muffled cries echoed across the mental landscape. Reaching out through their shared link to try and sooth Yukiko's troubled mind was the best that he could accomplish.

"My love things are not as they seem, there is still hope but you must be patient." The Demon King's voice rumbled into the mind of his beloved.

"The girl rejected me. What hope is there for us if the mate of your host refuses the bonding?"

"It is not for me to say. I can only tell you that the boy knows where you are and he and the girl are coming to speak with you." Kyūbi replied trying to comfort Yukiko.

"Therefore I would ask that you not do anything before they arrive."

"My Lord, I will not lower myself to her. I love you with every fiber of my being but I will not surrender my pride to her." Yukiko determinedly said fearing Hinata's motives for seeking her out.

"Nor would I ever ask you to My Lady. However, I would still ask that you hear her out before you do anything rash."

A few moments passed before the ancient spirit heaved a heavy sigh and said.

"As you wish My Love. I will listen to what she has to say."

Traveling quickly through that snow covered forest Hinata and Naruto reached Yukiko in record time. Upon their arrival it was obvious that the spirit was less then enthused to see the lavender eyed girl. However, knowing that it would fall to her to make the first move Hinata confidently stepped away from Naruto and paused for only a moment before knelling with her face turned towards the ground and spoke.

"Lady Yukiko. Please accept my humblest apologies for any confusion my ill chosen words might have caused you earlier today. And if you would but allow me a few moments I will do my best to correct my mistake." Hinata humbly addressed Yukiko.

Taken back by Hinata's willingness to prostrate herself Yukiko quickly found that any ill feelings she had towards the girl wiped away by the selfless act of humility.

"Lady Hinata, there is no reason for you to humble yourself before me. I am as much at fault as you perhaps I am more at fault as it I who led us down this path from the moment we first met."

Standing Hinata offered Yukiko an understanding smile before she began to speak.

"Regardless of how this journey began we are here together now and that is all that really matters."

"Agreed." Responded the snow fox.

"Now that that is settled I need to say what I should have said earlier." Hinata began.

"In my family I am considered a failure and for many years I believed that to be true. However, thanks to the support and understanding of my pernicious people I now know that to be a lie. Still I am not arrogant enough to believe that I am without fault, because I know I have many.

I am not the strongest, smartest, or prettiest kunoichi our village has to offer. I am not gifted with any remarkable talents or skills. Everything that I have achieved I achieved through hard work and discipline. I do not see myself as being someone who is worthy of becoming your host. However, if in your eyes I am someone that you would be wish to bond with I would be honored to become one with you Lady Yukiko." Hinata solemnly spoke.

The world seemed to be holding breath for Yukiko's response after Hinata finished speaking.

"Why do you not answer Dearest. Have you changed your mind about the girl? Do you find something about her lacking?" Kyūbi asked his life's mate.

"No My Love. The girl...Lady Hinata is everything I could hope for in a host. It is just that now I find myself wondering if it is right to ask her to sacrifice her life to the bonding. Yourself and Naruto had no choice and now your lives are forever interwoven. You know of the pain that the joining caused the boy. Do I have the right to ask her to suffer the same stigma?"

"I understand your doubt My Love but consider this. Lady Hinata would not be forced into bonding with you, it will be her choice. By choosing to bond with you any sacrifice she is called on to make would be one that she is willing to make. Finally, Hinata could never experience the same painful life that Naruto did. He was alone with no one to care for him or love him. He had no where to turn for comfort when the weight of his burdens became to much to bear. Hinata, however, will have Naruto's love and the support of their friends." Kyūbi wisely advised.

Although the mental conversation between the demon and spirit took only a moment to those looking on from the outside it seemed as though an eternity had slowly passed before Yukiko looked upon the expectant girl and said.

"Lady Hinata we have known one another for less the two days. In that time we have fought and argued at almost every turn. Yet despite the strife we have plunged ourselves into for the sake of those we love I believe that we have come to know each another in a way that very few can claim.

I have no doubt that you and I would benefit greatly from the bonding. Therefore it would be my honor to become one with you Lady Hinata."

0o0o0

Tsunade watched as the latest group of civilians were escorted from the village. It had taken nearly a month but almost all of the Leaf's people had been secretly ushered to safety.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama. Our group has been safely delivered to Suna without incident." Konohamaru reported as team Ebisu appeared behind the Fifth.

"Good work. Take a few hours to rest then relieve Sakura and her team on watch at the North Gates." Tsunade instructed as she headed towards Hokage tower without ever truly acknowledging the reporting team.

"Are things really that bad Koh?" Moegi asked as she watched the village leader's departure.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Konohamaru responded turning to face his only female teammate.

"Didn't you see the look on her face? Couldn't you hear the emptiness in her voice? It's almost like she's given up. As if she knows that everything we've accomplished over the past month has been leading us to our own destruction. Are things so hopeless that even the Hokage would give up before the battle has even begun?" Moegi softly asked.

For a moment Koh considered how to answer her before a huge smile graced his lips as he turned away from his team and headed towards Ichiraku's and called back.

"As if!"

0o0o0

Naruto silently praised Kami for the woman in his arms. After years of suffering under the hate filled eyes of Konoha's people something good had finally come into his life. Within Hinata he had found a true companion. She was everything he had ever hoped for and more. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and it was a feeling he never wanted to give up.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata's small voice gently asked.

"About you and the mistakes I've made."

"Mistakes?" She questioned as she idly caressed the arm that snugly held her.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer as he began to say.

"I wasted so many years telling myself that staying away from you was for the best. I never doubted that I was making the right choice. Because, I knew with absolute certainty that I was doing what was best for you. But now I know how wrong I was.

If only I had listened to my heart rather then my head then who knows what might have been." He finished as he caught her lips with a tender kiss.

"I won't deny that I wished things would have been different but thinking about it who is to say that everything didn't turn out for the best. The time we were apart made us stronger and wiser. It made us more confident and allowed us to grow as individuals.

I can't say what kind of person I would have become if we had been together when we were younger. But being apart made me the person that I am and the person that I am is the person you accepted. I wouldn't change that." Hinata replied.

"Of course you right Hime. I just wish that I hadn't taken so long to allow myself to acknowledge your feelings. "

"Enough of that kind of talk Naruto. We are together now and after tomorrow..." Hinata began as Naruto once more captured her lips with his before saying.

"We'll be together forever."

0o0o0

It had taken Yukiko ten days to prepare for the bonding with Hinata. Unlike Kyūbi's sealing into Naruto theirs would be a perfect bonding allowing the two share a true symbiotic relationship.

"Lady Hinata, before we begin I would ask you once more if you sure you understand what is about to happen.

The bonding is the complete joining of one being to another. Everything that I am you will become as everything you are I will become and although our minds will be separate there will be nothing of the other that we will not know. " Yukiko stated offering Hinata a final chance to turn away from the path she had chosen.

With complete resolve Hinata drew closer to Naruto, who despite his concerns for her well-being understood that this decision was hers and hers alone, before saying.

"I understand and I am..." Hinata began before the clang of metal and angry screams filled the air.

"Bastard, get away from her!" The child-like voice yelled out as several kunia whizzed through the air towards Naruto only to be struck down before reaching their target.

Cursing himself for not being more aware and allowing an apparent enemy to get so close during such a crucial time Naruto placed himself between the unknown assailants and Hinata as Yukiko quickly moved to support him should the need arise.

"Kit the bastards have dared to attack us and our mates! Show them the error of their ways!" Kyūbi roared from his mindscape.

Acknowledging his sensei's command the entire area was quickly flooded with the overwhelming aura of Kyūbi's and Naruto's chakra as the blond prepared to counter-attack with lethal force.

"I don't know who you are but for what you've attempted to do here today you're going to die!" Naruto yelled out as he unleashed a series of hand signs and called out.

"Multiform ascendent..."

"Naruto please don't kill her! She's my sister!" Hinata screamed as she rushed to Naruto's side forcing him to halt the completion of his jutsu.

Reluctantly Naruto did as Hinata asked while remaining on guard should the woman before him chose to continue her attack.

"Hanabi stand down! How dare you attack a fellow comrade?" Emi shouted as she and the remainder of team 17 arrived next to the scowling battle ready young Hyuga.

0o0o0

"Leader, they have made contact with the target. However, there seems to be a bit of strife between the two groups. What are you orders?" Said a bulky man dressed in green leather.

"Hmm, this could play out to our advantage." The one known only as leader said as he grasped a elongated ivory spear.

"For now we will wait and see how this little reunion plays out."

"Yes Leader." his three companions voiced in unison,

0o0o0

"Explain yourself genin?" Emi harshly question her subordinate.

Hanabi's hate filled glare never left Naruto as she did her best to calm herself before answering her sensei.

"Nee-chan does not deserve the fate that awaits her in Konoha. Not when that is the cause of all our pain and suffering." She said while pointing accusingly towards Naruto.

"He is a demon and has used my sister's kind heart to delusion her into believing herself to be in love with him. The demon's lies are what have caused her defection from the clan and he alone must atone for her loss of honor.

As a member of the Hyuga it is my duty to kill him and return my sister to her rightful place within the clan. Once she is free from his influence then everything will be alright again. Please Sensei let me do what must be done!" Hanabi ranted as her fellow ninja looked on with silent pity.

Listening to her sister's rant Hinata buried her head into Naruto's chest in order to hide her tears from the gathered shinobi. Knowing how much his beloved must be hurting Naruto instinctively drew her closure as he tried to shield her from the pains of their current little world.

"Is that how you really feel Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as she pulled away from Naruto and turned to face her sister.

"It's the truth isn't it? He used is demonic influence to sway you to his side didn't he? Why else would you follow the demon bast..." Hanabi began but never finish as Hinata ruthlessly rushed and slammed her to the ground.

Seeing his team-mate attacked Rokurou leapt to her defense only to find himself face to snout of a extremely large snow fox.

"Boy I think it best if we allowed Lady Hinata and her sister to work this out for themselves. Don't you?" Yukiko growled as she slowly backed away from the tremblingly and rapidly nodding genin.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. But I can not stand by allow you to continue to speak so disrespectfully of one I have sworn to protect." Hinata said as she looked sadly upon her little sister.

"You would chose him over you own family? Has his evil so tainted you that you would show you back to those who love you?" The younger Hyuga asked as she stood cradling her wounded left shoulder.

Hinata's heart broke to hear the hurt and anguish in her sisters voice. From the beginning she had known that there would be repercussions to her decision to follow Naruto. Yet somehow she had hoped that at least Hanabi would have been understanding. Yet now it seemed that even that was too much to have hoped for.

"I had hoped that you would be strong enough to see beyond the closed minded thinking that all too often seems to infect some members of our family. I see now that you weren't.

Tell me sister, why is it that so many in our family are set against change? Why is it a crime to look outside our walls and embrace what we might find there? Is it so wrong, Hanabi, to be a Hyuga and to want something more than what the Hyuga can offer?

Yes, I followed Naruto. I suppose that in a sense I did abandon the Hyuga. However, not in the way that you seem to believe. You look at the world in terms of right and wrong with the Hyuga being right and the rest of the world being wrong. But the world is so much more then the sum of rights and wrongs. It's a million billion twist and turns and interactions between people and the world around them.

I followed Naruto because I love him. Does that mean that I love you or anyone else in our family any less? Of course it doesn't. It simply means that I want more for myself then what our family can offer." Hinata softly said as she turned and returned to Naruto's side.

"Pretty words sister. But that is all they are, words. The truth is that you would rather be a lowly demon's whore then a respectful woman within our family!" Hanabi hatefully spate.

"Sister, at this moment I can only imagine the amount of hurt and anger you must be feeling. So it's easy for me to forgive you for the things you have said and done here today. However, my compassion for your feelings does have it's limit." Hinata said never showing how much Hanabi's words and attitude had hurt her.

Naruto watched the exchange between Hinata and Hanabi with a deep sense of regret. Although he understood that Hinata had made the choice to come with him for herself now that ramifications of that decision was before him he could not help but feel guilty. This, however, was Hinata's cross to bare and he would begrudgingly allow her to do so despite how much it pained him watch her suffer, however indirectly, because of him.

"Kento." Emi called out breaking the focus away from the sisters.

"Please attend to Hanabi's injuries."

"Yes Sensei." The young man replied as he moved to attend his wounded team-mate.

From the moment Hanabi had first attacked Naruto Emi had not taken her eyes off the elder genin. She held no delusions about the boy and the burden he carried nor the fact that if Hinata had not stopped him then there would be at least one if not more bodies littering the pristine scenery of the Land of Snow.

"I apologize for the actions taken by my subordinate. She will be punished once we have completed our mission and return to the village." Emi said as she bowed towards Naruto and the others.

"A mission huh, I was beginning to wonder why a team from Konoha was way out here." Naruto coldly spoke causing the jonin-sensei's blood to chill.

"Is your mission a secret or may I ask what would bring you and your team this deep into Snow?"

Something about the way the blond had spoken to her screamed for her to chose her next words carefully.

"Naruto-san, Lady Tsunade order ourselves and three other teams to locate and deliver a message to Lady Hinata." Emi said as she took a scroll from her pouch and handed it too Hinata.

Taking the scroll offered her Hinata looked somewhat worried.

"Am I being recalled? She asked.

"I do not know. Our orders were simply too deliver the scroll within the year. Failing that we were to return to the village." The jonin explained.

"Wait, within the year? How long have you been looking for us?" Naruto asked losing the coldness in his voice from moments before.

"Eleven months twenty-one days." Rokurou stated from behind his sensei.

At once Naruto knew something was wrong. Tsunade would have never committed four teams to simply deliver recall orders for one shinobi unless it was of dire importance.

"Hinata I think you had better open that scroll."

Wasting no more time, Hinata released the seal binding the scroll only to have a second seal appear in place of the first.

"It's a blood seal. The first seal must have had a time limit. If the time limit was reached before the scroll was opened then this new seal would be activated." Naruto explained as he examined the newly formed seal.

"Try releasing it Hinata."

Swiping a bit of her blood across the scroll the seal glowed for a brief moment before failing to release.

"Shouldn't something have happened?" Kento asked as both he and Hanabi took knelling positions behind their sensei.

"It would have if the scroll was still meant for me." Hinata said as she turned and offered the scroll to Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade must have meant this for you Naruto. Why else would she have included a seal that I couldn't open."

"Grandma Tsunade must really be in it deep if she's going to this extent just to get me a message." The blond nervously joked as he released the blood seal only to become uncommonly quite as he read its' contents.

0o0o0

In the distance the faces of the past and present Hokage watched over Konohagakure as it's few remaining citizens went about their daily routines blissfully unaware of the chaos that would soon reach their gates.

"Riku, notify all commanders that we will begin our assault upon the Leaf in twenty-four hours." Madara Uchiha callously spoke.

"It will be done My Lord." Riku replied as his master's emotionless laughter filled the room.

0o0o0

There was no emotion on Naruto's face as he read through the scroll's content. For those that knew him best it was strangely frighting for the normally exuberant shinobi to suddenly be void of passion.

"Naruto is everything all ri..." Hinata started to ask before a harsh scream filled the air.

So absorbed in the scroll Naruto had been vaguely aware that Hinata was speaking to him before the sound of someone screaming completely refocused his attention.

Quickly scanning the area cerulean eyes searched for the source of the disturbance before finally falling upon woman before him.

"Hinata?" He softly said as his rational mind collapsed from the sight before him.

"I love you." She said as lavender eyes meet azure moments before Hinata's spear skewered body slipped to ground and a puddle of blood begin to form around her.

Naruto could hear shouting coming from those closest to him. He could sense the ones that had caused the turmoil fleeing back into the forest after accomplishing their task. The voice of the Kyūbi screamed the loudest but it too was but a annoying hum in the back of his mind.

Naruto's world was frozen. Everything and everyone he cared for locked in a repeating cycle of events beginning and ending with three little words, "I love you." Over and over the words repeated until finally his mind flashed and the vision of the one that had spoken them snapped to the forefront.

"Hinata." He whispered before he screamed and the world trembled in fear. The Demon King had been reborn.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifice of Angels

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Revelias

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything there in (oh how I wish I did). I am only borrowing them for a short time so please don't sue me.

Thanks for all the feedback, it has really helped me to shape the direction of the story.

You guys are the very best.

I apologies for taking over a year to finish this but I honestly just couldn't figure out how I wanted to move the story forward. But now I'm back on track and hope that you enjoy my humble effort.

As always comments, critiques, complaints or anything else of the kind are always welcome. It's because of them that I'm inspired to continue writing.

This is the only chapter in which I have really used jutsu so the translation for their names will be placed at the end of the story.

So without any further delay lets begin the final chapter of

If Tomorrow Never Comes.

0o0o0

_"Even the most innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think and forces them to come to terms with the realities of the world. Yet for all its' negative contentions pain is not something to be avoided. Pain is temporary and may last a minute, an hour, a day, or longer. A weak person will either allow their pain to consume them or learn to live with it. While a strong person will embrace their pain, using it until it eventually gives way and becomes something greater."_

0o0o0

_Chapter 12: Sacrifice of Angels_

Naruto could hear shouting coming from those closest to him. He could sense the ones that had caused the turmoil fleeing back into the forest like thieves in the night. He could feel Yukiko instantly by his side trying her best to aid his fallen love. He could hear the voice of Kyūbi as he tried in vain to snap him back to reality. Yet with all that had happened, all that was happening nothing was able to reach him. He was locked in a repeating cycle of events beginning and ending with three little words, "I love you." Only after what seemed like a life time did his mind return to the present and Hinata's skewered body once more filled his vision.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered as his once happy world was shattered by the crushing weights of rage and despair.

For the second time in recent memory the love of his life had been struck down before him. For the second time someone threatened to rip away his most precious person. For the second time he was forced to face the deepest levels of pain and desperation. All because those that sought to cause him harm had no qualms about hurting others to get to him. And that line of thinking was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back.

"My Lord, Lady Hinata is still alive! We can still save her if we hurry." Yukiko desperately called to the motionless man beside her. Trying again and again to pull him from whatever hell his mind now resided only to have her words fall on deaf ears.

At this moment only one person filled Naruto's thoughts. Hinata, who had done nothing but dare to love him. Who despite what he carried inside him had remained by his side. She had not deserved the fate that had befallen her. She did not deserve to suffer for following her heart.

Yet some would say that she had made her choice to stand in the line of fire. Some would say that becoming a target was the price she had to pay for giving her heart to a demon. While others would simply say that she got what she deserved for being with him.

And for a fleeting moment Naruto Uzumaki could not have agreed more. After all he was the reason she had come to the Land of Snow, he was the reason she had been attacked, and he was the reason that she was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

It was because of him that everything had happened and it would be because of him that everything would be resolved. Those that had harmed her would be made to pay. Those that had sent the assailants would be made to pay. From this day forward the price of harming those he held dear would be high and it was a price that would be paid.

"Hinata." He whispered before he turned his head upward towards the heavens and screamed.

Demonic chakra washed over the land like a tidal wave forcing everyone and everything in its' path to give way. Standing in the eye of the storm Naruto watched through slitted crimson eyes as his unchecked power forced his fellow shinobi to their knees.

For years he had denied the Kyūbi's power in order to prove that he wasn't the demon he held, to show the fools of the Leaf that he was someone to be trusted, someone that was not so different from themselves and to earn the respects of bastards that he knew full well would never respect him.

Those days, however, were long since past. No longer did he care for their opinions. No longer did he care if he was seen as the demon he carried. No, longer would he deny the power that stirred within him, that was his by right.

"Hunters, attend me!" Naruto screamed with eyes blazon with demonic power as thirteen pillars of ebony flames sprung from the earth encircling him.

Naruto coldly smirked as each pillar gave way to a black fox crossing over into the mortal realm. Searching for the one that had summoned them the ebony vulpine regarded each of the beings about them before their eyes fell upon their new master. Gathering before him one by one the foxes in turn bowed until the greatest of them spoke.

"My Lord. How may we serve you?"

"Bring me the ones that have dared to harm my mate. Injure them if you must, but I want them alive." Naruto spoke with a threatening edge to his voice, showing little concern for the submissive creatures before him, as he flared his chakra to show dominance.

"It shall be as you command, My Lord." The nameless hunter replied before he and his pack set off in search of their pray.

After watching his hunters dash off into the forest Naruto dropped to his knees and lifted the heavily bleeding Hinata into his arms.

"Why pretend to be sorry? Why pretend that you actually care about her? This is, after all, what you wanted isn't it? An opportunity to free that monster inside you! You can't deny it can you? Everything that has happened is because of you! My sister is dead because of you! All of her pain is because of you!" Hanabi screamed as she struggled to stand only to be forced back to her knees by Yukiko.

"You've said enough young one, now let them be." Yukiko said glaring at the openly defiant Hanabi.

"My Lord, all is not lost. There is still away to save her if we hurry!" Yukiko said returning to Naruto's side.

"I'll do anything, just tell me what to do!" Naruto replied as a flicker of hope quickly filled his still crimson eyes.

Yukiko only nodded knowing that the man before her would indeed do anything to save his beloved.

"Then let us begin." She spoke as a spiraling dome of pure white chakra surrounded them cutting the trio off from the rest of the world.

0o0o0

_"Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon behind them_  
_Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell,_  
_While horse & hero fell, They that had fought so well_  
_Came thro' the jaws of Death, Back from the mouth of Hell,_  
_All that was left of them, Left of six hundred._

_When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made!_  
_All the world wonder'd. Honour the charge they made!_  
_Honour the Light Brigade,_  
_Noble six hundred!"_

"What are you going on about Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she and Choji walked with their squad leader.

"Just some poem I read once." He lazily replied.

"Oh, what's it about." Choji asked in the hope of finding a small distraction from their nightly patrol.

"Well, if I remember correctly it's about a battalion of six hundred solders who during a battle received orders to attack a heavily fortified position that they really had no chance of taking. However, despite this they valiantly attacked the position killing many of the enemy while at the same time losing over two thirds of their own." He explained.

"You really know how to lift a persons spirits, you know that." Ino chastised.

"I never said it was a happy poem." He replied.

Laughing at their exchange Choji looked to his closest friends and said; "You guys are the best."

0o0o0

Above the skies were clear allowing the full moons light to silhouette the two lovers as they drew closer together in order share the warmth of the others body.

"Knowing what tomorrow may bring, I can think of no where else I'd rather spend my final hours then here with you." Neji softly whispered into the ear of his lover as he drew her further into his embrace.

"I feel the same way." The bun haired woman replied as she gently ran her fingers across Neji's arm.

"Tenten, I know that my timing couldn't be worst to ask you this but if by some miracle we make it through all of this. Would you consider becoming my wife? Would you marry me?"

For what seemed like an eternity the room was cast in silence until looking into Neji's eyes Tenten softly chuckled.

"You're right, your timing couldn't be worst but in this case I'll over look it. I would be honored to be your wife." Tenten replied as her lips found his as the two once more became one.

0o0o0

"Was there anything more I could have done? Is there anything else I could do? Tomorrow, will determine if Konohagakure stands or fall and all I can do is hope for a miracle." Tsunade thought as she walked slowly through the streets of Konoha.

Despite her doubt's everything the Hokage could have done to prepare for the coming battle had been done. With the vast majority of its' citizens evacuated and the villages defenses bolstered there was truly nothing left to do but wait for the invasion to begin.

"My Lady, is everything alright? Is there anything you need?" Sakura asked, interrupting Tsunade's thoughts, as she approached her master.

Brought from her inner wandering the Fifth regarded the young woman before her for a moment before she turned and smiled.

"No... no, everything is as well as can be expected. There's nothing more for you to do tonight Sakura. Why don't you go spend the evening with Sasuke or something? Enjoy yourself while there's still time." Tsunade answered noticing the flash of disgust that passed across the young woman's face.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

"No, My Lady, there's nothing wrong really. It's just that you mentioned that I should spend the night with Sasuke."

"Yes, what of it. It's not like it's a secret that you have feeling for him. I just figured that considering the circumstances you might want to spend as much time with him as you could before..." Said the Hokage.

"I use to have those kind of feelings, My Lady. But, I haven't really felt that way for sometime now. The truth is that I've given my heart to another."

"Does he know how you feel about him?"

"Yes, he knows, I told him sometime ago but I don't think he really believed me. I've wanted to talk to him about it again, to make him understand that what I feel for him is real. However, the time has never seemed right. And now he's away on a mission and I doubt that I'll ever see him again." Sakura replied as she unconsciously raised her eyes to the carved image of the Hokages.

Tsunade felt a pang of remorse for her apprentice as she realized who it was that had captured the young woman's heart.

"Listen, Sakura, I understand what you're going though, I went through the same thing myself not so long ago. I wasted years running from my feelings for Jiraiya. I thought that there would always be time to tell him how I felt and maybe build some sort of deeper relationship with him. But then he died without ever knowing how much I truly loved him. Now, I'll never get the chance to tell him how I felt or find out what it would have been like if I had told him.

Tomorrow isn't promised to any of us Sakura. You said that you have told Nar... this person how you feel about him and honestly that's all you could ever do. It was more then I ever dared to do. Whether or not he returns your feelings is anybody's guess. But, even if he doesn't it's not the end of the world. You'll find other loves and someday you'll find your prince charming amongst all the toads of the world.

However, that is neither here or now. Spend this night with friends or family. Do something that you've always wanted to do. Live this night as though it was your last because no matter how much we've trained, how thoroughly we've planned, for some of us tonight will be the last night we'll ever see." Tsunade sadly spoke as she once more turned from her second apprentice and continued her solemn journey through the Leaf alone.

"Of course My Lady." Sakura replied as she went of search of family and friends to make the most of the night before the new day begun.

0o0o0

Yukiko slowly circled the pair before her as Naruto cradled Hinata's prone body to his chest. "There is a price to everything and to everything there is a price. The one you love is dying, she will not last much longer. What price would you pay to save her life?" The Sprite asked as she continued her trek.

"Anything! Everything! Damn it, Yukiko, just save her! Just tell me what I need to do?" Naruto begged the Nine-tails' mate.

Yukiko paused to appraise the pair before once more returning to her circular path.

"My Lord, before anything can be done for Lady Hinata I must ask if you are aware of what has happened?"

"We don't have time for this! You said yourself that she won't last much longer!"

"That is true, but there is time still left to us." Yukiko calmly began.

"I am not doing this because I wish to torment you or allow any more harm to befall Lady Hinata. You must understand that things are different now. My bonding with Lady Hinata will not be enough to save her and were I to do so now would only result in both our deaths."

"Alright, I understand your caution. But if your bonding with her won't save her then what will? I'm not a medic and I don't have any skills that I could use to save her. I'm useless to her." He soberly responded.

"Enough! Your self-pitting prattle sickens me." A thunderous voice boomed out causing Naruto to finally tear his eyes away from Hinata in order to look upon the Demon king.

"Of course you don't have the skills to save your mate, I understand that better then you. But there is a way for you to save her. But before we can help you do so you must quite your troubled mind." Kyūbi told his container in the hope of calming Naruto's troubled mind.

"Alright, I'll try but please tell me what I have to do help Hinata. I can't lose her, not now after she has truly come into my life." Naruto replied as he continued to cradle Hinata's still form.

"Very well Naruto. Yukiko was correct in the we have a small amount of time still allotted to us. Understanding that I will not try to explain the smaller details of what is about to happen. However, this means that you will have to do exactly what I say when I say it without question or hesitation. Any deviation or failure to follow my instructions could very well result in the girls' death. Do you understand?" Kyūbi explained to his now completely observant container.

"Yes, I understand and will do whatever you save." The blond shinobi quickly replied.

"Good. Now before we begin I just need to tell you that I'm sorry. What must be done will cause you a great deal of pain."

"What..." was the only thing Naruto managed to say before pain unlike anything he had ever felt ripped through his unprepared body.

0o0o0

"What are they!" The green lathered man screamed as he and fellow team mates continued to flee deeper into the forest.

"Who cares what they are! They're after us that's all that should concern you at the moment." Returned the sole female of the group as she glanced behind her to look upon the shadowy figures rapidly catching up to them.

"Shut up both of you! Instead of trying to figure out what's chasing us come up with a plan of escape." The leader ordered as he launched himself forward from another branch.

"Woman how far away are they?"

"They're about a hundred and twenty meters behind us and..." The woman paused as she realized a frighting truth.

"And what bitch!" The leader screamed.

"There's only one behind us! A minuet ago there was about twelve but now there's only one!" The woman called back as she quickly began to desperately look around for the rest of her teams pursuers.

"Where did they go, damn it?" Demanded the leather clad assailant.

"Right in front of you mortal." A dark voice rang out through the woods forcing the four man cell to come to a sudden stop.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" The leader called out into the seemingly empty woods.

The assailants tightly gripped their various weapons as they nervously waited for their pursuers to respond. Whoever or whatever it was that had followed them had them surrounded and outnumbered leaving them with a limited amount of options.

"Who we are does not matter. What matters is that our Lord has commanded that you be brought before him. He has also commanded that you each be alive when we deliver you to him. Therefore mortal you may try to fight or try to flee. My brethren would prefer you flee so that they might hunt you down before they tear a bit of flesh from your bones. Myself, it matters little which you choose to do. But, know this, regardless of your choice in the end you will be brought before my master." The dark voice slowly told the trio of assassins.

"I understand and think you for not attacking directly. Now if you would do me one last kindness before I give you my response and please tell me who is your master?" Asked the would be assassins leader as he signaled his team to prepare to flee,

The dark voice remained silent for a short moment before the sound of laughter filled the woods and twelve ebony shadows swarmed upon the helpless shinobi.

0o0o0

Entering his classroom Iruka smiled and greeted the assembled students. "Good morning class. Today I have a special treat for you. If you would remember from one of our previous lectures nearly twelve years ago Konohagakure faced its' darkest hour when the Nine-tailed fox demon attacked without provocation. Many of our best shinobi died valiantly defending the Leaf and all seemed lost until the great Fourth Hokage managed to defeat the demon at the cost of his own life." Iruka stated as he watched each of his students faces light up with pride in their fallen Hokage.

"However, that is not the entire truth of the story." The scared nosed teacher continued.

"Until last night the whole truth of what happened during the Fourth's battle with the demon had been a closely guarded secret. However, the Third Hokage in his wisdom has redacted the law preventing anyone from openly discussing the truth of that night."

"Sensei, dose that mean that the Forth didn't defeat the demon?" A young boy with a small white puppy on his head asked.

"Well yes and no." Iruka replied.

"You see, despite his strength the Fourth was unable to kill the demon. He therefore did the only thing he could do to stop the beast and protect the village." The teacher paused as he looked upon each of his students until his eyes fell upon a boy with several scares on his face.

"He sealed the demon into the body of a newborn child."

The entire class gasped at the implication that their collective hero had not only failed to kill the Nine-tails but had also sacrificed a baby to ultimately stop the creature.

"Iruka Sensei what happened to the baby." The screeching voice of a bubble gum colored haired girl called out.

Iruka looked to his student before returning his now hate filled gaze upon the scare-faced boy as he began to speak again.

"It was the wish of the Fourth that the child be immediately put to death in order to prevent the demon any chance of escaping it's prison. However, some of the more foolish members of the council felt that if the demon's power could be harnessed through the child giving the village an incredible advantage against our enemies. In the end the Third relented and concealed the truth and allowed the child to live. However, as of today that decision has been amended."

"Sensei, do you know who the child is?" A boy with a pony-tail lazily asked.

"I'm glad you asked as you see that brings us back to the surprise that I promised you at the beginning of class. You see class for the safety of the village the Hokage and Council have ordered the child be executed and as a reward for all of your hard work we will all be attending the execution." Iruka happily told his students much to their delight.

"But Sensei, you still haven't told us who it is that holds the demon." A large boy reminded the teacher as he snacked on a bag of chips.

Turning his attention once more to the scare-faced boy Iruka hatefully smiled before saying; "forgive me class, it slipped my mind for a moment. The person that hold the demon is none other then your fellow classmate, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka spate as several Anbu suddenly appeared in the classroom and took custody of the demon host.

"No, no, I haven't done anything wrong! Please don't do this, I haven't done anything, I never hurt anyone." Naruto screamed as he struggled against the Anbus' grasps. Pleadingly Naruto's eyes searched for the one person he trusted to try and help him.

"Please help me! Don't let them do this, you know I haven't done anything wrong. I love this village and its' people I would never do anything to harm it." He begged only for his pleas to fall on deaf ears.

Naruto's fragile world shattered when the person he trusted never to hurt him ignored him in his time of need. His only friend, his only source of joy in the hell he called his life had just betrayed the bond they had forged since childhood. The betrayal had left him alone and and as far as he was concerned there no longer anything left worth living for. Let the village do what they would.

"I know that the two of you were close and I'm sorry that you had to learn the truth about him like this Hinata. But, in the end this is for the best and I promise that although it might not seem like it right now in time everything will get better." Iruka compassionately explained to the lavender eyed girl.

"It's alright Iruka sensei. I know you're right. Besides demons shouldn't be allowed to walk freely among the rest of us. It's best that Naruto be dealt with now before the demon can use him to cause more harm to the village or figure out a way to escape." Hinata said with a sad smile as she and the others joined the rest of the village to witness their former classmates execution.

The feared Demon of Konohagakure said nothing as he was led through the cheering crowd. Despite the insults, threats, and chants of 'murderous demon' the scare-faced child remained silent and withdrawn.

After all what was there left for him now? Everything he had hoped for, everything he had dreamed of was lost. The village, his friends, even the old Hokage who he thought of as family had all turned their backs on him. True, he knew that the village hated him so it came as no surprise that they would do nothing to help. Nor did it come as any real surprise that his so called friends would turn against him when push came to shove. No, if anything, what hurt the most was that Hinata, the girl he had grown to love, had betrayed the trust he had placed in her.

Still, painful as it was to face, if he was honest with himself then nothing that had happened over the past hour surprised him. He was a jinchūriki, nothing more then a cage for a beast.

Condemned prisoners often remark that the longest moments of their lives were those that it took to reach the site of their executions. Surprisingly for Naruto this was not the case. Perhaps it was the noise of the crowd or the screams of the demon for him to fight for his life or maybe it was the sound of his own inner voice telling him that if no one wanted him to live then why should he bother to do so. Whatever the reason the journey to the executioners' stand seem to pass in mere seconds before the young boy was forced to knell and stair into the aged face of the Third.

"People of Konohagakure, nearly twelve years ago our great village was nearly destroyed by rampaging Kyūbi no kitsune. Many lives where lost that day before the Fourth Hokage stopped the beast by sealing the creature into the newborn Naruto Uzumaki. Over the years he has been allowed to live in the hopes that the demons power could be harnessed and used to protect the people of the Leaf. Alas, the risk of the demons escape from its' prison is to great to allow that foolish dream to continue." The Third said as he laid his weary eyes upon Naruto.

"I am sorry, truly I am. However, this is the only why to ensure the safety of the village." The old man paused before adding; "Is there anything you wish to say before the end."

The once ruckus crowd held their collective breaths to hear the last word of the demon container. For years they had ignored him and now for the first and last time he held the undivided attention of the entire village.

Scanning the crowd Naruto allowed his azure eyes to lock with lavender for a fleeting moment. The Fox's anger quickly filled his heart with malice for the girl he had trusted to always be by his side and just as quickly the feeling passed. Even now as he faced death Naruto could not allow himself to feel anger towards Hinata, he at least could never turn his back on her.

"I'm sorry it took until now for me to say it but before it's too late, Hinata, I won't you to know that I have always..." Naruto softly spoke before as a signal from the Third brought the executioners' blade down upon her neck silencing him forever.

0o0o0

"Damn it you can't do this to me, not now, not after everything we've been through!" Sakura screamed as she pushed more and more of her healing chakra into the motionless body before her.

"I can't lose you, I want lose you." She continued to scream as she refused to give up on saving the persons life.

However, despite her best efforts, despite the vast knowledge she had gained from Tsunade's teachings there was truly nothing the pink haired kunoichi could do the save the persons life. Moments seemed like hours as time slowly passed until the pale glow from Sakura's healing hands began to fade and the life she had so valiantly tried to save came to an end.

"Sakura?" Hinata's small voice called out as the Hyuga heir appeared behind the distraught medic.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Hinata could hear Sakura's labored breaths as she cried for the person she had been unable to save. Although she did not know who the now deceased person was they must have been someone very special.

"Sakura, is there anything you need? Is there anything I can do for you?" Hinata asked hoping to be of some help in her friends time of need.

"He promised me that he would never leave me. He promised me that we would always be together." Sakura softly said as Hinata reached out to try and comfort her.

"Sakura? I... I don't know what to..." Hinata begin.

"Shut up you bitch! Just shut the fuck up! This is all your fault!" The pink haired girl screamed as she turned on her fellow shinobi and viciously attacked her.

"It's your fault he's dead! It's your fault he left me alone! It's your fault I'll never get the chance to tell him that I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him!" Sakura yelled as she continued to attack forcing Hinata to retreat.

"You could have just left things the way they were! But no, you had to go and trick him, seduce him into leaving me for you! I could have made him happy, I could have kept him safe! But, you just had to fuck everything up and steal him away from me!" Sakura ranted as fatigue finally overwhelmed her and she sunk to her knees as tears washed over her face.

"Because you weren't strong enough to protect yourself he's dead! You're the one that should have died, not him."

Hinata's stomach lurched as the meaning of Sakura's words begin to sink in. For the first time since coming upon Sakura Hinata allowed herself to look upon the person that the healer had been so desperate to save.

"No..." Hinata whispered as her eyes fell upon the familiar form of her most precious person.

"How did...? Why did...?"

"You should be the one laying there dead. Instead Naruto gave his life for you and for what? You're worthless! You know it, I know it, your family knows it, hell everyone knows it! Yet he's the one that gone not you! He's the one that will never smile again, never laugh again, never love again! And why... because you weren't strong enough. You made him believe in you, made him think of you as a strong kunoichi, a strong woman when the truth is you're just a weak little girl who never deserved the praise he gave you!" Sakura yelled as she lifted herself form the ground and staggered over to the distraught Hyuga.

"I should kill you for taking Naruto away from me." Sakura coldly said as she drew her fist back and prepared to end the life of her fellow shinobi.

"Do it then." Hinata said as she made no attempt to move or defend herself from the angered medic.

"If Naruto's gone then there's nothing left for me. So go ahead and do it! Kill me so I can see him again, be with him again!" Hinata screamed daring Sakura to carry through with her threat.

Shocked for a moment by the Hinata's outburst Sakura stepped back before she once more prepared to deliver a killing blow to the girl before her.

"What are you waiting for! You said you would kill me! Do it damn you, do it and be done with it!" Hinata pleaded.

Looking down on Hinata, Sakura lowered her fist and began to walk away from the Hyuga heir.

"You truly are pathetic. You say you love him but you don't know the meaning of the word. He died to save you and you would throw his sacrifice away because of the pain of having to live without him. If you really loved him, really knew him then you would fight with everything in your power to ensure that he didn't die in vain. But you don't know him at all. Killing you would be to quick, too easy. You deserve to live everyday for the rest of your life just as you are now; weak, pathetic and alone." Sakura finished before lifting Naruto's body into her arms and leaving Hinata alone to suffer from the torment of her own regrets.

0o0o0

Between birth and death lies desire, Desire for life, for love, for power, for everything good, for everything we can and cannot have. It is through the selfish attempt to fulfill these desires that pain and suffering are born unto all humankind.

"How many years has it been since I've come home?" Madara Uchiha silently asked himself as he looked across the vast sea of flesh that was his army.

"So many have tried to prevent this day from coming yet I've outlasted them all. Today Konohagakure will burn and I will be one step closer to complete domination of this pathetic world." The elder Uchiha thought as he looked towards the village that had once rejected him.

"My Lord, all is prepared. We wait only your command before we begin our assault upon the Leaf." Riku said as he appeared and knelt before his master.

Madara gave his subordinate a momentary glance before he claimed the seat that had been prepared for him.

"Then by all means Riku, let the slaughter of Konoha begin."

0o0o0

"Hanabi can you see what's happening inside?" Emi asked the girl beside her.

Activating her bloodline Hanabi turned her eyes upon the chakra dome before clutching her head in pain.

"I can't... it... it's too much!" Hanabi screamed as she dropped to the ground and Emi and Kento rushed to aid her.

Running a quick scan Kento ensured his sensei that whatever had Hanabi had experienced was not life threatening and that she should be fine given a enough time to rest.

"Can you tell me what happened, Hanabi? What did you see?" Emi cautiously asked her student hoping that if nothing else the girl would be able to answer a few simple questions about what she had experienced.

"It was... It's like... I... I can't really explain it." Hanabi said with an uncommon tremble to her voice as she looked to her sensei.

"It's alright, just take your time and explain it the best you can." Emi replied.

Hanabi's thoughts mixed with images and emotions that had been forced upon her through her brief contact with the chakra dome. Emotions that were not her own ran rampant through her consciousness tearing down the barricades she had built up around her soul. Vainly, Hanabi struggled to push aside the foreign feelings only to be overwhelmed by their shear magnitude.

Despair, envy, rage, sorrow, joy, empathy, love, hate and fear flooded Hanabi's mind and sent the young kunoichi into an emotional downward spiral of regret and self-recrimination causing her to finally inexplicably threw herself into Rokurou as she begin to openly cry.

To say that seeing Hanabi cry was unusual would be an highly exaggerated understatement. As the young girls tears freely fell the remainder of Team 17 knew right away that whatever she had experienced was either truly terrifying or truly heart breaking. In either case the only thing any of them could do for the young woman was to let her cry and hope that when she was done she would be whole once more.

Hours seemed to pass before Hanabi slowly pulled herself away from her teammate's comforting embrace. Knowing that whatever she had gone through had deeply shaken her no one questioned her, choosing instead to allow her to collect her thought and speak in her own time.

"Arigato, Rokurou." Hanabi thankfully said as she thoughtfully looked to her older teammate as she gathered herself before turning to her expectant sensei.

"Are you ok to talk Hanabi?" Emi asked hoping not to push the girl to far to fast.

"Yes, Sensei. I'm believe that I'm alright now." Hanabi replied even as she struggled to get her breathing under control before attempting to explain what she had experienced.

"Whatever that is it's not simply chakra." She began pointing to the spiraling dome.

"I wasn't able to see inside of it. I don't believe that I would have survived if I remained in contact with it longer then I had." Hanabi paused as she clutched her chest for a moment before shooing away her concerned teammates reassuring them that she was alright.

"If Hinata or Neji were here they might have been able to better understand what I saw. No, saw is the wrong word. I didn't really see anything but at the same time I saw everything, smelt everything, felt everything. I don't know how but I experienced everything that it has experienced.

Sensei for better or worst the only way I can describe what I experienced is to say that in the few seconds that I was in contact with it, I lived its' entire life."

"What do you mean you lived its' life? Isn't it just a mass of chakra?" Kento asked.

"I don't know if that's the truly the right way to describe it but it's the best way I know how. And yes, it's chakra, but chakra is the energy of life. However, it more then just chakra. It's also conscious thoughts and feelings.

When I tried to look into it; it was like it was looking back at me, judging me somehow. It tore into my mind and saw everything that I have ever experienced, all my thoughts and all my feelings. But it didn't stop with just learning about me. It taught me about itself, or at least I assume that's what it was doing.

If what I saw was it's memories then I don't know how it survived this long without losing itself to madness. All it has ever known is loneliness, pain and sorrow. Nearly everyone that it has ever been in contact with has hated it for no better reason then that it existed. Year after year, day after day the same cycle of hate and loneliness repeats over and over and all it could ever do was to pray that it would somehow find a moment of escape from the agony it was forced to endure." Hanabi said as pain ripped through her body and fresh tears begin to fall.

"Sensei, I don't know for sure what it is and I don't know what it wants but I know this. It's better then any of us and despite what it has suffered it doesn't mean us any harm."

Emi and the others remained quite after this, pondering the young woman's words and what if anything they should do concerning their fellow shinobi within the dome.

"Hanabi as you have been in contact with it. Do you think that there is any way we could..." Emi began but abruptly ended her thought as thirteen powerful chakra signatures quickly surrounded the team. The hunters had returned.

"Stay where you are! Do not make any sudden movements or it could cost you your life." The jonin quickly ordered her charges.

"Wisely said human. Although you have nothing to fear. The master would be angry if we were to harm you. Although, I think that he might show lenience were you or your team the aggressor." A deep voice growled from behind the elder shinobi.

Emi was no fool. Holding tightly to her kunai she refused to allow herself to make any movement that might be seen as hostile and cause the ebony fox to attack. She could only hope that her team would see her action for what it was and follow her example.

"Enough!" A second more powerful voice growled.

"You were summoned to serve the master's will. If you can not do that then I will be more then happy to send you back in a most painful way!"

A moment passed before the first hunter to speak slightly lowered its' head and backed away from the Konoha team.

"Forgive me Leader, I meant no real harm to the humans." It humbly spoke.

"I care nothing for what you meant or did not mean, forget your place again or I might not be so forgiving in the future! Now rejoin the others before I reconsider my decision and claim a piece of your hide." Replied the Leader.

With the imminent threat seemingly passed Emi and her team allowed themselves to slightly relax as the jonin offered her silent thanks to the head hunter for its' timely intervention. Receiving only the vaguest of acknowledgments from the vulpine leader, Emi remained weary of the team of foxes and quickly took note of each of their positions. Not including the leader and the one that had confronted her team six of the hunters had formed a perimeter around both the chakra dome and her team. The remaining six however...

"Sensei." Hanabi's whispered gaining the jonin's attention and directing it towards the chakra dome. There Emi took notice of the four assassins and the remaining six ebony vulpine guarding them.

"Hunter-san, what is to be done with them?" Hanabi asked the leader as it seemingly took little interest in anything within the perimeter. However, the Vulpine was not as unobservant as he would have those around him believe. He could sense the simmering hatred that radiated from the young Hyuga and knew that if given the chance she would act upon it.

"Their fates are in the hands of the my master. He alone shall decided if they will live or how they will die." The leader spoke as he turned his gaze upon Hanabi before he spoke again.

"Trying to deny what you are feeling is pointless. I can feel your hatred as easily as if it were my own. It is understandable that you would desire revenge for your kin. However, I cannot allow you to claim there lives. Those belong to the master." The Leader said shocking Hanabi with how easily he had been able to read her.

"I will not deny what you have said. I might not be as close to her as I would have liked to be but she is my sister and I will avenge her given the chance." Hanabi replied letting the Vulpine know that regardless of what his master might want she would act if the opportunity arose.

"I sympathize with your motivations, young one. They have brought harm to a member of your pack, your family, and must be made to pay for their crimes. And because of her connection to my master I will, if you like, allow you a few moments too, let us say, educate them in the error of their ways." The leader offered the pale eyed genin.

Team 17 openly stared at the ebony fox as though he had suddenly sprouted a second head before Hanabi's soft voice caused them to turn towards her.

"Byakugan." Hanabi whispered as she slowly stood with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you Hunter-san. That would be acceptable at the moment and I will, of course, be sure not to cause any life-threatening damage."

"Hanabi, what are you thinking! They're defenseless! I will not allow you to go through with this!" Emi harshly spoke to her student.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but this does not concern you. Hinata is my sister and they tried to kill her. They didn't give her a chance to defend herself, they attacked her from behind! They didn't care about what was fair of right, all they cared about was ending her life! As a Hyuga and her sister it is my right to avenge her. I might not be allowed to kill them, but I will make them regret the day they ever laid a hand on her!" Hanabi calmly spoke as she moved towards the prisoners.

Emi could see that her student was hurting but everything in her own life experience screamed that allowing the Hanabi to attack the trio was wrong.

Standing quickly, Emi moved to restrain her subordinate only to be stopped by the vulpine leader.

"Get out of my way! She is my student and..."

"You have no say in this matter human. The girl's actions are correct. Whether in the human world or in that of the vulpine. When one attacks your kin you answer in kind. Were it solely left to me I would allow her to end their miserable lives. However, as I have said before, that right belongs to my master." The leader sagely spoke.

"That doesn't make it right." Emi responded as she watched her student approach the restrained shinobi.

"Right or wrong, it is the way of the world." Finished the leader.

Emi was left with no other choice but too stand back and watch as Hanabi demonstrated the true brutality of the Gentle Fist.

0o0o0

"It's a lie. Some kind of trick or genjutsu. It has to be. There was no way that Naruto could be... that he could have...died." Hinata questioned the events that had recently played out before her.

Yet it had all seemed so real. She could still feel the near misses from Sakura's chakra enhanced blows. But if what she had seen was indeed real than Naruto was gone and she was the cause of his death.

No, whatever it was she had witnessed could not be the truth. There was no way that Naruto could have died protecting her. She was no longer the weak woman she had been three years ago. She had grown stronger for both herself and for her love. There shouldn't have been any reason for...

"For him to sacrifice himself for you?" Yukiko's familiar voice broke through Hinata's inner turmoil.

"Lady Yukiko, please tell me what is happening? Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked the approaching spirit.

"Do you dare to play the innocent fool with me Hyuga?" Yukiko angrily growled as she slowly stalked towards Hinata.

Hinata knew at once that something was wrong. It was true that she and the spirit had their differences but she was sure that those were all in the past.

"Lady Yukiko, I don't understand? What have I done to upset you? What has happened?" Hinata once more asked as she began to back away from the Nine-tails mate.

"Worthless slut, how dare you!" Yukiko screamed as she launched herself forwards and swiping at Hinata with her razor sharp claws.

Hinata was just barely able to dodge the spirits attack. She had no desire to fight a being she knew she had little chance of defeating but she would not simply lay down and allow herself to be slaughtered.

"Lady Yukiko, please I don't want to fight you. Tell me what has happened?" Hinata pleaded as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"Make no mistake Hyuga, I am going to kill you. Because of you my mate is dead. He died along side the boy as they fought to protect you. Your weakness cost them both their lives. You claimed to love the boy, yet you chose to remain weak. So weak that he had to protect you when you should have been striving to protect him." Yukiko finished as a blast of intense blue chakra shot from her mouth.

Hinata quickly jumped to the side in order to avoid being hit by the blast only to be slammed to the ground after being intercepted in midair by Yukiko.

Struggling to stand Hinata wanted nothing more then to lay down and let Yukiko end her misery. If what the snow fox said was true then Naruto was truly dead and she no longer had a reason to continue on. A fact that would have been more then enough reason for the old Hinata to simply roll over and die. However, her time with Naruto had changed her for the better.

"I know that I can't beat you. You out class me me in almost every way. However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to just give up! If Naruto died trying to protect me then regardless of how much it hurts I will honor his final act! I will not allow his sacrifice to be in vain! I will fight you with everything I have! So long as I can draw breath I will keep coming after you again and again and again no matter the cost!" Hinata said as she prepared to lash out against the fox's mate.

Yukiko had watched and listened with pride as Hinata loyalty towards Naruto and his ideas drove her to fight against nearly insurmountable odds.

"No man has greater love than that he lay down his life for his brother. Not for millions…not for glory…not for fame. For one person, in the dark, where no one will ever know or see. Like Diogenes with his lamp, I have been looking for the person who was willing to die for all the wrong reasons. Hoping to find one truly exceptional person amongst your limited species to carry on when I no longer can." Yukiko humbly said as she lowered herself to the ground ending her fight with Hinata.

"Forgive me Lady Hinata for being blind to what was always before me."

"I don't understand. What is happening? What is this all about?" Hinata once more questioned as she cautiously lowered her guard and knelt before the spirit fox.

"Calm yourself child. Your love still lives and will have a great need of you in the very near future. But of that we may speak at another time. Am I correct in assuming you have been told the nature of demons and spirits?" Yukiko asked.

"If you mean what Kyūbi told Naruto, then yes." Hinata replied still confused about the current events.

"That was only part of the story." Yukiko replied as she prepared to recite the true purpose of demons and spirits.

"There is an evil in the world far greater then anything humankind has ever faced. It spreads like a cancer, destroying everything it touches. It's name has long since been forgotten but my kind was charged by Kami to prepare humanity to fight this evil as we were prepared by those that came before us.

However, when our time came to fight we underestimated its' strength and failed to destroy it when we had the chance. We believed it to be like any other enemy. We trained ourselves to the breaking point, learned the most powerful jutsu, and built an army unlike anything the world had ever seen. We thought ourselves unbeatable. We believed ourselves equal to the gods. We were wrong.

We learned too late that to face such an enemy it's not enough to gain strength or learn jutsu. It's not enough to make plans and forge alliances. The enemy that threatens the world cannot be beaten through acts of war. It does not have bones to be broken or flesh to be cut. The enemy that threatens the world resides in the hearts and minds of every living being.

It hides in the shadows feeding on the petty jealousies of the heart growing stronger and stronger until it is able to walk freely in the open. It cares nothing for people but will use them to gain what it wants. It twist a persons' heart and mind with half truths and platitudes to sway them to its' way of thinking. It is more then willing to share your pains and joys if it will bring you too its' side. It is patient and will wait for years in order to fulfill its' goals. But, above all else it will never give up its ultimate goal. It return time and time again until it has consumed everything this world has to offer leaving nothing behind but a lifeless husk." Here Yukiko paused for a moment before she continued.

"An enemy such as this will easily overwhelm you. No matter how you choose to attack it.

When our armies were defeated and our strength exhausted our greatest warrior continued to fight. He refused to give up and eventually he drove the enemy back into the shadows but even he, the strongest of us, was unable to destroy our enemy. So in the end we were forced into an impasse with each side biding its' time until the war could continue anew.

Time passed and eventually the majority of those that fought at our side faded into memory and passed beyond the veil. The ones that remained tried to pass on their knowledge but humankind in his arrogance could not hear our words and grew to fear us.

Driven by their fears humanity lashed out against us and in a short time the remainder of our number were either captured, killed, driven into hiding, or forced to flee to the higher plains. In the end only myself and my mate remained free until he too was captured sixteen years ago.

Now after centuries of silence the enemy has once more stepped from the shadows to walk in the light. However, unlike when it faced us, there is no collective force to stand in its' way. But despite this disadvantage to humanity there still remains hope." The spirited said as she watched her companion.

"Naruto." Hinata barley whispered in near silent conformation of the hope the fox had spoken of.

"Yes, Naruto. My Lord believes him to be the last chance the world has to finally defeat the ancient enemy and since meeting him I have come to share in that belief.

However, only a fool places all his hopes in a single basket. As strong as he is, as strong as he is yet to become there will always be someone stronger. Should the worst come to past then for the sake of the world there most be another ready to take his place if only to drive back the evil for another day. And I believe that person is you Hinata Hyuga.

But even in this belief I can not afford to rush blindly forward. Therefore, I have had no choice but to ask the hard questions, and force you to prove yourself over and over again because I can not afford to make a mistake in this. There is simple to much at stake to let someone, anyone who is not worthy slip through the cracks. So I need to know how far you willing to go? How much are you prepared to risk? How many people are you willing to sacrifice for the cause? Are you willing to die friendless, alone, and hated by everyone? Because that's what may be required of you in order to protect the future of this world.

So I need to know if are you the person I've been looking for?" Yukiko asked, waiting for Hinata to come to terms with all she had been told.

"This couldn't be real," repeated over and over in Hinata's mind. How after all could any of what she was told be real. Of course in the shinobi world strange things happened everyday. But, this was something on an entirely different level.

Honestly, who would believe it? A centuries old war being fought between spirits, demons, and Kami knows what else. It was the work of fantasy. A simple story told to hold the attention of an audience for a time, noting more.

Yet, again, here was Lady Yukiko telling her it was true, That everything she had just been told had and was happening. That there was an evil in the world so great that it threatened to engulf and devour everything unless stopped. That her beloved Naruto was the key to stopping it all but that in the event he failed it would fall to her to...

Nonsense. Of course assuming everything Yukiko had said was indeed true then she had little doubt that Naruto would find a way to set things right. There wouldn't be any need for anyone else to get involved. After all he couldn't possibly fail; could he?

But so what if he did, Yukiko would be there to take up where Kyūbi and Naruto left off and surly others would come to help. There was no need for someone as weak as her to get in the way. Someone who until recently was too timid to tell the person she loved the most how she felt. How could she possibly succeed where someone like Naruto failed. How could she ever be trusted with such an important task.

"Because I believe in you." Hinata's mind flashed to her beloveds simple words of encouragement as soft smile slowly graced her lips.

"I am the heir to one of the most prestigious clans in the Elemental Nations. I was trained from birth to fill that role. I was instructed by the absolute best teachers in the fields of politics, decorum, society, strategy, and combat. Yet despite all my training I was still considered weak by my family. I was constantly looked down on and told of my failings. I was never complimented or praised for my efforts. I was expected to be the very best and when I failed to be so I was cast aside in the hope that my younger sister would succeed where I could not.

I had nothing and no one that seemed to care about me. Life was a curse that I was being forced to endure. I wanted nothing more then to escape from the pain of my life and find some small bit of peace for myself. However, all that change the day I meet Naruto Uzumaki.

He was everything I wasn't, everything I wanted to be but couldn't. He would constantly fail but he never gave up. He trained until he could no longer stand but he never stopped until he achieved his goal. Without ever knowing it his determination to better himself saved me from myself and set me on the path that I walk today." Hinata said.

"You said that the enemy we must face has the power to sway people with its' words and ideals and that Kyūbi believes Naruto to be the last hope for this world against that enemy.

Well, I'm living proof that Kyūbi is right. Naruto has the power to change a persons' heart. It's a power that makes you want to believe in him, to put all your hopes and dreams in his hands because in them you just know that they will flourish."

"Am I the person you're looking for? Do I have it in me to fight against something so malevolent?

I honestly don't know. However, I do know that if called to do so I will fight. I will do everything in my power to stand against that evil. I will never back down, never give up because that's what he would do.

You ask me if I am the right person? I ask you, considering what's at steak, does it really matter?"

Yukiko regarded Hinata for a moment more before she stood and began to walk away.

"Hinata Hyuga, your trials are over. You might not be the ideal choice but I believe that you are the right one. So if you're ready, we may now begin."Yukiko said as a blinding light engulfed the pair.

0o0o0

Naruto stood before the Nine-tails staring into its' crimson eyes as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"Well."

"Well what?" Kyūbi replied innocently.

"Don't give me that 'I'm so innocent' crap'. What the hell was that about and more importantly where is Hinata?" The blond asked never allowing his focus to leave the fox.

"I promise you that she is fine. You just need to be patient." Kyūbi somewhat nervously replied.

"Patient! The last time I saw her she was bleeding to death and you want me to be patient! You and Yukiko promised that we would be able to save her. But what happens? I wake up in some fucked up genjutsu with me as a kid being outed to the village and having my freaking head chopped off for the trouble!" Naruto ranted to his inner demon.

"Look I get it your worried and your pissed but that doesn't change the fact that you're just going to have to wait a little longer before you get the answers you're looking for." Kyūbi again calmly replied.

"Alright, I can play the waiting game if I have too and I really don't care all that much about the genjutsu crap. But, I need to know that she's alright. Can you at least tell me that much?" Naruto said hoping the Nine-tails would give him some answers.

Looking upon his host the King of Demons breathed a heavy sigh before dropping his head and said.

"Alright, It's like I told you, Hinata is perfectly fine. Yukiko has finished healing her and she's going to be fine. Provided you remain calm." Kyūbi said as Naruto forced himself to calm down.

"Good, now with that out of the way and the fact that I really don't see a reason to keep dragging this out any longer I want to ask you a question.

Do you remember the pain you felt a little while ago?" Kyūbi asked.

"Of course, you said I had to endure it to save Hinata." Naruto replied quickly become suspicious of his tenant.

"Umm, yeah about that. I'm just going to say it while we're being honest with each other. The whole you have to endure this pain to save Hinata thing was a load of crap. But before you go off, I needed you to be detracted enough not to question things for awhile." Kyūbi sheepishly explained while Naruto could only stare at him with an expression that screamed 'what the fuck.'

"The truth is that the pain you felt was necessary. It just wasn't necessary to save Hinata. In truth what you felt was the combination of two different events. The first was the beginning of the final phase of our merger. Which simply put means that when you leave this chakra field you and I will have become one being. You will have all my power, knowledge, and wisdom and you will have taken my place as the King of Demons.

The second event was your giving up a relatively small portion of your chakra to Hinata in order to complete the mating ceremony. As we speak Hinata is going through a similar process with Yukiko that you and I have been going through over the past eight-teen years. The two of them are merging and when they are done a relatively small portion of her chakra will be transferred to you signifying that she has acknowledged and accepted you as her mate.

Like you when she leaves this field she was posses the sum of Yukiko's power, knowledge and wisdom will have become your mate and the new Queen of Demons." Kyūbi explained.

Naruto listened carefully and remained silent until after Kyūbi had finished speaking before he asked.

"So after the mergers are complete what is going to happens to you and Yukiko?"

"Honestly, that is entirely up to you Naruto.

As King of Demons you will have dominion over demons and spirits alike. It will therefore be your right to determine our fates. You may end our existence or send us to the higher plains to be reunited with those that have gone on before us. It is truly your decision what the future holds for us." Kyūbi explained.

"Alright then if it's my choice then tell me what is it that you would want?"

"It's doesn't work that way, in this circumstance we are forbidden any say in the matter. You as the King of Demons alone must decide our fates." The Nine-tails replied.

"I understand what you're saying, but until the merger is complete you're still the King of Demons, not me. So I'm asking you in your role as King if you had the choice what would you do if our roles were reversed?" The blond asked again.

Kyūbi said nothing for a moment seeming lost in thought over the question before him.

"Well if I could choose then I would choose to remain with Yukiko. Because we have been so many years apart I would like to have a chance to make up for lost time. However, at the same time I would also wish to remain at your side." Kyūbi said surprising his host.

"Over the years I have been the cause of many hardships in your life and do not feel that I have yet atoned for that sin. I realize that I cannot change the pains of the past but were I able, I would happily help you forge a better future." The Demon King replied.

Naruto only stared at the being before him for a moment before he was struck with a painful sensation and his lips slowly begin to arch into his trademark grin. Neither said another word as a blinding light engulfed the pair.

0o0o0

Nearly twelve hours had passed since the invasion of the Leaf began. Tsunade stood atop Hokage tower solemnly watching as wave after wave of Madara's forces were held at bay by the abundance of traps and pitfalls that littered the forest surrounding the Leaf. The exact number of dead was unclear but it was estimated that over five hundred of the enemy had died without ever having made it to the outer wall of the village.

"Twelve hours and over five hundred dead. How many more will he send to a meaningless death?" Shizune softly asked.

"He will send as many as it takes to clear a path to the gates. The Uchiha isn't foolish. The ones being sent in first are likely nothing more then thugs and bandits. They're job is to do exactly what they're doing. Once they have completed their part the path will be clear and Madara will deploy units designed to pierce our outer wall, especially the main gate. After that, he'll send everything else." Shikamaru replied with something almost liken to respect for the enemy war master.

"That's just insane! He has to know how many of his own people will die with tactics like that. No, you have to be missing something Shikamaru. This has to be some kind of distraction to keep us form seeing his real battle plan. No one would willing sacrifice so many lives in a battle that hasn't even truly begun." The raven haired woman quickly replied.

"Normally, I'd have to agree. However, as a precaution, I've had teams stationed at ever possible entry point into the village since Lady Tsunade placed me in change of preparing our defense. In the past two months there has not been a single attempt to breach our perimeter. I believed like you, that no one would simply assault the front gates regardless of their numbers.

But, the thing is this. Even after the invasion began I kept those teams in place so that in the event that the assault on the gate was a detraction we would have some advance warning of the enemy's intention. I've even gone as far as to make contingency plans and deployment schedules for every team to counter act such an incursion. After all that would be the logical thing to do given the circumstances.

However, nothing that Madara has done is logical unless you first take a few things into consideration and then throw everything it means to be a ninja out the window." The young chunin stated.

"I don't..." Tsunade's first apprentice begin.

"It's simple Shizune-san. Consider for a moment that Madara's goals are not to capture but to destroy the village. Then consider that he has somehow gathered nearly ten thousand troops willing to help him do so. Next remember that he informed the Hokage that when the battle began he wanted the Leaf at its' best. Finally, accept the fact that he doesn't care about what happens to any of the men or women that are following his orders. To him they are all cannon-fodder.

Taking each of these elements into consideration and there is only one strategy that makes since.

And that is the one he is following now." Shikamaru finished as he turned away from the stunned medic.

Tsunade had not said anything during the exchange. Like Shizune she too had doubted Shikamaru's analysis of the enemy battle plan. But as events played out it seemed more and more likely that he would be proven correct.

In a few short hours Konohagakure's first line of defense would be expended and the great wall that surrounded the village would come under attack. With good fortune and the blessings of Kami the shinobi of the village would be able to hold out for a day or two. After that the Leaf's second line of defense would crumble allowing for the invasion to truly begin.

"Kami help us." Tsunade softly whispered as she continued her solemn watch.

0o0o0

Little is known of the when, how, or by whom the concept of torture was first conceived. Whether it was designed as a means of gathering information, extracting a desired response or simply a way to inflict pain upon another no one can say for sure. Many have their opinions on the subject and rarely agree on anything concerning the art. However, the few things all torturers can agree upon are as follows. One, torture will never get at the actual truth of anything. And two, of those that are subjected to torture the strong will resist and the weak will say anything to end the pain.

Unfortunately, for the team of captured assassins at the moment Hanabi was a firm member of 'torture was created to inflict pain upon another' school of thinking.

Satisfied for the moment, Hanabi struck the assassin leader a final time causing the man to scream out before leaving the quartet to their fate. For the past twenty minuets she had systematically inflicted unspeakably pain unto the shinobi team that had brought harm to her sister. Even now as she unsteadily walked away from her victims their anguished moans continued to echo through the otherwise peaceful forest.

Approaching the vulpine leader Hanabi deeply bowed before the fox and said. "I owe you a debt of gratitude Hunter-san. If there is ever anything that I can do repay your kindness you need only ask and it will be done to the best of my abilities."

"You owe me no thanks young one. Your need for vengeance and my masters will did not entirely conflict and so I was able to allow you to satisfy that need." The vulpine leader said as he moved past the bowing genin.

"Even so Hunter-san, you have my thanks and my promise." Hanabi replied as she rose and returned to the remaining members of Team 17.

"I'm disappointed in you." Emi said as Hanabi took a final step to stand before her.

"You're approval or disapproval does not matter in this instance Sensei. I did what had to be done for the honor of my clan. My actions did not interfere with our mission or our mission objectives. If they had then I would not have taken the actions I did. I take great pride in the fact that I am a shinobi of Konohagakure and will follow her orders to the best of my abilities. But I am also a member of the Hyuga and will not set by while a member of my family is unjustly attacked.

If you feel my actions were wrong then you are free to discipline me and file a report with the Hokage. Otherwise, I will consider the matter closed." Hanabi spoke waiting for Emi's response.

Hanabi's words had made everything sound so simple that if she had not been there to watch as the events of the day unfolded then she would have readily agreed with them however... "If that is the way you feel genin then answer me this.

The man you attacked when we first arrived is obviously someone very special to you sister. The same sister who you sought so righteously to avenge by assaulting the helpless. If she survives whatever it is that is happening in that dome and chooses to seek revenge for your attack against him, will you kneel before her, unmoving until her hunger for vengeance has been satisfied?" Emi disappointedly asked.

Hanabi knew that she had lost some of her sensei's respect. What she had done to the assassins had been cruel and borderline criminal even if they were in her mind justifiable. However, what the elder woman had said also held the ring of truth.

"Sensei I know that my actions today have been questionable. I am not so arrogant as to believe myself infallible. When the time comes, and I feel that time will be soon, I will answer for my wrongs and accept whatever punishment Hinata-sama or Naruto-sama choose to administer. It may be that I will die here today. But if that is my fate then so be it. As a Konoha shinobi and a member of the Hyuga honor demands that I do no less." Hanabi replied as she lowered herself to the ground to wait for whatever was to come.

0o0o0

"They've coming!" An unknown Konoha shinobi called out to his fellows.

The second phase of Madara's plan had begun shortly after sunrise as wave after wave of shinobi began their assault upon the wall and main gate with the singular goal of bringing them down.

Like those that had rushed head-long through the trap laden forest the assault was little more then a suicide run. Most never made it close to the outer wall, those that did did not live long enough to cause any serious harm. However, it was only a matter of time before that would change.

"My Lord as order the assault on the wall as begun." Riku reported as he knelt before his master with his remaining eye cast to the floor.

"In five hours launch the catapults at the predetermined targets. That should provide enough of a distraction for the breaching teams to carry out their assignments. Once there is an opening do not hesitate to begin the invasion." Madara spoke without ever truly acknowledging his subordinate.

"By your will my Lord." The one eyed man said as he swiftly left his master's chambers.

0o0o0

"Three days! We've been waiting here for three days! Sensei, shouldn't something have happened by now or shouldn't we have tried to do something instead of just setting around and waiting for something to happen?" Rokurou questioned in obvious frustration.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you when you asked me before. The only thing we can do is wait. We don't know what is going on inside of the dome and we don't know enough about how the dome was created to do anything about if we did. Besides, the foxes don't seem to think anything is wrong and according to them this is all apart of their master's design." Emi replied.

"But should we really be trusting them Sensei?"

"Listen to me all of you. It is no longer a secret in the village that Naruto-san is the jinchūriki of the Nine-tails. With that said it appears that he has made an alliance with the foxes. As a fellow Leaf Shinobi I trust his judgment in this matter. Therefor it would dishonorable not to trust in his allies." The jonin told her students.

"But Sensei, how can you just trust them? Everyone knows that there have been times when Naruto-san as lost control to the demon. What is to say that this isn't one of those times. It may be true that for the moment the foxes are allied with him but who is to say what will happen when that dome comes down. Who is even to say whether or not it will be Naruto-san that comes out of it?" Rokurou whispered hoping not to draw the attention of the vulpine.

Emi could not simply dismiss her students concerns. In truth they mirrored some of her own. However, given the circumstances there was little any of them could do to change the situation. On the one hand Rokurou could be right and whatever was happening in the dome could be changing Naruto into something more liken to the demon if not the demon itself. In which case they were all as good as dead once the process was completed.

However, he could be wrong and something entirely different could be happening. They simply didn't have enough information to come to a solid conclusion.

"You all know that there is never any certainty in life, especially in the life of a shinobi. You could be right Rokurou. Inside that dome could be something waiting to eat us alive. In which case we should be trying to get as far from here as we can. But, the thing is, if that is the case then the vulpine would never let us go and none of us are strong enough or fast enough to get away from them.

However, just as easily as you could be right you could also be wrong. Inside that dome something wonderful could be happening, something that will not only save us but all of the Leaf. Whether or not that's the case I can't tell you for sure. I can only have faith that Naruto-san would never willing allow anything to happen that would intentionally put the village in danger. That whatever is happening in there will help to save us." Emi said.

"Wise words human. But let me ask you this. Is it your faith in the boy or is it the knowledge that you could never defeat one of our pack let alone all of us that compels you to stay?" One of the vulpine asked as it came to stand before the Konoha team.

"I don't really know Vulpine-san. I suppose it doesn't really matter one way or the other. Whatever the outcome we have fulfilled our mission to the village. All that remains is to watch and see what will come of that action." Emi replied as she stood to face the fox.

"Humph, listening to you it's easy to see why the master enjoys humans as much as he does." Said the Vulpine Leader as he approached and singled the other to return to his post.

"Hunter-san. May I ask a question?" Kento asked as cautiously stood to face the ebony fox.

"Ask what you may boy. It does not mean that I will answer."

"Arigato Hunter-san. My question concerns your master. You often speak of your master as if he was someone other then Naruto-san. However, it was Naruto-san that summoned you and the others and it was him that ordered you to capture the assassins. So what I would like to know is who exactly is your master?" Kento asked afraid of how the fox might respond but needing to know the answer to his question.

"You're very observant boy. That will serve you well in the future. But to..."

The vulpine leader never finished his sentence as he quickly turned towards the chakra dome.

"It seems boy that there is no need to answer you question. In a moment you shall meet my master for yourselves." Said the leader as he left the Konohagakure team to rejoin the rest of the hunters.

"Sensei, the dome." Hanabi labored voice called out as she moved towards the dome despite the repeated calls of her team to stop.

0o0o0

The Leaf was burning.

The catapults had done their job and set the village ablaze. All around teams of shinobi worked to contain the flames before the fires could spread and cause more destruction then they already had.

"Maintain your positions! The fire teams can handle the fires!" Shikamaru ordered.

"What's our status?" Tsunade asked as she joined Shikamaru in the village's command center.

"Hokage-sama, It seems that the bombardment might be nothing more then a diversion. I've ordered our troops to maintain their position and continue to hold off the enemy teams attempting to breach the wall and gate. However, I don't know exactly what the diversion was meant to accomplish. If the targets hit had been the wall or the gate then it would be simple to see that those areas would be the focal point of their continued ground attack.

But that wasn't the case. The bombardment was targeted at points within the village, points that are really of no strategic value.

There's something I'm missing I just can't see what..." Shikamaru reported as an Anbu suddenly appeared at Tsunade's side.

"Hokage-sama, Nara-sama the enemy has enter the village!

0o0o0

Hanabi knelt beside the nameless vulpine leader breathing heavily and nervously watching as the chakra dome's energies began to fluctuate. Across it's surface the once cohesive chakra rapidly began to break down changing from its' once pristine white to a variable cornucopia of reds, blues, yellows and greens. The shifting patterns of light and color danced in chaotic order until they finally slowed and faded into the blackest of blacks.

"My masters come." The ebony leader spoke with reverence as deep cracks began to form across the domes' surface. With each new fissure the dome seemed to draw in upon itself before the largest indention to have had appear erupted with energy. Chakra spewed from the opening like blood from a wound to the heart creating a cascading spiral of self destruction. Until with a final surge the dome shattered in an awe-inspiring display of light and power forced all who were gathered to momentarily look away from the flashpoint.

In an instant it was over. The dome was gone with no sign that it had ever really been there. In its' place stood Naruto holding a smiling Hinata in his arms.

"Hime..." The blond began to speak only to be silenced by the woman he held pressing her lips to his. The kiss lasted only a moment but it was long enough to relay everything that either needed to say.

"My Lord, your will has been done." The Vulpine leader spoke as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Thank you my friend. You and your brethren have served me well." Naruto replied as he reluctantly allowed Hinata to slip from his arms and stand on her own.

Turning his attention the team of assassins Naruto looked over each of them before taking a calming breath to stifle the his building rage before saying; "The four of you should know that as far as I am concerned the moment you attacked my mate you were all dead. Were it my choice alone then none of you would live beyond this day. However, my love has asked that she be the one to decide your fates and as I can not deny her anything I have agreed."

Stepping forward Hinata gently laid her hand upon her beloveds arm further calming his budding rage before she begin to polity speak to the vulpine's prisoners.

"Right here and now I am offering each of you the chance to save yourselves. If you will honestly answer the questions we put before you, when we are done, you will be punished but your lives will be spared. If you refuse then you will die. It's as simple as that. If you do not tell us everything you know about what we ask, you will die. If you try to lie to us we will know and you will die. Make no mistake, the only way for you to live is to be completely honest with us. With that said we will begin with a simple question. Who sent you?"

"Fuck you bitch!" The man clad in green leather screamed at Hinata.

Sadly, Hinata shook her head at the foolish mans defiant refusal to accept her generous offer. "I'm truly feel sorry for you. Had you only accepted my offer then this would not have been necessary. Hunter-san, he is yours to do with as you please. Take him and ensure that his life ends before the day is done." The lavender eyed woman spoke.

"By your will My Lady." The Vulpine leader spoke as two of his pack took possession of the leather clad man and vanished leaving only the fading echo of the foolish mans screams behind.

"Now, for those of you that remain, I'll ask again. Who sent you?" Hinata asked with no betrayal of any emotion in her delicate voice as she watched Naruto leave her side to stand beside Hanabi.

"Do your worst demon whore! We'll never tell you anything!" Screamed the leader of the assassins.

"Speak for yourself bastard! I have no intentions of dying here. Especially for a man who knowingly sent us on a mission that was doomed from the start!" The lone female assassin angrily replied.

"Shut your fucking mouth, slut! If you betray the master I promise I'll kill you myself!" Yelled the final member of the team of assassins.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Hinata silencing the bickering trio.

"Woman, start with your name and then tell us everything that you know beginning with who sent you!"

"My name is Mami Arai. We... we were sent by Madara Uchiha. Ourselves and three other teams were ordered to follow the teams that were dispatched by the Leaf." The woman begin to explain.

"You're dead slut!" Screamed the third assassin as he broke free and lunged for Mami.

In an instant the third assassin found himself being held in place by the delicate hand of his interrogator.

"If I did not make myself clear before, allow me to do so now. Your life is over. It was over the moment you attacked us. Continue along the path you are on and the little time you have left will be forfeited as well." Hinata softly spoke before she brutally slammed the man into the ground creating a body-sized crater beneath him.

"Hunter-san, please take theses two and rip whatever information they posses from their minds but keep them alive." Hinata ordered the fox summon as she took up a place closer to her sister and mate while spearing a sideways glance to the awed Konoha team.

"Yes, My Lady." The Vulpine leader replied as four members of his packed vanished with the two struggling male assassins.

"Now, Mami-san please continue."

"Umm yes." Mami nervously said as Hinata and the others waited for her to continue her story.

"Our instructions were to follow one of the Konoha teams and observe them until they located their target. We were then to wait until an opportunity presented itself for us to capture our target. If a capture was imposable then we were to kill the target and as many others as possible." Mami finished, hoping that her information would be enough to spare her life.

"Hunter-san, can you confirm her story?" Naruto asked a hunter whom had appeared moments before.

"Yes, My Lord. What the woman has said corresponds to the knowledge of the other two."

"Is there anything else?" Asked Hinata.

"Only that you were their target My Lady. However, this was unknown to all but their leader. The others only knew what the woman has already disclosed. For the future, the remainder of their knowledge has been cataloged and stored should the need for it arise." The Hunter bowed as he spoke.

"Very well, they are yours to do with as you would. Please ensure that they have been dealt with before the end of the day." Hinata casually informed the hunter.

"By your will My Lady." Replied the hunter before he once again vanished.

Hearing the vulpine confirm what she had said Mami anxiously waited to hear her fate.

"Mami-san, you have keep your part of our bargain and as I promised your life will be spared. However, you will be punished for your actions here." Hinata said.

"I understand and will submit to your judgment. I know that it is only by your mercy that I am not already dead." Mami replied.

"Very well, as punishment your life now belongs to me. Until I deem your debt to me fulfilled you will serve me mind, body and soul." Hinata began.

"Hunter-san, please take her and ensure that she gets to where she needs to be. Inform whom ever you leave her with that she is to be properly trained. She may be punished within reason for any transgression. However, she is not to be scared or disfigured and she must be kept alive."

"As you wish My Lady." The Vulpine leader replied.

"Mami-san, follow the rules and do your very best and your time in my service will be short and for the most part pleasant. However, if you are defiant and obstinate then I promise your time with me will be anything but pleasant. Is this understood?" The lavender eyed woman explained.

"Yes, My Lady. I will do my best to serve you well." Mami said as she stood and bowed towards her new masters before she, like her previous companions, was transported away by a vulpine hunter.

"Hunter-san, I thank you and your pack for your assistance in this matter. You and the others may return home." Naruto said as he stood before the vulpine leader.

"It is our honor to serve, My Lord." The vulpine said as the remainder of his pack gathered around him.

"Hail Lord Naruto! Hail Lady Hinata! May your reign be long prosperous." The gathered vulpine said in unison before they were engulfed in ebony flames and vanished from the mortal plain.

0o0o0

As the last of the ebony flames faded a grim expression crossed Naruto's face as he picked up the scroll from Tsunade.

"You seem troubled my love. What is the matter?" Hinata asked.

"The village is in danger. And if Baa-chan's information is correct there's a good chance that it might have already fallen."

"What do you mean, the village is in danger? How could you possibly know that?" Rokurou quickly asked before a stern glance from his sensei silenced him.

Tossing the scroll to Emi Naruto created several shadow clones that quickly begin to break down the two groups campsites.

"My clones will deal with the camps. Emi, brief your team and be prepared to move out. We will be leaving in twenty minuets. If your not ready then we'll leave you behind." Naruto ordered as he Hanabi and Hinata began to move away from the others.

"Who are you to be giving me orders, genin? The last time I checked I still out ranked you! And where do think are you taking my subordinate?" Emi questioned still gripping the scroll Naruto had given her.

"Things change Sensei, the scroll will tell you everything you need to know. Now do as I say or make it back to the Leaf on your own. Either way it doesn't much matter to me. One more shinobi won't really make a difference in this war." The blond replied as he and the others continued to move away.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Hanabi whispered as she followed closely behind Naruto and Hinata..

Emi cursed under her breath at the arrogance of the blond and the obstinateness of her subordinate before she at last begin to read from Tsunade's scroll.

"Sensei?" Kento concernedly asked seeing his teacher's face suddenly turn an unnatural shade of pale.. "Is there something wrong? What do you want us to do?"

"Do as you were ordered. We move out in twenty." Emi replied turning her attention to the blond shinobi for a moment before bowing to his retreating form.

0o0o0

The battle was not going well for the shinobi of the Leaf. As Shikamaru had guessed the bombardment had been a carefully planned diversion designed to draw focus away from a separate team of enemy shinobi who had infiltrated the village through an underground tunnel.

"Lady Tsunade, the initial team that entered the village has been dealt with and the tunnel they entered through has been sealed. However, before the enemy was killed they managed to plant several large caches of explosives in key areas along to walls interior and detonate them creating several breaches for additional enemy forces to enter.

The village defense teams have engaged the enemy and have been able to push them back to the breaches. However, it appears that the Uchiha had only committed a set number of troops to the operation as no re-enforcements have attempted to aid their allies." Udon reported before leaving the command area.

"What do you think?" Tsunade softly asked.

"I think that Uchiha's been playing with us from the start. He could have breached our defenses anytime he wanted. But, for whatever reason, he's been holding back and waiting." Shikamaru reasoned.

"In that case, and based on the information we have now, do you think that we have any chance of survival?" Tsunade questioned knowing full well what the lazy strategist's response would be.

"Not without a miracle."

0o0o0

"I'm sure that you've already noticed that something is happening too you. It must be frighting but you're handling it better then most would given the situation." Naruto causally began.

"Anyone else would be frantic by now, desperately trying to find out what was happening to them and what had caused it. But you're rather calm, or is it that you're already resolved to your fate? Either way that's something we will deal with in a moment.

For now let's deal with the problem at hand. Hanabi-chan, this will not be easy for you to hear but you deserve to know the truth. You're dieing.

The chakra field that you came in contact with wasn't just a mass of energy. It was a kind of chrysalis. The purpose of which was to protect us while we changed. Normally, it would not have been dangerous to touch the chrysalis. However, because Hinata was injured unusual measures had to be taken.

In this circumstance the chrysalis was, for a better term, supercharged with the essence of four different individuals. Our combined life forces were powering the dome. What you experienced was the combination of all of our lives and the chrysalis's attempt to add you to itself. Which of course is what created the situation we're in now.

There was simply too much of everything flowing through the chrysalis for your body to safely process when you came in contact with it. The result is that your body is slowly being torn apart by the excess energy." The blond explained as both he and Hinata watched the younger Hyuga.

Hanabi had remained silent. She knew that what Naruto had said was true as she could almost feel the foreign energies within her slowly killing her. Still in spit of what she now knew, Hanabi remained calm.

After all as she had told Emi, she was prepared for whatever fate had planned for her.

"Naruto-sama, Sis... Hinata-sama, thank you for explaining what is happening to me and why. And, before it's too late to do so I would ask to beg you forgiveness for the things I have said and done. I know that there is truly no excuse at my lack of common decency. I have failed to uphold the morality and honor which both the Leaf and the Hyuga strive to maintain. I do not deserve mercy for my wrongs and will accept whatever punishment you see fit to administer." Hanabi said on her knees with her face to the snow covered ground.

"You think that we brought you here to punish you Hanabi-chan?" Hinata softly asked.

Still looking to the ground Hanabi tearfully replied "why wouldn't you. You should want nothing more then to punish me. I deserve nothing less then your hatred. After all the times I insulted and belittled you for being weak. After all the times I took pleasure in hurting you during our spares. After everything I did to make sure your life was as miserable as could be. And then to have attacked your love, Naruto-sama. Why wouldn't you want to punish me?"

Hinata could only smile at her sister's emotional ramble.

"Foolish, little sister. I could never hate you and I would never want to see you hurt. No matter what you do I will always forgive you because I love you." Hinata said from her place at Naruto's side causing Hanabi to raise her face to her smiling sister.

Hinata's words seemed to lift a heavy weight from Hanabi's heart as it as it swelled with the hope that in the time she had remaining she could forge a new stronger relationship with her sister.

"Hanabi, I saw the pain you have caused Hinata over the years, so do not take this likely. Hinata has given you a second chance and it is only because she has that your fate is not the same as the others.

I have no compassion for those that would harm my precious people. Especially my most precious person. However, she has forgiven you and so will I." Naruto explained as he moved towards her.

"I understand Naruto-sama. With what time remains me I shall prove myself worthy in both your eyes." Hanabi respectfully replied.

At this both Hinata and Naruto glanced first at one another then at the repentant younger Hyuga before breaking into a fit of unbridled laughter that both confused and angered Hanabi.

"I do not see what is so amusing about what I have said?" Hanabi stated as another wave of pain passed through her body.

"Of course you are correct Hanabi-chan. There is nothing amusing about what is happening to you. It's just that your rushing ahead just a tiny a bit." Hinata said with a slight giggle as Naruto placed a glowing hand on Hanabi's shoulder causing the girl yelp as a surge of chakra instantly flooded her body leaving behind a fresh tattoo in the form of the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Rubbing the place where Naruto had touched her Hanabi realized she was no longer feeling any of the painful symptoms she been suffering over the past few days.

"The pain is gone? But, I don't understand, what did you do?"

"It was the foreign chakra in your system that was harming you Hanabi. When you came in contact with the chrysalis it forced it's chakra into you. Unfortunately, the radical nature of the that chakra was causing two different problems. The first problem was that it was trying to assimilate your own chakra into itself. However, impossible it was for it to do so. The result being that your own chakra was being destroyed to make way for chakra incompatible with your body. Which brings us to the second problem.

The chrysalis's primary function was to quickly change Hinata's body so that she could safely absorb and use Yukiko's chakra. The problem is that the chakra you absorbed is essentially doing the same thing to your body. However, there isn't enough of it to complete the process at the rate it's trying to change you.

The solution to both problems is actually thanks to my father. Whereas it is not possible to remove the chakra it is possible to contain it and give it what it needs to complete its task. The tattoo I placed on you is actually a seal similar to the one that was used to contain Kyūbi. However, where my seal was designed to purify and merge Kyūbi's chakra with my own yours functions by filtering all of the foreign chakra in your system into a kind of holding area and then overcharging it so that it can more efficiently change your body so that you can safety use the new chakra. Once your body has changed it will begin to produce the new chakra on its own completely replacing your old chakra. However, because of the nature of those involved you will gain some demonic attributes. When and what those attributes will be I cannot say.

Beyond its primary function however, the seal marks you as a member of Uzumaki. In time, I'll explain more about what that will exactly mean for you. But for now it simply means that you are now part of Hinata and my family."

Hanabi was lost for words as she gently traced the new marking on her shoulder.

"I... I will... I promise, I promise that I will never betray the trust..., no, the love you have shown me. Brother, Sister, I swear I will proudly carry the names Uzumaki and Hyuga until the day I die."Hanabi said as she rose to stand before the pair.

"We know you will little sister. But for know that will have to wait. We still have a village too try to save." Naruto simply stated has he motioned for the sisters to follow him as he led them back to the waiting Team 17.

0o0o0

"Riku, I believe that we have played this game long enough. It no longer amuses me. Give the order, no one is to be left alive, leave nothing but ash in our wake. By this time tomorrow Konohagakure is to be nothing more then a memory" Madara Uchiha proclaimed as he gleefully watched the battle unfold.

"It shall be done my Lord." Riku replied as he vanished from the room.

0o0o0

"Is your team ready Emi!" Naruto called out as he and the others joined Team 17.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. As you ordered, Team 17 is ready to move out." The elder jonin replied bowing before the blond.

"Alright then. Hinata-hime, I want you to take the other on ahead and do what you can to assist the village. If the worst has happened and Konoha has fallen, I want you to return to Snow immediately and wait for me to contact you." Naruto said as he took Hinata into his arms before she could protest.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you."

"I'll see you there then." Hinata sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from her mate only to watch as he vanished from sight.

"Ok, everyone we have our orders. Stay close to me because if the worst has happened then we will have to get out fast." Hinata explained to the remaining Konoha shinobi.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama. You make it sound like we're going to walk into the village as though it's right next door. It will take us at least two months to make it back from here." Kento questioned.

"That would be true if we were traveling by foot. We, however, are going to be traveling by a slightly less orthodox method." Hinata replied stepping closer to the members of Team 17.

"Everyone, please get as close to me as you can. I've never done this before so I don't know exactly how big the portal is going to be."

"Portal? What do you mean by..." Kento again questioned before Hinata clapped her hands together and called out.

"Frangere claustra inter tempus et spatium!i"

With the passing of the last syllable from her lips the group was engulfed in a violent fiery flash and vanished from the Land of Snow.

0o0o0

Valiantly the shinobi of Konohagakure fought as continuing waves of enemies crashed down upon them. Moments before the main gate had been breached forcing the defenders to fall back deeper into the village. There was no delusions in the minds of those that fought. Before this day was done most, if not all of them, would be standing before Kami to await their final judgment and the Village Hidden in the Leaf would but nothing more then a memory.

"Lady Tsunade, I am truly sorry to have failed you." Shikamaru humbly said bowing before his Hokage.

"There's no need for apologies. You did all you could so don't regret or second think your actions here today. Another time, a different enemy and things might have turned out differently." Tsunade replied as she walked out the door of the command center to join her troops in battle.

0o0o0

Tenten breathed heavily has she struck down another nameless enemy.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, standing protectively over his fiancé.

"I'm fine Neji-kun. Just a little tired, like everyone else." Tenten pantingly replied.

"Take a short rest. I'll watch over you."

Knowing that as long as he was near no harm would come to her, Tenten did not argue with her beloveds suggestion and for the first time in what seemed like days allowed her body to finally rest.

"Neji, my eternal rival, is Tenten..." Lee asked as he landed close to his teammates.

"No, she just taking a short rest before we move out again."

"I see. Then I shall join you and together Team Guy will strike at the hearts of our enemies, fueled by the power of youth!" Lee boisterously said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Neji could only chuckle and shake his head at his friends antics.

"Lee, no matter what the future holds for us I want you to know that you are and always will be the brother I never had. I would be honored to fight beside you once more. Together let us teach these fools the meaning behind the power of youth." Neji spoke solemnly pumping his fist just as his friend had done before.

"I can't believe the two of you. Is this really what it takes to get you to admit that your friend?" Tenten asked.

Both men looked to the sole female member of their team before Lee calmly explained.

"Neji and I came to an understanding long ago. The world might define us by the roles we play. One a genius and the other a failure. This does not mean that what the world sees is what is really there." Lee concluded as Neji simply nodded in agreement.

Looking from one to the other Tenten sighed before standing and said.

"Fine whatever, let's just go kill the bad guys."

"Yosh!" The two men cried out together.

0o0o0

Ironically, it was the safest place she had been able to find, but then again, He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Ino... where are we? It seems... familiar?"

"Shh, don't try to talk. We're in your families barbecue restaurant. It was the closest place I could find to treat your wounds. So, save your strength and once I get you patched up we'll head out and meet up with Shikamaru and show these bastards what real shinobi can do." Ino said as she desperately tried to save the life of her long-time friend and teammate.

"You know... it's a... good thing you're... beautiful ... cause you were never any good... at lying when your nervous." Choji forcefully chuckled as he caught Ino's hands forcing her to end the healing jutsu.

"I know this is it... for me. So promise me... that you'll tell them that I didn't die... without putting up a fight. That I died as a shinobi of the Leaf should... with honor!"

"I swear to you if it comes to that I will. But there isn't going to be any need. Just let me finish healing you and..." Ino said trying her best to keep her emotions in check even as her tears fell upon the face of the man she now held tightly in her arms.

"Enough Ino... It's alright, you've done all you could. I'm not afraid... to die. I've had a life filled with good friends, grand adventures, wonderful foods and very found memories..." Choji chocked out as he begin cough up large clumps of blood and mucus before falling silent.

She didn't know how long she held him, listening to him fight for ever breath he took. She had done everything she could to make him comfortable. To make his last moments as pleasant as possible.

"Ino... I don't want to die with regrets... I need to tell you..." Choji struggled to speak as his breath grew ever fainter.

"I'm here Choji, what do you want to tell me?" She softly asked.

Moments passed before Choji opened his eyes to look upon Ino for the final time and said.

"I always loved you."

It hadn't come as a shock. Ino had known for years how he felt about her. But vanity and pride had caused her to deny him even the chance of winning her heart. Only now at the end did she truly understand her mistake.

"I love you too." She softly said placing kiss upon Choji's lifeless lips before gently laying his body fully on the ground.

Standing at the door Ino gave a final glance at the man who had loved her before heading back out into the fray. With luck and if Kami was kind before the day was done they would be together again and she could say the words her heart longed to say.

0o0o0

Tsunade and Sakura stood back to back as nearly a hundred enemy shinobi surrounded them. Normally a situation like this would only be a mild annoyance for the last Sannin. However, hours of fighting and the fact that they were only a few feet from the hospital prevented Tsunade from truly cutting loose.

"Any suggestions Sensei?" Sakura asked as she watched several of the males sneers with lustful anticipation of what was about to come.

"Well, I'm not sure about you but I plan on killing this idiot then killing his friend, then the idiot next to him and so on until I run out of idiots!" The Fifth replied pointing to one of the shinobi as she cracked her knuckles and rushed towards her target.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sakura agreed following her masters lead.

Stories would be told for years to come of the devastation that Tsunade and Sakura wrought upon the poor souls that dared to get in their way. When the final total was tallied one hundred thirty-seven shinobi had originally faced off against the pair. After only twenty-three minuets of combat one enemy was left alive. And she was spared only because Sakura had tripped over a body before being able to deliver the final blow thus allowing her the chance to escape.

"Well... that was... a workout." Tsunade said with her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Unfortunately... it looks... like they had friends." Replied an equally exhausted Sakura.

Looking to see what her apprentice meant Tsunade sighed as she watched as enemy reinforcements closed in around them.

"Fuck! This just isn't my day! Jiraiya, you old pervert, have some sake ready. It looks like I'll be joining you soon." Tsunade swore to herself before turning to her apprentice with a sad smile. "The least I can do before I go is give Sakura a chance to live a little longer."

"Sakura, I won't you to make a run for the hospital. Get as many able bodies as you can find to form a perimeter and defend to building for as long as possible. I'll hold these fools here and buy you as much time as I can."

Sakura stared at her master for only a moment before she slowly shook her head and smiled at Tsunade's willingness to sacrifice herself for her. Unfortunately, for the Fifth, her student had long ago adopted the dominant traits of the two people closest to her heart.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I won't abandon you. Shizune is already there with Kurenai. I know that between the two of them they have done all they can to protect the hospital. So I'll be staying here for the time being. But, when this is over, assuming we both survive, I will accept any punishment you wish to hand down for disobeying your orders." Sakura replied determined not to let her sensei throw her life away or, if the worst should pass, not too die alone.

"Damn it Sakura! Sometimes you're too damn stubborn for your own good. But, if your determined to stay I can't very force you to go given the situation. However, when this is over we will be having a refresher course in obedience." Tsunade said as she gathered her remaining chakra and turned to face the enemies before her.

"And, Sakura, I want you to know that I'm proud to have you fighting by my side."

Sakura smiled towards the Fifth as she too turned to face the enemy shinobi. Like her mentor, Sakura knew that this would likely be their final battle but she was prepared for that eventuality. She only regretted that before the end she wouldn't be able to make the one that held her heart see that she truly loved him.

"Kill the bitches!" One of men in the group yelled out as he and his fellows dashed towards Tsunade and Sakura.

"Human filth! You will be the only one to die this day!" A voice sang out as an a large snow fox landed between the Leaf kunoichi and the invaders forcing each side to momentarily hesitate.

"Glacie ardens!ii" Yukiko called out seizing the advantage by creating an icy glacier that encompassed and ended the lives of several dozen of the encroaching shinobi.

Confused by the fox's arrival Tsunade prepared for the possibility of having too fight an entirely new enemy when another voice rang out through the village.

"Warriors come forth and attend me!" The powerful yet gentle voice echoed like thunder drawing the attention of clashing opponents and halting fights mid battle.

Leaf and enemy shinobi alike watched in tense silence as pillars of flames of every imaginable color erupted from the ground only to disperse as foxes of various color and size crossed over into the mortal plain. In an instant thousands of foxes stood on the field of battle eagerly watching the humans they now surrounded.

As the vulpine completed the crossing to many it was clear that the foxes outnumbers the humans. It was also clear that at the moment the furry creatures held no allegiance to either side. For a seasoned shinobi the smart thing was to wait and hope that the newly arrived superior force was on your side. However, in his recruitment of soldiers, Madara had opted for numbers rather then experience or high intelligence. A fact that was about to become abundantly clear.

"Is this all the mighty Leaf as to offer! A bunch of fucking foxes!" A nameless shinobi called out from somewhere in the village.

As the nameless voice faded the air grew heavy with killing intent as low growls began to fill the silence that had encompassed the village.

"Our enemy taunts us and expects no reply! But for far too long have we remained silent! Far to long have we allowed the human world to remain ignorant of our existence! For a thousand years we have watched and waited for the one that would show us the way and at last he has come! From this day forward we of the Vulpine pledge our allegiance to Konohagakure! The enemy of the Leaf is now the enemy of the Vulpine! Children of Kitsune no Ōkoku capture those you can! Slaughter the rest!" The same voice that had summoned the Vulpine echoed through the village.

No other warning was given as vulpine dashed from every direction too began the systematic elimination of their enemies. The lucky simply lost a leg or a arm. The unlucky were torn to shreds before they ever saw the face of their killer. It didn't matter the skill level, how fast or how powerful only those truly loyal to the Village Hidden in the Leaves was spared the wrath of the Vulpine.

Tsunade trembled as bodies were literally torn apart before her. In all her experience as a kunoichi she had never seen carnage on such a scale.

"By Kami, Tsunade-sama! What's happening!" Sakura screamed as what once must have been a persons leg landed with a bloody thump in front of her.

"I wish I knew." Was the only thing Tsunade could say before the sight of half devoured head rolled past her feet.

"There is no need to be alarmed Hokage-sama." A gentle voiced said causing both Tsunade and Sakura to turn towards the source.

"As ordered, we have returned." Hinata spoke as she and the members of Team 17 bowed before the Fifth.

0o0o0

"My Lord something has occurred within the village. We have receive reports of the arrival of fox summons that are fighting along Konoha shinobi." Riku reported to his master.

"I see. It seems that I will not have to go looking for the ninth after all. The fool has willingly walked into my hands." The ancient Uchiha spoke more to himself then to his ever fateful servant.

"I believe that it's time to end this farce. You will take a team into the village and retrieve the the last jinchūriki. Kill any and all that get in your way"

"As you command My Lord." Riku replied.

"And Riku, if you fail you will beg for death before I'm done with you." Madara added.

"Of course My Lord," Riku acknowledged as he vanished from sight.

"My master, it is all as you have decreed. Soon the world will belong too you."

0o0o0

"Hinata! Where have you been? Where's Naruto?" Sakura cried out happily at the sight of her former classmate brought a rush of optimism that she hadn't felt since before the invasion had begun.

"My Ladies." A medium sized three tailed chestnut colored fox spoke, interrupting the impromptu reunion, as it dashed towards the group.

In the shinobi world many unimaginable occurrences happen on a daily basis. Therefore, the sight of a talking fox trotting towards a group of shinobi wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. However, with the Leaf in the midst of a siege, the unexpected arrival of the vulpine, and the fact that no one had really explained anything to Tsunade it was a minor miracle that the last Sannin had yet to blow her top. Which of course ceased to be the case when the small vulpine all but ignored her in favor of Hinata and Yukiko.

"Ok, I've had just about enough! I admit I don't understand half of what has happened over the last few minuets but someone is about to start explaining or I promise there will be hell to pay!" Tsunade yelled focusing her inflamed anger upon the newly arrived fox before finding herself struggling against Yukiko's powerful tail.

"Lady Tsunade! Please calm down! I promise to explain everything but in the meantime there is nothing to worry about. The Vulpine are here to aid Konohagakure in her time of need." Hinata said from her place at Yukiko's side.

"And how can you be so sure about that!" The Fifth turned slowly on the Hyuga heir.

"Because, My Lady, I am the one that summoned them." Hinata simply replied as she signaled Yukiko to release the village leader before turning to addressing the chestnut colored vulpine.

"Now, Kira-Yoshi, speak quickly and tell us what you have to report."

Kira-Yoshi, despite his youthful appearance, was in fact a well seasoned soldier who had learned long ago that some battles were better off not being fought. Bowing before the group he quickly offered an apology hoping to appease Tsunade's ire and mitigate any offense he might have committed before obeying Hinata's command.

"My Ladies, our people have eliminated nearly thirty percent of the enemy within the village walls. We have also managed to seal and secure the breaches through which they entered.

Lord Yosho's contingent has secured the main gates and is holding it with the Jounins Kakashi and Guy along with a number of other Leaf shinobi. Throughout the village our people have joined with others from the Leaf to quail the current threat.

As to the orders received from Lord Kyūbi. Lady Asa's contingent is currently protecting the western gate while Lady Mayumi's group is holding the southern.

The eastern gate remains in contention. However, at last report Lord Youhei's contingent had surrounded the remaining enemy holdouts and was preparing a final assault on their position.

Also, My Lady, per your order twenty or so enemy shinobi have been captured and are being held pending further orders." Kira-Yoshi replied.

"And what of casualties?" Yukiko asked the messenger.

"As of twenty minuets ago our people have only reported minor combat injuries. However, there are many Leaf shinobi who were injured or killed prior to our arrival. Vulpine field-medics are providing aid to those that they can when the situation allows. But because of the continued fighting they are having difficulties reaching all that need assistance."

"Very well. please relay the following orders to all field marshals. They are to evacuate any wounded Leaf shinobi to a secure location and station as many guards as possible in order to protect that location before calling for a retrieval team to extract the wounded and transport them to Konoha Hospital.

Notify them that they have two hours to achieve their prime objectives and prepare for the second phase of the operation. Everything must be in place for Lord Kyūbi arrival at that time." Hinata instructed the fox before he once more bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sister Yukiko, I would like you to go to the Hospital with Sakura and Kento and summon members of the medical core to assist in the treatment of the injured. I will remain here with Lady Tsunade and the others." Hinata instructed.

"As you wish sister. However, once our mate arrive I will rejoin you." Yukiko simply replied before trotting off mindless of the humans she had been asked to accompany.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura confusedly questioned the Fifth for orders.

"Go ahead you two and tell Shizune to help anyway she can. The foxes are clear to help where they can." Tsunade replied expelling an aggravated sigh of contention.

Neither Sakura or Kento needed any other instructions as they quickly sprinted after the long gone Yukiko.

"Alright, I've given you about as much lead-way as I'm prepared too given the situation. But it's time you start explaining a few thing Hinata." Tsunade said as she watched twelve vulpine suddenly appear and encircle her remaining group.

"Of course Hokage-sama. I will do my best. It all began a year ago..." Hinata said as she began to tell the story of her and Naruto's life over the course of the proceeding year.

0o0o0

"Why have you come before me Demon Lord?"

"Shinigami-sama. I have come before you to claim that which is rightly mine. I humbly request the return of the chakra which my father placed in your keeping." Naruto asked as he knelt before deaths incarnation.

"And for what reasons do you seek this power?" Questioned the Death god.

"To protect those that I hold dear and to put an end to the darkness that threatens to engulf the world." Naruto quickly replied.

"So you would use this power as a hammer to crush those that threaten what you hold dear? If that is all you desire then the power you have is sufficient. You do not need the power of creation to accomplish your goals. So once more I ask, why do you seek this power?" The Shinigami again asked the lesser being before him.

"Shinigami-sama, you have asked for what reason I desire the power you hold in your keep. Too which I have given you the only answer that I can. I can only add that in the past the former Kyūbi faced this enemy with his full power intact and failed to defeat him. Now the enemy has joined forced with Madara Uchiha, a man who's strength was equal to that of my father. In the face of that kind of power I can not afford to hold anything back.

It is true that a normal enemy could never hope to defeat me with the power I hold now. However, this is no normal enemy. It is a force of nature fueled by the singular desire to destroy the world. I can not bet the fate of the world on the chance that I might be able to defeat him. I need any advantage I can gain against this enemy because to fail would mean not just the end of my life or the lives of those that I hold dear but of the lives of every living man, woman and child.

I never desired to hold the kind of power that I do. Nor have I ever dreamed that I would ever seek to add to that power. But, I have no choice in the matter. So from my knees I beg you Shinigami-sama grant me the use of my full power. Allow me the chance to fight this enemy on equal footing for the sake of the world." Naruto said as he prostrated before the Death god.

"I have listened to your words and looked into your heart young Lord. The enemy you face is great and will do whatever it must to accomplish it's goal. And although I sympathizes with your plight and if I could I would stand with you against such an abomination. I am forbidden from directly interfering in the affairs of mortals. Only those of the mortal plains are allowed to participate in this battle.

However, we of the higher plains are not without compassion. I will give you the chance to prove your right to survive by returning that which by right belongs to you. But be warned, the power of creation is now yours to command and it is not something to be taken lightly. Use it wisely and remember always that of the three driving forces of the universe, power is the weakest of them all." The Shinigami sagely said before casting Naruto back into the mortal realm.

0o0o0

Riku Asagi was a man not to be deterred. Despite the efforts of the Vulpine he had expertly managed to infiltrate the Leaf with five complete teams. All that remained was to locate and capture the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no kitsune.

"Woman, look for the greatest chakra signal. That will be our target," Riku instructed the sensor he had drafted to accompany his team.

"Of course Master Riku." The woman replied as she expanded her chakra to search the village.

"The strongest source of chakra is due west, near the hospital. However, there are also fourteen additional high level signals and two mid-level signals surrounding it."

"It matters little. We have been ordered to capture the jinchūriki and we will capture the jinchūriki or we will die in the attempt." Riku bluntly said as he and the other rushed towards Konohagakure Hospital.

Moving as swiftly as they could while avoiding both Leaf and Vulpine patrols Riku and his followers wasted no time in locating the source of the chakra.

0o0o0

"... after we arrived in the village I summoned the Vulpine to aid in her defense. We then joined yourself and Sakura here. The reset you know, My Lady." Hinata said as she finished her explanation to Tsunade.

For the most part Tsunade had listened to Hinata's tale with a child's since of awe and wonder. However, that more or less went flying out the window when the elder Hyuga had begin retelling the events of the last year, specifically those of the previous week.

"I need a drink." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

"Alright, so you're telling me that you and the knucklehead are the..."

"Where is the jinchūriki!" Riku roared ripping Tsunade from her train of thought as he and his team surrounded the group of Leaf shinobi.

With the enemy shinobi's outburst Emi and Rokurou moved to protect Tsunade as Hanabi did the same to defend Hinata.

"Who are you?" Tsunade responded pushing aside her surprise at the enemies ability to get as close as they had without her noticing.

"We have come for the Nine-tails! You need know nothing more then that! So if you would be so kind as to surrender him then you might be allowed to live beyond today!" Riku replied while scanning the area for the blond container.

"Humph, if you're after the Nine-tails then you're out of luck. He's on an extended mission and it'll be a cold day in hell before I tell you where!" Tsunade blatantly lied.

"She's lying My Lord! The chakra I'm sensing can only be coming from the demon!" Riku's sensor returned in the hope that he would not think that she had failed him.

"So you are the tool Uchiha employed to seek out my beloved. I sense in you great conflict." Hinata softly spoke as she moved slightly towards the woman.

"And you're the demon's whore!" Riku mockingly replied as he lustfully looked over Hinata.

As Riku's words passed his lips Hanabi rushed forward intent making the one-eyed shinobi regret ever having speaking them. However, a raised hand from Hinata instantly stopped the younger Hyuga's advance.

"But Sister..." Hanabi begin to protest until a glance from Hinata silenced her.

"You must excuse my sister. She is very protective of me which at times leads her to act irrationally. However, that is not the concern at the moment as I believe that I was speaking to the Uchiha's tool before I was interrupted." Hinata calmly said ignoring Riku's previous insult.

"Slut! You will not disrespect Lord Uchiha or Lord Riku!" Yelled out one of Riku's team-mates as he lunged towards Hinata.

As the nameless shinobi attacked a purplish blur intercepted the man before he could ever get close to the Hyuga heir. What happened next no one could say. All that they knew was that at one moment the assailant was about to strike and in the next his mangled body lay some distance away while his head remained with his executioner.

Beneath the extended paw of a four-tailed violet vulpine the head's lifeless eyes stared fixated upon Riku as though it was waiting for an answer to an unheard question.

"Human filth! You would dare raise your hand against My Lady!" The melodious voice of the vulpine mockingly questioned as it's owner turned her attention upon the rest of Riku's team.

"Which among you wishes to follow your fellow?" Another gruffer voice asked from behind Riku's sensor causing her to stumble and fall forward in what would have been a futile attempt of escape.

"My Lord, they have us surrounded!" One of Riku's men pointed out the obvious.

Despite the sudden disadvantage Riku remained as steadfast as he was when his team had first made their presence known.

"It's seems that I might have underestimated you whore. But it doesn't really matter. Lord Uchiha has given me the task of retrieving the Nine-tails and in this I will not fail." Riku spoke with absolute conviction as he glared at Hinata.

"Bastard you will never..." A silver furred five-tailed vulpine began before Hinata raised her hand and silenced him.

"I had not wished for any of this. I simply wanted to speak to the woman your master sent to seek out my beloved. However, I see now that this will be impossible as things stand." Hinata said turning her attention to Riku.

"I have looked into your hearts and sadly each of you, but one, has been so corrupted by the darkness that you cannot be redeemed. Your lives therefore are hereby forfeited and it falls upon me to serve as your executioner." Hinata sadly spoke as she stepped back watching her enemies ready themselves to fight a battle they had no chance of winning.

"Animas amissa sunt Porthmeus ducem expectant in armis " Hinata spoke as she quickly performed a series of hand signs.

As the last syllable passed her lips a dense fog begin too rise and cover the ground. In the distance a ringing bell could be heard and the distinct sound of rolling waves began to drown out the sounds of battle.

"You who have willingly embraced the darkness the Ferryman has come for you. Make peace with the world you about to leave behind as your end is at hand. Charon I grant unto you these tainted souls. Come forth and take them as you will." Hinata gently spoke as the fog shrouded the area and the anguished pleas for mercy suddenly filled the air.

"You might take the others but I will not be so simple a mark!" Riku yelled out as the sounds of clashing metal and the pleas of the fallen rang from the fog.

"Riku Asagi through out your life you have treated everyone that crossed your path with ill contempt. Today, however, a messenger has been sent unto you whom will not be dissuaded from his appointed task. As the cold hand of death takes hold, know that all your pledges of honor and duty will fade into the ether of nothingness, and you will be carried to the place where Kami will pass judgment on your soul and you will finally be made to pay for your sins." A cold unearthly voice called out from the fog.

"Never, I will never submit to..." Riku panicky began before his last words faded into the emptiness.

With that the battle was over and the tolling bell once more rang out as the Ferryman's barge set sail for shores unknown filled with fresh souls to transport into the hereafter.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Emi asked as she fought against the fear that had been steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know and I really would hate to ever find out." The Fifth softly replied unable to look away from the direction of the fading bell.

"Only the gods may live forever. In time we will each pay Charon his due for passage across the great river." Hinata solemnly said as she turn her attention to the last member of Riku's doomed team. "Today, however, I'm offering you this one and only chance to stay that journey for another day. But make no mistake you are alive only because your soul has not yet been completely overshadowed by the darkness.

Answer truthfully and your life will be spared. Try and deceive me and you will beg me to let you die." Said the Hyuga heir.

Dropping to her knees the sensor trembled in fear for her life as she looked up into Hinata's unnaturally cold eyes.

"I'll tell you anything, everything! I'll do whatever you want but please don't kill me!" The woman pleaded.

A small smile crossed Hinata's lips as she snapped her fingers and a pillar of flame burst forth to deposit a knelling Mami Arai before her.

"How may I serve you My Lady?" Mami humbly asked her mistress.

"This one will be joining you in my employ. Examine her memories, cataloging any reverent information and report your findings to Kira-Yoshi. Then inform her of the expectations of her new life and begin her training. She is to be kept alive but she may be disciplined. However, nothing may be done that will permanently disfigure her." Hinata said as she gently ran her fingers through Mami's hair.

"As you wish My Lady." Mami unconsciously purred in response to her mistresses petting.

"Tool, what is you name?" Hinata sweetly asked the kneeling woman.

"Jun... Mistress. My name is Jun."

"Jun, you will go with and obey Mami-chan as though she was me. Do as you are told and your life will be pleasant. Disobey and your life will be a nightmare from which you will never awake. Do I make myself clear?" Hinata asked as she continued to pet Mami.

"Yes, My Lady, I understand and will obey." Jun brokenly replied as Mami quickly appeared beside her and the pair vanished in a plum of smoke.

"What did you just do Hinata?" Tsunade asked concerned by young woman's uncharacteristic actions.

"Only what had to be done Hokage-sama. I spared her life and thus it now belongs to me." Replied the Hyuga heir as a great explosion shook the ground they stood on.

Looking into direction of the explosion Hinata could not hide subtle smirk that etched itself into her pristine features.

"Madara has begun his final assault upon the village." Hinata said as burst of smoke appeared near the group.

"My Lady, all is prepared for Lord Kyūbi's arrival!" Kira-Yoshi called out as he approached and bowed before Hinata.

"You!" Tsunade roared as she pointed and offending finger towards Kira-Yoshi.

"Tell me what you know!"

Glancing towards Hinata for her approval the chestnut colored vulpine bowed before the Fifth and said. "Hokage-sama, The tide of battle has turned once again. Madara Uchiha has taken control of his remaining forces and is leading them towards the weakened main gates. Currently the forces there are being reinforced by any able body. However, with the numbers the Uchiha has at his command they will not be able to hold out for very long."

"Very well. Kira-Yoshi, thank you for the service you have performed for my village. I would ask one more thing of you, if I may." Tsunade said as she knelt down and gently begin to scratch behind the vulpine's ears.

"Please spread the word too our forces that they are too fall back to this position. Anyone who is able and still willing to fight should join me here. The wounded and any others should go to the hospital for treatment or to serve as a last line of defense."

"I will obey... My Lady." The little vulpine replied bowing as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata, he said that everything was prepared for Kyūbi's arrival. Does that mean that Naruto is on his way with some kind of plan to deal with Madara?" Tsunade calmly asked.

"Hai, Naruto is defiantly on his way to the village. However, whether he was successful in his quest or if he will arrive in time I cannot say." Hinata replied failing to instill any sense of hope into the Fire Shadow.

"You should have more faith in our mate Sister." Yukiko's voice rang out as she landed at Hinata's side followed by closely by Sakura.

"I do have confidence in him but the power I'm sensing from the Uchiha is equal to if not greater then our own."

"Have you so soon forgotten the power our mate holds?" The Snow fox asked.

Resisting the urge to laugh at her own foolishness Hinata gently rested her hand upon Yukiko's head and said. "Forgive me Sister. For a moment I forgot who exactly we were mated too." Hinata softly returned as the remaining strength of the Leaf began to gather to await the arrival of Madara.

0o0o0

"My Lord I bring terrible news! Master Riku and his entire team have fallen in battle! As of now it is not known who exactly it was that killed him. We only know that it was a woman who appeared to be a member of the Hyuga Clan." Said a trembling kunoichi as she knelt before her master.

"It matters little. If the fool was to weak to defeat the demons whore then he obviously had no chance of defeating the demon. "

"Tia! You shall take Riku's place as my general. Take a team into the village and bring me demon's whore. I want her at my feet before Uzumaki ever knows that she is missing." Madara emotionless spoke as a woman dressed in standard gear appeared before the ancient Uchiha.

"As you wish...ugggg!" Tia managed to say before a kunai tore through her throat.

Looking towards the person that had ended the life of his newest general Madara began to openly laugh at the person before him.

"So it's you?"

"Somehow I don't think the dobe would appreciate your plans for his girlfriend. But since he's not here to do anything about it at the moment I think I'll help him out. After all, I owe him one."

"It doesn't matter to me what the Nine-tails container may or may not want. Because like you he will soon be dead... Sauske." Said Madara as the tomes in his eyes began to swirl as he prepared to end the life of his remaining clansmen.

0o0o0

"Hinata! Hanabi!" Hiashi Hyuga's voice rang out as the remaining strength of the Leaf gathered to make their final stand.

Without wasting a moment the clan head rushed to embrace his daughters as tears of joy unabashedly began to fall from the stoic man's eyes.

"My daughters, I thought I would never see you again. That I would never get the chance to tell you how sorry I am for the pain I've caused. I have never treated either of you as I should have for which I can only beg your forgiveness." Hiashi said not caring if anyone heard the words he needed to say.

"And to you Hinata, I owe so much more then I can ever repay. After losing Hatori I should have taken better care of you. I should have grown closer too you. Instead I pushed you away little by little until we were but strangers. In my arrogance and heartache I caused you to not only lose your mother but your father as well. I know that I do not deserve as much but I beg you to forgive me for my sins against you." The elder Hyuga finished as he bowed deeply before his children.

Hanabi for her part had never thought her father's attitude towards them to be out of the ordinary and easily forgave any transgressions he thought he might have committed. But then she had never known the type of person he had been before her mother's death.

Hinata, however, clearly remembered how without explanation the loving father she had known as a child had slowly turned into the cruel taskmaster who seemingly wanted nothing more then to destroy her in every way possible. Who never gave a kind look or word, Who's ever action was designed to belittle and demoralize without hesitation.

"Of course I forgive you Father." Hinata gently spoke as she knelt and embraced the man who had helped to give her life.

"Thank you my daughter and if by Kami's divine will we live through this day then I promise things will be different." Spoke the Hyuga lord as he drew both Hinata and Hanabi closer to him.

"As touching as this reunion is we have a slightly more pressing issue to deal with at the moment." Kakashi said as he, and the members of team Guy arrived.

"Report!" Tsunade said with authority completely ignoring the sarcasm in the copy-ninja's voice.

"Of course Hokage-sama. As far as I could tell we were the last group to be heading in this direction. Madara's forces have taken and secured nearly fifty percent of the village but for the moment does not seem to be advancing. If I was to hazard a guess then I would bet he was preparing his forces for a final assault." Kakashi replied with a look that said there was still more to be said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, My Lady, there is. It is my sad duty to report but we have confirmed that jounins Sauske Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame have each fallen in battle." The copy-ninja sadly reported to the shock of all that had heard his announcement.

"I understand and thank you Kakashi. Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Tsunade vowed as a wave of malicious KI swept over the area.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that their deaths will have very much been in vain once this battle is over." Madara Uchiha spoke as he and his forces appeared before the gathered strength of the Leaf and its allies.

0o0o0

"Hokage-sama, I am afraid that I must ask for your trust once again. Lord Kyūbi shall arrive soon. Until than, Kira-Yoshi inform the others that should I fall they are to follow the Hokage's orders." Hinata spoke as she she turned and moved towards the front line.

"Wait! Why are you giving me command of the Vulpine? What are you going to do" Tsunade responded.

"I will do as my duty requires and engage the Uchiha in battle." Was Hinata's simple reply.

"Are you insane! Madara completely outnumbers us! Our only chance is to face him together!" The Fifth replied trying to make Hinata see reason.

"Lady Hinata, please listen to reason! You have no ideal of the strength of those under Uchiha's command! They are merciless! To face such odds alone would be suicide!" Neji voiced as he rushed to stand in his cousins path.

"I'm sorry but all the sadness and hardship, all the death and destruction, all the pain that Uchiha's ambitions have caused was done because he desires the power of our kin. He and his master have raged this war to steal the power of my Lord and use it to destroy the world. This cannot be allowed!

For eons this conflict as remained frozen, waiting for one side or the other to finally bring it to a close. Today will be the day that the curtain finally falls.

Children of Kitsune no Ōkoku our Lord is soon to arrive. Until he does the Vulpine will hold this field!" Hinata proclaimed as each Vulpine echoed her sentiment and prepared to enter the fray.

Continuing past Neji Hinata's body began to shimmer and change. In moments the familiar from of Hinata Hyuga was replaced with that of a young woman with snow-white hair, lavender slitted eyes, and eight flowing snow-white tails.

Hiashi could only look to his elder daughter with reverence and awe.

"You have grown strong my daughter. Stronger then I ever thought you might." The clan head whispered to himself.

"I would join you Sister." Hanabi said as came to stand at Hinata's side.

"As shall I, Sister." Added Yukiko.

"Are the two of you sure?"

"Yes my Queen. I'm completely sure." Hanabi said offering Hinata a rare smile. Before the younger Hyuga's body followed the example of her sister's revealing a young raven haired woman with two flowing fox tails.

"Hanabi, you too have grown stronger then I could ever imagine. I can only pray that when this day is done that I will be able to speak with you both and learn of how such power was achieved." Hiashi said smiling towards his children as the trio stood before the amassed hordes of Madara Uchiha.

0o0o0

"I see so this is why my tool believed that the Nine-tails had returned. Tell me whore are you as strong as the eight-tailed ox or are you tails just for show?" Madara curiously asked in the hopes that he could use her power to fuel his ambitions should the Nine-tails prove to be to difficult to capture.

"Hanabi, do not move beyond myself or Yukiko. I am counting on you to protect our backs should any of them slip past us." Hinata whispered.

"As you say My Lady."

Not receiving an answer from Hinata, Madara's ire quickly flared. "Enough of this foolishness! Kill them all. When he finally dares to show his face I want the Nine-tails to see the bodies of his precious people scattered across the burning remains of this accursed village." Madara shouted as his armies rushed forward intent on carrying out his orders.

"Scissisque glacieiv!" Yukiko yelled out as thousands of icy spikes lunched upward from the ground stabbing into the advancing horde before exploding into deadly spray of frozen shards ending the lives of nearly two dozen of Madara's troops.

"Kitsune kage o kyōju shitev!" Hanabi called out as the enemy rushed over the shredded bodies of their comrades as their own shadows became scythes that stretched out to slice off the head of their closest allies.

"Constringitur meditatiovi!" Hinata screamed adding her jutsu with Hanabi's causing thousands of ice mirrors to appear in the midst of the approaching soldiers forcing them to dodged from side to side in the hope of not being caught in the strange jutsu.

Unfortunately, their attempts to evade the mirrors was the action Hinata had hoped they would take. With each reflection that appeared in a mirror a clone was created and expelled from the mirror to attack the original. Before the enemy understood what was happening their numbers were swiftly being reduced.

For his part the last Uchiha watched with a strange sense of mirth as his gathered army was slowly and surly being destroyed by one powerful jutsu after another.

"My Lord! Our forces are being slaughtered faster then we can advance! We must pull back and regroup before it's too late!" A random ninja pleaded to his master.

"Why?" Madara casually responded.

"My Lord... I don't..."

"Why should I bother to order them to pull back? Why should I care if they are being killed without first killing my enemy? After all their deaths are serving a purpose. With each jutsu they cast the greatest threats to my plans are weakening and soon they we will no longer be a threat." Madara said as he moved closer to the man kneeling before him.

"Besides, it saves me the time and trouble of killing you all later." Said the elder Uchiha as the expression on the kneeling man's face screamed betrayal as his body was engulfed in the flames of Susanoo.

"Now, I think it time to end this pathetic farce once and for all."

0o0o0

"They did it... Somehow the three of them turned back Madara's advance." Moegi's shocked voice echoed the thoughts of all who were gathered.

Cheers of excitement erupted from the shinobi of the Leaf as words of praise and gratitude filled the air. For the first time since the battle had begun eight days prior there was hope that the village and its people might survive the onslaught of the last Uchiha.

Overwhelmed for the moment by their rapidly dwindling numbers Madara's troops begin to hastily retreat fully intent on saving their own lives. A welcomed action by the trio of fighters who despite their immense chakra reserves were beginning to feel the strain of using one powerful jutsu after another.

"Let them retreat. We can use the time to rest a little." A heavily breathing Yukiko wisely advised her sisters before the trio began to make their way back to their waiting allies.

"Bitches! Do you really think it would be so easy! Jimen o kyōkyū akumavii!" Madara screamed out as hundreds of minor demons appeared and began to attack and kill anything in their path.

"Lux caelestis praesidiiviii!" Hinata said as she quickly countered the Uchiha's attack by creating a protective barrier of light to defend herself and the others.

"Glacie ardens!" Yukiko yelled out entrapping and destroying the horde of demons before they could move beyond the remains of Madara's men.

"You bastard they were your own people!" Hanabi yelled as she moved to stand between Madara and her sisters.

"They were tools that had outlived their usefulness, nothing more. When a tool no longer has a purpose one disposes of it, simple as that." Replied the old man.

Madara callous description of the men and women who had faithfully served him enraged the younger Hyuga into blindly attacking. Had it not been for the timely intervention of Kakashi and Guy Hanabi would have surly lost her life to the goading elder Uchiha.

"Hanabi, he wants you to attack him! Don't give into your anger! He's far stronger then he appears to be!" Guy said has he struggled to pull back the young half demon while Kakashi assisted the exhausted Hinata and Yukiko.

"A pity you did not allow her to attack. She might have been able to distract me for a moment or two. But in any case I've grown tired of you. Prepare to die." Madara calmly said as he flashed through dozens of hand signs and said before vanishing, "Jutsu akuma kagayaki o shōkanix!"

With the jutsu's invocation the sky above Konohagakure turned blacker then black only to be filled with the eight small lights that began to circle the village. One by one the circling lights formed a complete ring that seemed to freeze in place only to intensify with the completion of the next ring.

"No!" Hinata screamed as she broke away from Kakashi's hold and rushed to the point directly beneath the center most circle.

"Hinata, wait! What's happening..." Tsunade called after the young woman only to be thrown back as the last circle locked into place and a massive beam of energy slammed into the heart of the village.

"Clipeum divinax!" Hinata yelled as several dozen layers of concaved barriers appeared above her just as the attack struck. Forcing everything she had into maintaining the barriers Hinata watched in horror as one by one the precious layers of shielding begin to shatter from the intensity of the attack.

"Forgive me Naruto, I failed you." Hinata whispered as the last few layers of shielding begin to buckle and crack.

"Transvoratioxi!" A powerful voice called out as a brilliant flash of crimson drew Madara's attack into itself as a lone figure appeared at Hinata's side.

With the force of the attack no longer boring down upon her Hinata felt herself begin to fall only to be drawn into the embrace of Konoha's savior.

"You did well Hime. I could never be more proud of you." The deep male voice whispered as shinobi and vulpine alike begin to encircle the pair.

Most within the shinobi ranks could not fathom the power behind the Uchiha's attack. Many more could not bring themselves to believe that the meek girl they had once know as Hinata Hyuga was the only thing that was stopping it from striking home. And, when the seemingly unstoppable attack was finally stopped, more still could only wonder if they had truly been saved or if what they were experiencing was the after life before their musings were shattered by the voice of an unknown vulpine.

"All Hail Lord Kyūbi!" The vulpine cried as the Demon King's people rejoiced in their master's arrival upon the field of battle.

"Is it really you, my Love?" Hinata mumbled as she lifted her hand to touch the face of the man she loved.

"It's me Hime. It took me longer then expected but I'm finally here." Naruto returning Hinata's affection with a gentle kiss.

"Well Brat, It's about damn time you showed up!" Tsunade said interrupting the picturesque reunion.

"Yeah, sorry about that Grannie. I got lost somewhere on the road between this life and the next." Naruto replied as passed Hinata into Hanabi's care.

"Watch over them Hanabi-chan." Said the blond giving the woman who had captured his heart a final kiss before rising to his full height.

"I promise you Brother. I shall protect them with my life." Hanabi replied earning a whole hearted smile from the blond.

"Listen to me Naruto, don't underestimate Madara. That jutsu took everything Hinata had just to slow it down. If you hadn't arrived when you did I seriously doubt that any of us would still be here." Tsunade woefully said.

"Yeah, I know and that's a problem because he was only using about a tenth of his maximum with that one." Naruto calmly replied without ever acknowledging the shocked and dismayed faces of those nearest to him.

"Kami, we never stood a chance. Shikamaru was right, that bastard been playing with us this whole time." The Fifth Fire Shadow whispered as a chestnut blur rushed past her.

Paying little attention to the ominous situation before him Naruto jovially turned and greeted a panting Kira-Yoshi.

"Yo, Kira-Yoshi. What do you have to report?"

"My Lord... all is as you ordered... we only await your word to begin." The tired vulpine replied.

"Perfect. Inform the other to begin in exactly five minuets. Once they have completed their part they are to return here and offer any support that they can." Naruto replied as he knelt and gently scratched the fox's head.

"It shall be done, Lord Kyūbi." Kira-Yoshi said and bowed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Kakashi asked from his place behind the Hokage.

Offering his former teacher a fox-like grin Naruto's face took on a determined look as he said.

"Simple Sensei. It's high time that Madara and his boss learned that some ambitions are better left in the realm of fantasy. That having a little power doesn't make you god and above all else you should never try to get to me through the ones I love." Naruto replied before vanishing in a flash of crimson.

0o0o0

From his perch atop Hokage mountain Madara looked down upon the burning visage of his former home and smiled as his last attack was stopped before it could strike home.

"And the last the Demon King has come." Madara said as he turned his eyes upon the remnants of his once great army as they scampered away like cockroaches running from the light of day. Not that he cared. They, after all, had served their purpose and unwittingly helped to advance his masters plan.

"You do know all you're doing is helping to slit your own throat?" Naruto asked as he appeared within a crimson flash.

Madara never turned from the scene of his retreating troops as though the blond's arrival meant nothing to him.

"My master's desire is no secret from me, jinchūriki. You, however, have been an enigma for sometime. I admit that I have been pleasantly intrigued by your efforts to not only evade but ultimately eliminate my associates within Akatsuki. Not that your exploits are entirely unexpected. You after all are the holder of the Nine-tails. However, the enjoyment you have provided me must sadly come to an end.

However, because you have so intrigued me I offer you this one chance to surrender yourself. Do so and I promise you a quick death. But, make no mistakes my offer is not a sign of remiss refuse and I will not hesitate to crush you and rip the fox from your shattered corpse." Madara replied as he at last turned to face the last surviving jinchūriki.

"Really, isn't this a surprise, the ultimate tool of evil is offering me mercy? And I thought today couldn't get any more fucked up." Naruto snidely replied as he slipped into fighting stance.

"Mock me if you like boy. It matters little to me. I offered you a quick death but if you insist on foolery then I will be happy to crush you where you stand!" The Uchiha said as he vanished and reappeared behind Naruto.

Ducking quickly Naruto avoided a swift kick to head while managing to counter attack with a upper cut that thanks to his teleportation jutsu Madara easily evaded. Only to once again press his attack with a barrage of kunai.

Thinking quickly Naruto called out "sen no naifu wa seigenxii!" Releasing a thousand shadow cloned kunai which intercept the oncoming barrage.

"Teishutsu suruxiii!" Madara quickly retaliated suddenly appearing in front of Naruto with his sharingan fully active.

Staring into the eyes of his greatest enemy Naruto felt his resolve began to weaver as the near overwhelming desire to obey the Uchiha washed over his very being.

"Too easy boy, you're now stronger then your bitch of a mother. But unlike her there's no one coming to save you. But I digress, now that I have bound you to my will it's time to finish what was started so long ago." Madara cackled as he prepared to extract the Nine-tails from its' host.

"That would work if not for two little problems on your part. Your sharingan doesn't work on me and I'm not actually here." Naruto said as the being before Madara grabbed hold of the Uchiha and ended its existence in a massive explosion.

"Cleaver boy, but did you really expect that to be enough to kill me?" The elder man returned as he appeared some distance away from where the clone had exploded.

"Of course not, but then again none of this was actually intended to defeat you." Naruto confidently replied earning a confused and agitated glare from his opponent.

"Oh and how do you intend to beat me if I may ask. After all I control the power of eight of the tailed-beast. So despite your holding the greatest of them its' power pales against the combined strength of the others." Madara arrogantly explained secure in the belief that there was nothing Naruto could do to defeat him.

"That's true except for two important things you don't seem to be aware of." Naruto said as his carefree demeanor instantly faded from existence.

"Tell me then jinchūriki, what is it that I do not know that would allow you to defeat the power at my command?"

"First, did you know that even if you could beat me then your hair-brained plan would have still failed because it relies on the power of all nine demons. But up until a few hours ago I only held half of Kyūbi's original power." Naruto explained causing Madara's over inflated since of superiority to dramatically deflate.

It was true that Madara knew that Naruto had never fought using the nine-tail's full power. However, he had always assumed that it was because the boy was unable to access it not because it simply wasn't there. Had the Akatsuki managed to capture him then the power they would have gained would have been incomplete and his mater's ultimate plan would have undoubtedly failed.

"I will admit that I was unaware of that bit of information. However, by your own admittance you have somehow regained that power making my masters goals obtainable once more." The Uchiha chuckled.

"And yet you still don't see that you've already lost." Naruto replied.

"Now I will admit that even with Kyūbi's full power the best I could hope to achieve in an even fight would be a draw. However, this brings us to the second thing that you didn't know." Naruto continued to enlighten the last Uchiha.

"I grow weary of your prattle boy!" Madara said as his patience begin to falter.

Seeing that the old Uchiha was close to losing what little restraint he had left Naruto decided it was past time to close the curtain on the ambitions of both Madara and his nameless master.

"Madara, for all the power you and your master posses you are no different then any other opponent that has fallen too me. Like them you made the same fatal mistake they all did. You underestimated me." Naruto calmly said as he began to rapidly perform hand signs and said ''Jikan no no kami wa, kako no nazo ga sonzai shi, mohaya kakusa kara, tokutei no kako ni naru se, kāten o hiki. Watashi no gawa de tatte akuma o sōshin suru, haiyū ga nakunatte iru, mada watashi wa sore wa, sō sore wadenakereba naranai yō ni, watashi wa mite "

With the completion of the incantation Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground releasing an intricately patterned seal array that spread out for miles before connecting with nine similar patterns to form a giant seal that encompassed the whole of Konohagakure.

"What have you done!" Madara furiously screamed.

"Like I said you underestimated me and forgot that I am considered to be the master of the clones. Everything that has happened since before I arrived has been stagged for the arrival of this moment. Without you ever noticing nine teams were dispatched to points around the village. Each team was ordered to arrive at their designated position and wait until I or rather a team of my clones arrived. With my clones in place it was simple a matter of distracting you long enough for them to complete their part of the jutsu. Then all I had to do was set the final seal and well, the rest is history." Naruto explained as the seal begin to glow.

Suddenly filled with a sense of overwhelming fear Madara quickly tried to teleport away only to find himself restrained by the power of the seal.

"Release me!" He screamed before directing the power of susanoo towards Naruto in the hopes of breaking the blond's jutsu.

As the ebony flames rushed towards him Naruto never wavered. Lifting his hand towards Madara's attack and he said "Kami no bōshi-yō-shuxv" causing the flames to slam against an invisible barrier before being extinguished into nothingness.

"And this is what the great Uchiha is reduced to, panicking in the face of his own demise." Naruto said with pity.

"Jinchūriki! This isn't over! I'll find aw... ARRRRRR!" Madara screamed out as his body erupted in searing pain as it tore itself apart giving birth a formless black entity that instantly lashed out against Naruto only to be blocked by the power of Kami no bōshi-yō-shu.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to abandon him once you realized he was useless to you."

"Release me boy. You know as well as I that you lack the power to defeat me." The nameless begin confidently spoke in voice reminiscent of some kind of serpent.

"Really? Why does everyone keep underestimating me? Did you already forget about the seal?"

If the formless blob had eyes to look into one would have seen something liken to fear. Fear of not knowing exactly what Naruto's jutsu was meant to do.

"I can tell that your trying to figure out what this jutsu does so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. You and Madara were right. Alone I had no chance of defeating either of you, That's why I needed to find help. And who better to ask than those with a reason to kick your ass!" Naruto said as the seal's glow faded and nine powerful pilers of light appeared encompassing Konohagakure in a blinding light.

As quickly as the light had appeared it receded back into the night leaving in place of each pillar one of the tailed-beast with a Naruto clone upon its head while the original took his place atop Kyūbi.

"The last time we fought it ended in a stalemate. This time, however, will be different." Kyūbi roared followed by his demon brethren.

0o0o0

From the ruined walls of Konohagakure the remaining strength of the Leaf watched in silent awe as the greatest of them stood proudly atop the Kyūbi no Kitsune! For some looking upon the great beast was a terrible reminder of events eighteen years in the past. For others it was the fulfillment of the Fourth's final wish. But for all it was an unmistakable beacon of hope guiding them all towards a future filled with the promise of peace and happiness.

"How...? How could he have summoned all of them?" Kiba asked in amazement.

"It's simple Kiba. When Naruto joined with Kyūbi he took his place as the Demon King. So having the ability to summon any demon he chooses really isn't unimaginable. But even if Naruto was the Demon King he still would have found away. He is after all Konohagakure's number one hyper-active knucklehead ninja." Hinata proudly spoke of her true love and mate.

0o0o0

The nameless enemy readied itself for an attack from any direction. It was under no illusion that in a battle with the remaining ancients it would surly lose. Yet, even in defeat it would not die. In time it would rise again and start anew. It might take years, decades or even a millennium but in time it would return. And it was nothing if not patient. It could wait. Wait for a time when it had been forgotten, wait for a time when there was no-one to stand in its' way. This would not be the end only a pause on the road towards its' domination over all living things.

"Come on then what are you waiting for! Call the dance and let's be done!" The thing yelled out.

"We are not foolish enough to believe that we can rid ourselves of you forever. We know that given time you will return to torment us again and again. You are after all evil in the purest sense and as long as there is good so must there be evil. But we know now that you exist, we know what you want and how you work. So return to the darkness that birthed you and lament knowing that whenever you return we will be their watching and waiting." Naruto spoke as the seal once more bloomed into life.

Desperate to escape its' fate the nameless being struggled to free itself to no avail as the seal began collapsing in towards him. Time slowed for the ancient thing as it watched in horror as the intricate pattern broke apart into glimmering tendrils of light that danced about to a beat all their own. Seconds became minuets as the binding coils drew closer until at last the first of their number twisted around the struggling being with a grip far greater then steel. And still the nameless thing refused to yield fighting for every small measure of freedom it could retain. Until the final glimmering coil joined its' kin and sealed the ancient being to its' fate.

"May the fates look more kindly upon you then did I." Naruto spoke as the restricted seal flared in brilliant display of black and gold and vanished into the unknown.

"Thank you my friends, the war we began eons ago has at last come to a close! Return to your people and spread the good news!" Kyūbi spoke as he watched his eight fellow demon lords bow and fade from existence.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he looked back towards Konohagakure's walls to see the cheering faces of the people gathered there.

Turning towards the Leaf Kyūbi begin the slow march home before saying; "What do you think we should do?"

Weighing the former demon lords question for a moment Naruto began to softly chuckle before breaking into a hardy laugh and replied; "You know what old friend who knows and who really cares. Whatever need to be done can wait till tomorrow."

The End

i Shatter the barrier between time and space

ii Burning ice

iii Ferryman guide these lost souls into the waiting arms of death

iv Tearing ice

v Reaping fox shadow

vi Frozen reflection

vii Demons feeding ground

viii Heavenly light of protection

ix Summoning jutsu demonic radiance

x Shield of the divine

xi Absorption

xii Thousand knives restrict

xiii Submit

xiv Gods of Time, pull back the curtain, Let mysteries of the past be certain, Past from present no longer divide. Send the demons to stand by my side, The actors are gone, yet let me see, As I will it, so must it be.

xv Kami's shielding hand


	13. Not a chapter

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Revelias


End file.
